Torn Apart
by Curious Girl
Summary: He's after me. He has been since years, decades even. I can't escape him. Every time I run, I run straight back into his arms. The arms I love. I need. Our broken souls are bonded to each other's, at least that's what he told me. He calls me his soulmate. Problem is, I don't believe in soulmates. I don't believe him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Tell me your story."

I stare into his cyrstal blue eyes before I take another sip - out of the crystal wineglas - from the Chateau Lafte of 1787. It's a freaking good red wine, I must admit as I let the red liquor glide down my throat. And it's also one of the most expensive red wines in the world - at least that's what the Forbes Magazine said.

We're enjoying the Chateau Lafte after he had cooked for me in his appartment. An apartment with one of the most exclusive adresses from whole New York. An apartment with marmor on the floor, pillars with gold ornaments and a view of whole Manhattan with it's heart - the Central Park.

He's really pulling out all the stops for another date. A date with a man, I hardly know after one date. A date with the mysterious unknown man. A man who has clearly more money than he can spend. A man who isn't only just living on the Upper East Side, no he _is_ the Upper East Side.

I'm on a date with a man whom name I don't even know.

"What would you like to know?" I ask him, unable to hide a flirty smile on my lips. Mr. Mysterious is clearly a good catch - from his apartment to his appearance.

"Everything." he answers simply, letting his lips form the same flirty smile before he slowly laces his fingers with mine. God, what the hell is he doing to me?!

I let out a laugh, "_Every_thing? It would take the whole night to tell you my story."

He shruggs with his muscular shoulders, "I don't mind spending the whole night with a wonderfull woman in my apartment. Nothing's wrong with that, now is it?"

I shake my head, unable to find any words which describe the charming effect he has on me. An effect only a couple of men already had over me - but his effect is the strongest of them all. "You may have the whole night, but I don't." I say and take another sip of the delicious red wine. "Unlike you, I have to be at work the next morning." I say into his sparkling blue eyes. Gosh, what a color!

"Do you think I'm unemployed and inherit this apartment?"

I shrugg, "You surly could stop working according to this apartment. I believe you've worked already enough in your life. But you're definitly not unemployed. A man like you, has to work. Surely you are in position in which you decide when your working day starts."

His lips form a tiny smile. Lips, which I wasn't able to kiss yet. Lips, I'd love to kiss. He surely is as amazing as he was at cooking, when it comes to kissing. "Seems like you already know me well enough to say those things." He places his crystal wine glas on the table.

I shrugg again, "Maybe I just guessed right." I brush through my dark brown locks before I sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asks me concerenced.

I shake my head and place my glas next to his. We're sitting on his beige buckskin couch. The view of the Central park is on my right, on my left is the open fireplace, coating the room in a romantic atmosphere. "Nothing's wrong, Mr. Mysterious."

I have no idea why he is trying so hard and yet he hasn't kissed me yet.

"Mr. Mysterious?" he asks me back with one raised eyebrow.

"I still don't know your name. I know where you live, where you were born and that you like expensive red wines. But your name... your name is still your secret, I guess." And you haven't kissed me yet, I add silently.

"I like to take things slowly."

"A name is the first step in 'taking things slow'." I answer back, really trying to get his name.

"I've taken it too fast too many times. I'd like to do it the right way this time."

"Is that why you haven't kissed me yet?" I ask him out of the sudden. I bit on my lip right away. First think, then talk!

He grins, "Maybe."

"Are you trying to provoke me?" I ask him back. I could leave this date right away!

He shruggs.

"You're pushing my limits." I remark, without thinking again before I unlace my fingers from his. "You're pulling out all the stops to test me."

He is silent, showing me that I just hit the bullseye.

I nodd, "Okay, I think this date is over, Mr. Mysterious." I say as I lift myself from the comfortable couch.

"Wait!" he says sighing as I walk out of his pompous living room.

I turn around, eyeballing his muscular figure. Long muscular legs, an upper body every man would die for and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. What a man.

"Christopher." he says simply. Yet it seems like it cost him quite an effort to say this simple word. This name.

"Christopher?" I ask him back. Is that his name?

"It's not my full name. It's not even my first name. But it is a name. Part of my name."

"Christopher..." I mumble as my eyes stare into his.

"Yes. I'm taking things slow because my life is anything but slow. I've taken things fast once, I did it twice and I did it even a third time because I thought that these women were worth it. But they weren't. They betrayed my trust. One after one, was after my reputation as soon as they knew who I was. And what I stand for." he starts explaining, walking over to me.

With every step he takes, I feel his effect on me growing. "Maybe I'll turn into Cruella de Vil as well. What makes me so special in your eyes that you want to take it slow?"

He chuckles, "You won't be after my money."

"Maybe I will." I answer back, catching my breath as he stops infront of me. I have no idea how we made it so far without any body contact. Suddenly the heat between us is overwhelming me.

"You have enough money yourself. I believe your record company is writting pretty nice black numbers since some years now."

Wait, _what_?! I stare back at him with more than just a shocked expression. "H-how do you... who told you that I am... You've googled me." I thought out loud. "You've googled me, although you prohibited me to google you." I say with my chin on the floor. I can't believe he did that!

"I had no other choice." he answers with a shrug, "But getting into details here would go to far."

"Go to far?! Oh no, Chrisopher, you're telling me right away why you had to google me or I'll be out of here faster than you can think of an explanation which you want me to buy!" I hiss at me.

He sighs, remaining silent.

I nodd, "Okay. Guess this date is over. So is your chance. I'm not giving second chances." I say into his eyes before I turn around.

His hand on my wrist stop me, "Trust me when I say that this information would ruin whatever this is between us."

"You betrayed my trust already."

"Please don't let this get between us."

"It already got between the both of us. An us which hasn't even come into existence yet." I say, freeing my wrist from his grip.

"Ella..." he says as I start taking a step away from him.

I close my eyes, it's been ages since someone has called me that. I feel his muscular body behind me, I feel his body temperature warming mine. I feel his muscular chest behind me.

"Don't leave..." he whispers into my right ear, touching my bare shoulders with his fingercups, giving me chills right away. "Don't leave me just because my job requires some things..." he whispers into my ear again. His hot breath touches my arroused skin, setting it on fire within a milisecond.

"Give me a reason to say." I say back, feeling his fingercups wandering down my décolleté.

"The reason is..." he stops, giving me goosebumps with his fingercups, "me." he says into my ear before his hands turn me around.

I stare into his bright blue eyes. Am I able to resist him? I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. He has me completely under controll. I am a puppet and he's pulling the strings. Making me do things I don't want. And he knows it.

Just as he is leaning in, letting me touch his lips for the first time, I regain my strength. "You want to know my story." I say in one breath.

He smiles, surprised by my reaction. "I do."

I walk back to the couch, feeling his eyes on me. Maybe I should have chosen to wear something else. Something more... not me. My bare back is facing him as I hear him following me. I sit down on the couch. "Please don't judge me." I say after taking a sip of the red wine. I don't even know if it was my glas or his - I don't care.

He sits down across from me, placing his arm on the back of the couch. "I won't."

"You already did. But I'm asking you to not judge me when I'm telling you my story." I say, placing my arm on the back of the couch as well.

His fingercups touch mine, before he laces his fingers with mine. "Okay." he says, giving me chills again.

"It all started in High School when I moved to Manhattan with my mother..."

* * *

**The first chapter of my new story! Ah, I'm so excited!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it - although I know that it's not a long chapter. But it will get better... and even better than that, trust me. :P**

**Xoxo Nic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"That's my story." I say, empting the wine glass. "Now you know what's got me here. Why I am who I am."

He nodds, as if he's accepting my... story. My confession.

"What's your story?" I ask him back.

His perfectly formed lips form a tiny smile, "Not so fast, Miss Complicated."

I arch an eyebrow, "Miss Complicated?"

"I believe that Nickname fits you best." he says, playing with wine glass.

His crystal blue eyes focus me within seconds and I feel my pulse rising again. He's doing it again.

I take a look at my ROLEX, it's already passed midnight. If I want to be fit at work, I should at least get at least a couple of hours of sleep. "I should go."

He places his glass on the table, "You should indeed."

Confused I stare at him. "Okay." I say and rise from the couch.

He rises as well, causing me to rise my hand. "I know the way out. No need to show me, Mr. Dark and Dangerous."

He sits down on the couch again, "It was a nice evening."

An evening which ends with no goodnight kiss again. An evening with pure abstinent again. God this is so fucking frustrating! "Goodbye, Gabriella."

"Goodbye, Christopher." I say before I walk out of his luxury apartment. He doesn't follow me. He just sits on the couch, enjoying his last sip of the red wine.

I leave his apartment without turning around once more.

* * *

"I'm home!" I yell before I kick off my black Louboutins. I walk through the wide living room and into the kitchen to get a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Seems like he is already sleeping.

"Honey, I was so sure that you'd be spending the night at his place tonight." he says and I turn around.

His blonde hair is messy and his bright blue eyes have sleep in them.

"Did I wake you?" I ask him as I try to open the bottle.

"No." he says before getting the bottle out of my hand. He opens it within a second.

"Thank you." I say as he hands me the bottle back.

"So, what happened? he asks me as he sits down on the island in the kitchen.

"Nothing happened. That's what happened." I say, taking a sip of the water.

"What do you mean, nothing happened? It's past midnight! Something must have happened!"

I sigh before I lean against the island, "He cooked for me."

"You know what that means, don't you?"

I nodd, "Of course. I knew that it meant sex. An incredable amount of sex, according to his appearance."

He grins, "Yeah he does look hot. You got his name?"

"No. I mean, I did get a name. Part of his name."

"And?"

"Christopher."

"That's a start. Will you call him Chris now?" he asks me grinning.

I roll my eyes, " I prefer Mr. Dark and Dangerous."

He nodds, "But he knows your name, doesn't he?"

I sigh, "He's all about taking it slow. He's taking it slower than slow. This is so frustrating!"

"You really want to fuck him, don't you?" he asks me with a dirty grin on his lips.

I nodd, "I _really_ wanted it to be a sex date tonight. I was ready. Ready for him."

"Only he wasn't ready for you."

"I wonder if he'll ever be."

"That attraction is undeniable, Gabriella. He wants you as much as you want him."

"I doubt it. I seriously doubt it... He has googled me, have I already told you that?"

"He broke the rules."

"He fucking broke the rules! I agreed to his conditions. I agreed to not tell each other our names, to not google each other, to just... get to know each other on a whole new level."

"And he googled you."

I take another sip of my water, "He said he had to. His job made him. I don't believe him. What job could he have that required him to do so? It's a lame excuse for wanting to find out my name and my story."

"Did he find it out?"

I shrugg, "I told him. Told him the story of... us somehow. I even told him that we're living together. That you are the only family member I still have contact to. But I left out all the fucked up parts of my past. The reasons why."

He nodds, "That reminds me, your mother called."

I shiver. "What does she want?"

"She asked me if you were going to throw a birthday party in two days."

My chin falls down. _Again?!_ She wants to throw me a party for my birthday since I left her. Every fucking single year. "What did you tell her?"

"The same as every year. That you don't celebrate your birthday. I mean, I don't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that her own daughter doesn't want her to be at her own birthday party. That would be rude."

"So you chose to lie to her."

"You wanted me to tell the truth?"

I shrugg before I place the bottle on the island, "Would be something new at least. Maybe it would make her believe that I want nothing to do with her. What she did was..." I stop. No, I won't go down that road. Never again, I will let my mind travel back in time. "Anyways, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight Gabs and sweet dreams." he says before I walk into my room.

I kick the door close and get out of my dark blue silk Chanel dress, revealing my black lace underwear. I was so freaking ready for the sex date. A sex date with a man I hardly know. Yet I somehow feel that I've known him my whole life...

I carefully place the dress on the hanger in my walk in closet. Although I didn't get what I wanted, I feel like he got exactly what he wanted. He got my story, like some journalist.

I wonder what he will do with it now...

* * *

**A new chapter :-)**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Good morning, Gabriella!" I hear Amy, a blonde which sits at the reception desk saying to me as I enter the record company. She smiles at me.

I return her smile as I walk into the building, trying to hide the hangover I have from last night. I shouldn't have drunken the wine with him. Alcohol and me are just a bad match... Always have, always will.

"You have a meeting at twelve with Mark and someone else. Oh and I should give you this." Amy says, handing me a deck of papers. "Lyrics you should check on."

I nodd, "Thank you, Amy." At least I got something to do. Something which keeps my mind off of him. His reaction confused me. He really deserves his name... Mr. Mysterious.

"Your daily coffee is already in your office. Along with flowers."

I arch an eyebrow, "Flowers?"

"They just got send in." Amy says grinning. "Three men had to carry them in. Beautiful flowers..." she sighs, "If only someone would do that for me..." And now she has left reality and is in her own dream world again. That's _so_ Amy.

"Okay..." I say before I pass her and walk straight into my office.

"Gabriella," I hear someone calling my name as I've nearly reached my office. I turn around. It's Shawn.

"Eric wants to see you in five. He's having some problems with the _diva_ again."

I nodd, "Tell him, I'll come to rescue him."

He returns my smile before I turn around again. Every superstar who works with my songwriters or producers has a nickname here at the company. Diva, Bitch, Devil, Angel... you name it and I can tell you the superstar behind the nickname right away.

I open my office and get greeted by an ocean of pink peonies. Whoever send them, turned my office into a paradise with my favorite flowers. It's not just one bouquet, there are about fifteen _huge bouquets_ of those beautifull pink flowers spread around in my office. It looks amazing. And the smell! It's heavenly!

I place the deck of papers on the only free spot left on my glass desk. That's when I notice a card, which is placed between the pink peonies on my table. I believe I can not have a meeting in this office today. I sincerely hope we will have this meeting with this special someone somewhere else.

I get the white card out of the pink peonies and read out what is written in a golden curly font. "Thank you for the wonderfull evening. C." Christopher sent me the flowers?! The same Christopher who made me tell him my story only to let me walk out of his apartment?!

"Oh, you don't have to thank me." I hear someone saying and lift up my head. The British green eyed man with dark blonde hair is leaning against the doorframe of my office. Then he lets out a long whistle.

"It must've been one hell of an evening if he has to thank you for it so much." he says as he walks in. "Fucking bastard, I thought I was next on your list."

I roll my eyes, unable to hide the smile on my lips. "How are you?"

"Cleary I am not as adorable as I thought. You're hurting my ego, Montez."

I grin as he stops in front of my desk. "Just say a word and I'll fuck you until you're not able to walk anymore."

He holds up his left hand, revealing the platnum wedding band, "Not so good with my wife. I prefer to be true blue, you know."

"Too bad we haven't met earlier then." I say playing with a strand of hair as I walk around the desk.

"Indeed, Montez... Indeed." he says, brushing through his dark blonde hair. "And you did it again."

I take a bow, "It was my pleasure, Mark. Call your wife and fuck her brain out. Or wait, no _make love to her_. She deserves it."

He grins dirtily at me, "You have absolutely no idea what effect you have on men, do you?"

I shrugg, "I surely like to play with them at time, Mr. Charlston."

"See you at the meeting." he says before he turns around.

"With who?" I ask him halfway.

"Tanner's & Bolton's enterprises."

"Never heard of it."

"The enterprise just moved over to New York. They're from Seattle."

"And what do they want here?"

He shruggs, "Meet us? I don't know. Maybe they'd like to buy some dues."

"How successfull is this company?"

"They own half Europe, half Asia and 2/3s of the U.S., I believe they are powerfull."

_Wow_. Whoever the owner is must be freaking rich!

"See you at twelve." Mark says before he leaves my office.

"Call your wife!" I yell back before I let my eyes slowly move around my office. He fucking turned my office into a sea of pink peonies - and he hasn't even left me a phone number to thank him.

* * *

"Why couldn't they come to us? After all, they want something from us, not the other way around." I say as we walk into the pompous glass building. They definitly chose the right adress when they chose to move to Manhattan.

"Your office is a jungle and mine is..." he grins at me.

My chin falls down, "You fucked her in your office? Mark, we have a rule!" I say before I hit him.

Mark stops at the reception desk, "We have a meeting with Miss Tanner."

"Oh so the other part of the enterprise doesn't want to see us?" I ask him in a whisper tone.

The blonde behind the desk smiles at us, "Miss Tanner is already expecting you. 21rst floor, Miss Montez and Mr. Charlston."

Mark and I nodd before we thank her and make our way to the elevator.

"How could you do that?"

"She was just around the conor. Should I have told her to go the Plaza?"

"I don't care if it's the Plaza or a fucking motel for 7.99$ a night!" I hiss at him as the elevator doors glide open. Luckily, we're alone in the elevator. "We said no fucking in the office! Fuck whoever you want, but not in the office."

"Oh so the kitchen, the washroom and the studios are okay?!" he hisses back at me.

I feel my cheeks burning right away before I push the 21rst button.

"Thought so, Miss Montez. I am not the only rulebreaker."

"At least I didn't do it in my office."

"How could you? It was full of pink lillies!" he says.

"Peonies."

"What?"

"They're peonies. Not lillies."

"Whatever." he says rolling his eyes. "And by the way, you were the one who turned me on. It was all your fault!"

"My fault?! I can't help it when you cleary find me more attractive than your own wife! You're a walking sex machine, Mark!"

He opens his mouth to say something but in this moment the elevator doors glide open and a brunette steps in. She's wearing a dark green dress and black Jimmy Choos.

"This conversation is not over yet." he warns me.

I smile politely at him, "Like you have something to say against the facts which I just presented to you."

The elevator doors glide open and we step out, leaving the brunette and her very confused glance alone. She eyeballs us, as if she knew exactly what we were talking about as she steped in. First she eyeballs me, then Mark. She notices his wedding band right away - just like she notices that I am not wearing a wedding band. Fuck, and now she thinks I am his affaire. She grins back at us before the elevator doors glide close again.

"What the hell was that?"

"She thinks I am your affaire, Mark." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Miss Montez, Mr. Charlston, Miss Tanner is ready for you."

* * *

**New chapter. Please review :)**

**Xoxo Nic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"You want _what_?!" I ask the blonde with the piercy green eyes across me. I'm holding a piece of paper, which reveals the amount of money the company wants to spend to by mine.

"I know, that this seems a little surprising, but I would suggest you let things go through your head, before you decide." Miss _Tanner_ says in a calm voice with a soft smile on her lips. Her fucking perfect lips!

"You want to buy our company, Miss Tanner. There is nothing I have to let go through my head. I won't sell it." I say as cool as possible. I can't believe what the hell is happening right now!

"We want to buy 70% of your company." she corrects me.

What the hell?! "And those 30% left will be our own, right? No, you want to take control over the company my partner and I have spend years to build. It took _years_ to build the reputation you want to destroy with your two million." I say and roll my eyes.

"_Twenty_ million." Mark whispers in my ear.

My breath gets stuck. I oversaw a zero. They want to offer each of us 20 million dollar?! That's a _lot_ of money! But definitely not enough!

"Miss Montez, I understand why you feel so shorttaken, but I believe this is a good offer."

"A good offer for what? For selling my soul to the devil? Not with me, Miss Tanner!" I say, rising from the chair.

"Give me a call when the decision is made." she says, smiling politely at me. Her blonde hair is a up in chignon. She looks like a freaking supermodel! Not like the owner of a million worth company!

I don't return her smile. Instead I turn around and leave her huge and very impressive office. Mark follows me like a lost poppy. It's clear to everyone that I have a say in those kind of things. Mark is just decoration. Although he owns just as much as I do of the record company.

He pushes the button and we wait for the elevator to come.

"This is unbelievable!" I mumble, shaking my head.

"I know, did you see how many zeros there were?"

I shoot a killer look at him, "We won't sell it."

"_But_ _if_ we do, then we don't have to work anymore! We could do the trips which we always wanted to do."

"_You_ always wanted to do. The company is our baby, Mark."

"Mine is at home."

I roll my eyes and my breath gets stuck as I hear a voice at the other end of the corridor.

"No, mail me the data anyways. They will give in. Trust me, no one can say no to that sum. Everyone is purchasable."

My eyes automatically move past Mark and see a milky glass door. Someone is standing behind the door. That someone is wearing a black tuxedo.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mark says as the elevator glide open.

"Everything's fine." I must've misheard. It wasn't his voice. For sure, he is not the owner of a company. Let alone the company which wants to buy mine. That would be too fucked up.

* * *

Sometimes going home is just heavenly. Especially after a day like this one.

"How was your day?" my brother, Ryan, asks me as I walk out of the elevator. I didn't except him to be home so early. Usually he comes home even later than me...

I throw my purse on the floor, right next to the shoes which I kicked off already.

"Tell me about your day first. Did you get any jobs today?" I ask him as I throw myself next to him on the couch. Oh, I could fall asleep right away!

"I had a very successfull day." he announces grinning. His bright blue eyes are sparkling. "I had three photoshoots and one commercial shoot."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It also sounds like a lot of fun. Which it was." he says grinning. "Your turn to tell."

"I had a meeting with Mark and Miss _Tranner_ today." I say and roll my eyes.

"Oh Tanner from the company Tanner's & Bolton's?"

I nodd, "Yes."

"Is she single?"

"She didn't wear a wedding band."

He nodds, smiling. "Is she hot?"

"A blonde with piercy green eyes and a supermodel body. Yeah, she is hot."

"What did she want from you?"

"The company wants to buy my record company."

Silence. "Will you do it?"

"No."

"What about Mark?"

I sigh, "He wants to do it. We had a huge argument after the meeting. It lasted until the very last minute of my working day. It's frustrating." I say and sigh. "I'm not going to give it up. It's my baby. It took us years to build this company... How can he throw it away just because of twenty million dollar?"

"I know. I remember the day when you told me you wanted to open a record company..."

I laugh, "Your father nearly killed me as soon as he knew that I would cancel my studies."

"He thought that he should pay for the apartment and the company."

"He didn't think I would use my trust fond for it."

"At least you invested it wisely. Unlike Sharpay."

"Hey, our sister is now a fashion designer!"

"And not a successfull one. I mean, she hasn't even made it to the New York Fashion Week!"

He sighs, "Who would have guessed that we'd be turning out this way."

"I always knew that Sharpay was a bitch."

"And that your father would marry my mother."

"_And_ that your mother would screw up your relationship with you."

"Seriously?!" I ask him surprised.

He nodds. "Anyways, where do you want to celebrate your birthday tomorrow?"

I shrugg, "I don't know. How about just the two of us go out? I don't want a huge party."

"Mhm, sure..."

"But you've already planned one, didn't you?"

"Just be ready at six."

I roll my eyes, "Fine."

"Thank you." he says, kissing my cheek.

"Are Miley and Kelsi coming as well?"

He is silent, "It wouldn't be a birthday without our two Califonia girls, would it?"

I chuckle, "True."

"So, did you get an answer from Christopher today?"

A huge grin reaches my lips, as soon as Ryan mentions Mr. Mysterious or should I call him Mr. Dark and Dangerous? I don't know... both nicknames seem to fit.

"Oh he's making you smile!"

I roll my eyes, "He sent me flowers."

"You get flowers every single day send to your office from more men than I can count."

"I know, but he sent me flowers. Not just a bouquet."

He archs an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

I get up from the couch and get out my cellphone, "Here." I say, showing him the picture of my office with all the peonies.

"My fucking god, this man must really like you!" Ryan says with an open mouth. "I mean, _really_ like you, Gabriella."

"I don't know. Is it possible that he is the second owner of Tanner's and Bolton's?"

"You mean, that he is the Bolton in Bolton's?"

"Yes. I... I heard his voice as Mark and I waited for the elevator when we left Tanner's office. It was his voice."

"Did you see him?"

"No. But it was his voice. I'm sure."

"I really hope it isn't. Because that would mean-"

"that this man is buying part of me."

"With your luck, it actually is possible." he says laughing.

I hit him right away, "Not funny."

"Has he asked you out for a third date?"

"No. And I won't go on a third date with him."

"Why not? He's _so _hot!"

"Because my instincts tell me to stay away from him." I say truthfully. They also tell me that I'm going to fall for him like for no other. _And_ they tell me that we have this weird bond... They tell me way to much, if you ask me.

"Why? Because he's the only man who is actually able to hold a candle to you? If you guys would ever have children - man those children would be like angels."

"You just projected your needs onto mine. I don't want children. Ever."

He sighs, "I know. And I'm sorry. Of course you don't want children. Not after what happened."

I return his sad smile.

"Anyways," he says picking up a piece of paper from the kitchen island. "I've got something for you which will be bring your mind far, far away from Mr. Mysterious."

Maybe that's just what I need. Get my mind off of... everything. The company. My company. Christopher. I get the piece of paper from his hand, before I turn it around. It's an invitation. To a party. "Dear Mr. Evans, we gladly invite you to the monthly masquerade party." I read out. It's today. I arch an eyebrow at him. "A masquerade party?"

"Well we wear masks for the anonymity." he starts explaining, grinning.

"Why are you grinning? You think I'll find someone at the party who I can have a little fun?"

He places his hand on my shoulder, "I can garantee you, you will find more than just one person who wants to bring you out of the sex-dry spell."

"Are there hot people?"

He rolls his eyes, "It's a sex-party, Gabi."

"A... A sex party?!" I ask back, a little too surprised about how surprised my voice sounds.

He nodds, "It's an elite club."

"An elite sex party?" I ask him back, "Since when do you go to those?"

"Well I-"

"And since when don't you have the courage to not ask me to come with you?!" I ask him back, hitting him lightly.

He chuckles, "You're in?"

"Of course, I'm in. Wait, does that mean I have to become a member of this exclusive club?" And how much would that cost?!

He shakes his head, "You'll be my escort for the night. But you still have to make the test and wear the masks and so on... There're a couple of rules you need to stick to."

"A sex party with rules?"

"Of course there are rules. This party may be about pleasure only, but you don't want to go home, carring the product of your pleasure-only-party."

I nodd, "I'm going to get dressed. Is there a dress code?"

"A short, sexy dress. I have another mask for you in my room."

"What's the color of the mask?"

"It's silver."

I nodd, already having in my mind which dress fits best to it. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

He smiles before he watches me go, "I knew asking you was a good idea..."

* * *

**New chapter :) Please review!**

**I think it's obvious about what the next chapter will be. xD**

**Xoxo Nic**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"I didn't know that this party would be so far away from Manhattan..." I say as we both sit in a black limo, which was sent to us. A private driving service. Guess this is all about privacy. No information should get to the press about this party.

"Every month the party is at another location. This way it doesn't get boring." he explains as the driver drives into the ascend to an old looking castle. We're already wearing our masks. Ryan wears a black Venetian mask which covers half of his face while I am wearing a silver Venetian mask which only covers 1/3 of my forehead and eye area.

"Are we going to get home the same way we got here?" I ask him, being a little impressed by the castle a-like house we're getting closer to. It's decorated with flambeaux, a red carpet and lightings in the bushes. It looks like a whole different world in New York.

He nodds, "Just tell the people at the reception that you want to go. They give you a drive whom you can tell our adress."

"Okay..." I say a little nervous as the car stops.

"Ready?"

I grin at him, "I can't believe you've been doing this for years, while I was always at the apartment."

"Correction," he says getting out of the car before he holds his hand out for me, "You were at work all these years. Each time I wanted to ask you, you were stuck in the studio." he says, helping me getting out of the car. "Plus, I wasn't really sure how you would react... I mean, with your past."

I'm wearing a silver dress with a deep cut in front and back. The tight cut of the dress emphasizes my body shape perfectly. "I don't want to talk about the past. This is all about the presence and enjoying it the best we can."

Behind another couple we walk down the red carpet. The couple's wearing masks as well, but unlike us they're kissing in between, enjoying this party before it already started.

"So couples go to that as well?" I ask Ryan as we enter the house.

"Yes. They usually like to watch or be watched."

I arch an eyebrow at him, "They let someone watch them as they're... doing it?"

He grins, "It gives you a whole new rush, Gabi... Try it, if you're brave enough."

The foyer is amazingly huge. It has wide ceilings and is decorated beautifully. Candles are standing everywhere, giving the wide rooms a romantic atmosphere. I'm already excited to see what's the core of the party.

"Mr. Evans," a brunette says smiling. She's not wearing a mask. Guess that's how to differenciate between the party guests and the hosts. The hosts or the service are not wearing masks. "As I can see you finally managed to bring your escort with you."

I stare at her confused, "You guys talked about me?"

"Oh, no... not in this kind of way, Miss."

She doesn't even know my name. Guess Ryan stayed discreet about that at least.

"But I'm glad she found the time to finally attend." Ryan says before he writes his name into the guestbook. I wonder if I have to do the same. His blue eyes look at me, "That's where our ways separate. I'll see you tomorrow." he says, kissing my cheek.

Confused I mumble, "Okay. See you..."

The brunette with the bright blue eyes smiles at me, "Don't worry. We won't hurt you or anything."

"I'm not afraid of pain..." I say and bite my lip.

"Oh, I see..." she says winking at me.

"That's not what I meant." I correct myself as soon as I understood the wrong message I just send her. Although, maybe I would try it tonight...

A dark haired man walks over to us, "Daniel," she says, placing her hand on his shoulder. "She's a newbie. An escort."

The man with the grey eyes nodds at me, "Follow me, Miss Mysterious."

_Miss Mysterious. _I can't help but let my mind wander over to _Mr._ _Mysterious_ for a second.._. _He surely would never attend those kind of parties.I follow Daniel down the hallway, he stops in front of a dark wooden door, "Are you clean?"

"Of course." I answer as he unlocks the door with his key.

"But we have to make a test anyway. Just to make sure. I mean, we don't want any genital diseases here. I hope you understand." he says in a sexy voice. His body shape is muscular and I wouldn't mind getting more than examined by him actually...

I nodd as he holds the door open for me. It's an examination room just like one out of a gynecologist's office. I'm surprised that they have those kinds of rooms here as well. But then again, I should rather wonder _what they don't have here_.

"I'm Dr. Cross by the way." he says, putting on gloves. "Take a seat." he says, nodding towards the examnination chair.

I let my thong fall on the ground before I get seated on the chair, placing each leg on the holder. I feel like I'm at the gynecologist, although this actually is a sex party. But safety goes over everything, I remind myself.

"I'm going to take a smear and make a bloodtest." he explains before I feel him doing his work. "Mhm..." he says.

"What?" I ask him surprised.

"You have a nice vagina, Miss Mysterious. Well formed."

I feel my face getting a little red, while my body temperature is rising. Out of the sudden, it's extremly hot in here. How can I get horny by just his words? "How long have you been doing this?"

"You mean at those parties?"

"Yeah... I mean, that should be a pretty nice incidental earning..."

"I earn one or two thousand dollar at a party... I've been doing this for two years now." he explains, "Done." he says before I get off the chair. "Your underwear is going to stay here."

"No underwear?" I ask him surprised.

"So your escort didn't mentioned that rule..." he trails off, rolling his eyes. "Rule number one: Everything that happens within those walls, will stay here. Rule number two: No underwear, but you can keep on your bra since this is your first time. Rule number three: Use condoms. We have condoms everywhere in the rooms."

I nodd before I feel him pinching into my arm. Right, he still needs to do the bloodtest. I watch my blood flowing into a little bottle.

"I'll have the results in five minutes." he says before he puts a pflaster on my arm.

"That's fast."

"I don't want to keep you from having your fun." he says in a flirty voice to me.

"Oh I'm still unsure wherther or not I will enjoy this party."

"Do you enjoy sex?"

"Yes." At least, now I do. I don't know anyone who doesn't.

"Then you will enjoy this party. Trust me." he says before he kisses me softly. A doctor who kisses his patients, yeah guess that really only happens on a sex party.

"Okay." I say a little breathlessly and surprised from his kiss.

"I didn't tell you what's rule number four, did I?" he asks me, letting his fingers trail down my arms.

I feel my body temperature rising right away. God, I really need to have sex this night. Badly. I shake my head, "What's rule number four, doctor?"

He grins before he places his hands around my hips, "The doctor gets the first fuck."

I lace my fingers with each other behind his neck, "What about the bloodtest and the smear?" I ask him, feeling the examination chair behind my back.

"Just a formality..." he says with a shrugg, pressing my body against his to make me feel his errection, "Plus a hot looking woman like you definitly looks after her health... And I would love to be your gynecologist on regular basis."

"After this night, we won't see each other again, doc." I whisper into his ear, "I am a dream coming true. A dream you will have only once. Tonight."

He stares into my eyes and I can see his eyes reflecting the sexual desire he is feeling for me, as well as his pulsing errection against my hips. Within one move he picks me up, before he places me on a kitchen unit, kissing me heavily. Seconds later I have opened his belt, letting his trousers fall on the ground. As our lips are still touching, I hear him ripping a condompackage open. Guess they really have condoms everywhere, I think before I feel him entering me. I expected more, I think a little disappointed as I feel him pumping into me. I lean back and enjoy, relax for a while although I know right away that he won't be the one who gives me my sexual climax tonight...

* * *

Totally sweaty I walk out of the examination room. He had come three times. I had come exactly zero times, but that's not news for me. While some women come each time they have sex, others... well, others are not so lucky.

I brush through my dark brown locks as I walk back the reception desk, where Amanda works, that's the name of the brunette with the dark blue eyes.

"Ah, you're back. Everything went fine?"

I nodd, "All good."

She hands me a pan and a piece of paper, "You need to sign a confindential agreement, since you're not a member... yet, I might say? If you decide to become a member after this night just tell it your escort. Mr. Evans will contact us then." she explains as I sign the agreement. "Any questions left?"

"Well, how exactly is this going to...?" I can't even find words to describe this. "I mean, I've never been at this kind of party and I-"

"Well," she starts, looking at the piece of paper, "Miss Montez, this party is for pleasure only. We have rooms for single-couples only, rooms for groups and rooms for watchers. As well as room for those who prefer to get a specific kick, I might call it."

I arch an eyebrow at her. "Do you mean BDSM?" I ask her slowly.

She nodds, "We are here to fullfill all your wishes. Anything that has to do with pleasure..."

"And how do I see if someone is already... marked by another person?" I ask a little helplessly. "I mean, I don't want to steal another man from a women." I've done that one too many times.

She smiles before she hands me a wrist corsage with white orchids. She places it on my right wrist, "When it's on the right wrist it means you're a newbie. When it's on the left wrist it means you're free. If it's off, you shouldn't speak to this person."

"What about the men?"

"They wear watches. Their Rolex watch tells you what's up with them. Right wrist: I'm free. Left wrist: I'm into threesomes or groups. If the Rolex is off it means the person is not free at the moment."

I nodd.

"But that changes. If the person is not free at the moment that doesn't mean the person is off limits for the whole night, Miss Montez."

"Okay, got it." I say and smile a little helplessly.

"One last rule: Use another name. Chose one name for each party. It makes a whole lot more fun being someone else. Enjoy the pleasure." she says smiling before she points down the hallway.

I take a deep breath before I walk down the foyer. My Silver Jimmy Choo's are making the typical click-clack sound on the marble floor which echos in the room. As I walk into the ballroom, I am surprised.

This isn't some cheap sex party. This is a classical, elite sex party. Women aren't just sleeping with their men, they're enjoying a nice flirt first. I hear them giggling, flirting with their partner. A partner who either is a man or woman. Anything is possible at this party. Anything for pleasure.

A waiter crosses my way, offering me a glass of champaign. I take it from the silver tablet before I take a step into the party. Soft music is playing. Piano music. I don't recognize the artist or title of the song. Everything is decorated with candles, just like in the foyer. From the ceiling are hanging big crystal chandeliers. All women and men are wearing masks. Some are prettier than others. Everyone is dressed elegantly. Dressed as if this was a gala. Dressed as if this was the most glamorous event they had ever attended.

I take a sip from my champagn and let it flow down my throat as I walk further into the room. Everyone seems to have a good time here. I hear no moans, no signs of pleasure for which the party stands for. Guess this room is one to get to know your sexual partner for the next hours, minutes or night. I can see big golden vases standing everywhere. On tables the vases stand along with flowers. White roses. Guess those vases contain the condoms. The only safety this party has to offer - along with the confidential agreement I had to sign.

I take another sip before I feel someone's breath behind me. I turn around immediately, not baring this feeling of not knowing who stares at me.

"Good evening." A rather short man in a black suit greets me. He's wearing his Rolex on the left. Does that mean he's free? Or did the right wrist meant he was free? Or is he a watcher? Or does he like being watched? Is he into groupsex? Threesomes? Too many questions run through my mind at the same time. I don't remember any longer. Gosh, this is so confusing!

"Uhm, hi." I say, looking down at him. Yeah, he isn't really my type.

"So you're a newbie..." his eyes are focused on my wrist. On the Orchids.

I look down at my wrist as well before I shake it lightly, "Yes." I say, looking up again. Suddenly my eyes stop at another figure. He's standing in the corner of the room, leaning casually in his black suit against the wall. He takes a sip of his champagn glass. His Rolex is on the right wrist. Does that mean he's a watcher?

Out of the sudden his eyes capture me. His emerald colored orbs stare at me. They stare at my eyes for minutes. I'm getting lost in them as I feel his eyes undressing me. I feel my body temperature rising to a whole new level as he eyeballs me, as he checks me out. Silently, I am praying for him to choose me. Walk over to me.

The short man in front of me turns around as I don't answer to his blabber. "Don't get your hopes up, hon." he says to me.

I look at him for a second. Suddenly I notice the huge age difference between them. While the man in the corner is about my age, the man in front of me is far from anywhere near thirty. I feel disgust. No, I feel even a little fear.

He smiles at me, "He doesn't do newbies."

"Oh but he'll do me." I hiss at him before I walk pass him. His eyes haven't left my body for a second since I started talking to that oldie in front of me.

I slowly make my way through the crowd. I pass giggling voices, I pass flirty voices, I pass hot breaths and I pass couples who walk hand in hand out of the room. Guess they already found their partner for the moment.

As I'm nearly by his side, I see a blonde appearing in front of him. She's wearing a floorlength golden dress and her hair is up. She talks to him for a second, before she takes his hand. Hand in hand they walk away from me. But not without one last glance from the emerald orbs. He eyeballs me before he licks his lips. So I clearly have sent out my signals. _Later_, his eyes tell me before they look away again. His hand on the blondes back leads her into a room which is separated by a white wooden door from the ballroom. I'm unsure whether or not I should follow. But I feel the urge to do so. In trance, I open the door and walk into the room. It's a nearly black room. The candles are the only lightsource. There are several round canopy beds with black, transparent fabrics. Some beds are empty, other's are taken by couples who are kissing, having sex. Aroused moans will the room, drowning the piano music out. As if anyone would need any music to get into the mood. Just those erotic voices are enough to get into the mood, I notice as I feel my body reacting to the atmosphere right away. The air is heavy, coated in lust. I notice some beds are taken by three people, some are just taken by femlae couples. But I can't see the emerald eyes or the golden dress from the women. I also notice that there are armchairs. Some are taken. By women only. They are sitting there, letting their hands travel up and down their bodies. They're aroused. Just like me. Then it clicks. It's the room for watchers. Some are even doing it themselves, I notice as a couple of women start moaning in the armchairs.

I quickly walk through the room, carefully to not interrupt anyone from experiencing the pleasure. It's _so hot_ in this room, I think before I open another door. I'm in a hallway. A white, innocent hallway. Nothing in this hallway tells me what happens behind the many white wooden doors. If only knew which door the emerald eyes opened. I wonder if those are the rooms for the couples only. Probably. On some rooms I can see corsages handing around the doorknob. That probably means it's occupied. I slowly walk down the long hallway, I can not even hear a single moan. Nothing. It's totally silent. I shiver as I feel a cold breeze touching my skin. I stop at the stairs which lead downstairs. I stare at the steps for a couple of minutes, wondering what happens down there. I can hear loud moans coming as I walk down the stairs. Then I hear leather clashing against something. I hear someone crying, no it's another moan. It just started as a cry and turned into a moan filled with pleasure. I stop halfway. Do I really want to see that? Watch BDSM? Watch someone being in a world between pleasure and pain?

Another leather clash fills the room, before the woman moans loudly. I do, I decide before I walk downstairs. This room is held in red. In a dark red. Instruments are hanging on the falls. Everything from simple handcuffs to folggers in a variety of sizes.

I notice that I am not the only one who looks around. There are a lot of people, all standing in a circle. I make my way through them and to the moans. Then I see her. The woman is laying handcuffed on a couch, enjoying the leather clashs which come from another man. She's totally naked, while the man is only wearing a black trouser. He hits her with the flogger, her skin turns red right away, from her lips a loud moan escapes. She's aroused. Fascinated I watch her, just like the rest of the crowd. I didn't know that pain could create pleasure. Everyone is watching her as the next clash makes her come, makes her let out her biggest moan yet. Her body bulges up before the sweet orgasm makes it's way through her veins. She comes longer than I thought, making the dark leather couch wet. It takes her several minutes to regain her strength. The man releases her body from the handcuffs and she gets off the couch. The woman has just gotten back from her trip. She grinning.

"Who's next?" the man asks.

Another woman walks out of the crowd before she gets out of her dress. I turn around and make my way out of the room as the room gets filled with leather clashs. Seconds later the room starts filling with moans again.

I slowly walk up the stairs again, feeling my body getting wet again. Gosh, I really need to find a sexual partner - and I want the emerald colored orbs.

I quickly walk down the hallway and back to the ballroom again. The ballroom is a lot fuller than the last time I was here. I quickly glance at the watch, which is hanging on the fall. My tour lasted a whole hour and a half. Wow.

My eyes scan immediately for the emerald colored eyes. There are nowhere to be seen. Guess the man is still occupied with the women in the golden dress. Giving her the pleasure I badly need to recieve.

I walk through the open glass door over to the pool area. The bright pool shines and I can see hundrets of people standing around it, chatting with their chosen partner for the moment. Fire-breathers entertain the crowd. Fascinated I stand still, watching the crowd, the firebreathers... the atmosphere which surrounds them. It's wonderfull.

I feel hot breath touching my neck. "Looking for me, newbie?" I hear a sexy male voice seconds later.

I turn around and stare into the emerald colored orbs. Wow, being now closer to him now, his eyes are even more beautifull. Fascinated I stare into his eyes.

I open my mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. Instead, I feel my pulsing center of lust as well as my body temperature rising. God, he's making my body go insane right away.

"Yes." I breath out after a minute of staring at him.

"I don't do newbies..." he trails off before his eyes dance down my body. "Usually." he adds before he takes my hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as he leads me out away from the fire-breather and inside again.

"Question is, where will we not go." he says as we walk hand in hand out of the ballroom.

"What's your name?"

"Austin." he says shortly. It's a lie. But a lie I'll go with for the night. "What's your's, newbie?"

"Lola." I say after a second of thinking. Yeah, Lola fits my sexual self the best.

He stops in front of a white wooden door. He unlocks it with a key he gets out of the jacket. It's a golden old key, which fits into the keywhole.

"Where is the lady in the golden dress?"

"Is there someone jealous? I'm going to take your virginity soon enough, Lola."

"I'm not a virgin."

"I meant your sex party virginity." he says before he holds the door open.

"You didn't answer my question." I notice before I walk into the room. It's a normal masterbedroom with a king size bed, an open fireplace and a bathroom to shower afterwards. Condoms are in those big golden vases which stand on the nightstands.

He walks in after me before he locks the room from inside. "She was an old friend. We watched a couple having sex in one of the private rooms."

"Will someone watch us?" I ask him, turning around to face his emerald colored orbs. _Such an amazing color_.

He shruggs, "After I've taken your virginity perhaps. But the first time should only be mine."

I gulp, maybe I should tell him that the doctor was the first one. "Do doctors count?"

He shakes his head, "Doctors don't count, Lola." he says, coming closer to me.

"Do you come to those parties more often?" I ask him as I feel his hot breath against my aroused skin.

"You ask too many questions." he says before he kisses my neck.

I feel my heartrate going up right away. "I'm just nervous. I mean, are you into BDSM o-" his forefinger on my lips stop me from talking.

"No questions. No answers. Just pleasure. For me and you." he says into my eyes.

I gulp before I nodd. His dominance scares and arouses me the same time. A mixture I've never felt before. Guess I'm a virgin after all. A virgin to all of this...

He takes a step back before he lets his eyes scan my figure, "You have a perfectly shaped body, Lola." he answers, grinning. "Take the dress off."

As I let my hands reach the zipper of my dress, he shakes his head.

"No. Don't take off your dress." he says, walking behind me. "Interesting..."

"Have you ever taken any women's virginity?" I ask him as I feel him, wiping my hair away from my back.

"In the beginning it was my favorite time of the night... But usually the women were all unsure and helpless. But you... you are not insecure. You're the opposite." he says before his hands reach the zipper of my dress.

I'm silent as I feel his hands slowly pulling down the zipper of my dress, "What makes you so sure?"

"A woman who has such a confident aura around herself is anything but insecure." he says as he stripes the dress slowly off my body.

"Maybe I'm a good actress." I say, facing him with my back as I hear him getting out of his clothes.

"Turn around." he demands and I listen to him. He's only wearing his boxers.

"I thought underwear was not allowed."

"Not for someone like me."

Someone like him? What does that mean? Is he someone special? The elite of the elite?

His eyes scan my nearly naked figure and I feel my body getting aroused by just his eyes.

He smiles before he lets his fingercups travel down from my neck to my navel. I feel every muscle reacting to his touch. "You have a perfectly shaped body, Lola. I've never seen anyone like you."

I gulmp my insecure self down, before I dig out my sexy self. This is not me. I am not insecure. Never once have I been insecure ever since... ever since I got out of there.

As his fingercups dance around my navel, I decide that this mask will hide my insecure self. Put it into a box and hide it far far away for this night.

I let my hands touch his muscular upper arms before my eyes travel down his half nacked body. He is muscular. The most muscular man I've ever seen. But in a sexy way. It's the right mixture of muscles and fat. The right mixture which makes my body go crazy. My eyes stop at his tattoo on his left rip, under his left arm. It's a EKG from someone's hearbeat. Automatically my eyes move over to his left hand.

He shakes his head, "I'm not married. We're doing nothing wrong."

I let my eyes wander up his muscular chest before I stop at his eyes. He has amazing eyes. Eyes which sparkle back at me. For seconds he stares at me before his hands on my hips pull me closer to him. My hips clash softly against his, making me feel his pulsing errection. Please have a good size, I beg before I feel his lips on mine. _Man_ is he a good kisser, I think as I let his tongue glide into my mouth. As we continue kissing heavily I let my hands moves down his muscular back, feeling each muscle moving as we slowly walk over to the bed. We continue kissing before I fall softly on the bed. My body is aroused. Never in my life have I been more aroused. Never in my life I've wanted sex more than just now. And I've experienced a lot of sex... I quickly throw the last thought out of my head as Austin starts kissing his way down my face. Slowly he kisses my neck, mumbling something. Then he lets his tongue glide down my neck, down my chest, down my stomach. I start breathing heavily as my body starts getting more and more aroused.

"You are a dream woman, Lola..." he says before his hands start massaging my breasts.

I let out a soft moan before I bite my lip. I shake my head, "Don't." I say into his eyes.

He looks confused into my brown orbs.

"No foreplay." I explain before taking his hand and letting it wander beneath my navel. The center of my lust is already glowing. I couldn't take any foreplay.

He grins before his free hand grabs into the golden vase, "I've never had anyone who doesn't want foreplay."

"You mean no virgin." I breath out as my hands slide down his black boxers, revealing his pulsing errection. I silently thank the sky for the size. It's not tiny and a lot bigger than the doctor's one.

He shakes his head before he lets the unpacked condom silde over his errection, "No, I mean no one but you. Usually women want foreplay. Want oral satisfaction, which I gladly give since it turns me on as well but -" I shut him off with a kiss. A harsh quick kiss.

I spread my legs, using his hands before I smile at him, "Stop talking. This party is about pleasure only, isn't it?"

He kisses me harshly before I feel him entering me. Gosh, is he big! I let my head sink on the pillow as my body takes the time to adjust to his size. While my body still adjusts, his kiss on my neck arouses me even more, making me wetter and wetter until I feel him completely inside of me. It's a wonderfull feeling. The feeling to be so filled up. To be nearly filled up to the edge.

"Show me how good you are." I say grinning to him.

He returns my dirty grin before he kisses me quickly, "Definitly not a virgin." he says before he starts pumping into me. I feel my body reacting to each move, wanting each move to last longer than it does. I feel each nerve reacting to his moving penis inside of me. Each nerve is active as he glides in and out of me. Slowly at first. Then faster. Harder.

He pumps into me without any regrets. My body is just an instrument to him. An instrument for pleasure. Harder and faster he starts pumping into me. I watch his sweat dropping down his forehead, falling on my stomach as I feel my nerves going crazy. I close my eyes and let out the pleasure via moans. Moans filled with lust which is building inside of me.

"Oh yeah..." I say, feeling an orgasm building. Maybe this time I'm actually going to be able to come. "You feel _so good_ inside of me." I breath out.

"I didn't expect you to be so wet, Lola." he says between his pumps.

I look at him innocently, "I've never wanted anyone more than you, Austin. For this night, you're all I want. All I need inside of me." I say into his eyes before I throw my head back into the pillow as my cunt encloses his penis a little more. The orgasm builds and builds inside of me. "Oh god, I'm going to come!" I breath out just seconds before all my muscles starts vellicating at the same time. Seconds later the blood rushing through my veins is all I am able to hear. He continues pumping into me. For a minute. Another minute. Until I feel another orgasm rushing through my veins. He pumps into me once more before he comes inside of me. Long. Strong. Loudly.

I let my hands rest on his chest as he comes inside of me. I feel his muscles vellicating as he cries out my false name. My name for the night.

He stares into my eyes, capturing my chocolate brown orbs in his emerald eyes for an eternity. Then he pulls out of me as slowly as possible, making my muscles vellicate a little.

"Wow." he breath out as I pull the condom off of his penis.

"Thank you." I say grinning, before I throw the condom into the trash next to the bed.

"I gladly took your virginity, Lola." he says, trying to catch his breath.

I shake my head, "No. I meant the orgasm." I breath out before I roll over to my stomach.

He looks at me as I let my fingers travel over his muscular stomach down to the sexy V between his pelvic before I travel up to his hairfree chest. "You're welcome." he says truthfully into my eyes.

I smile at him before his hands grab my hips and pull me closer to him. "Whose heartrate is on your left rip?" I ask him.

"My brother's. He has mine as well." he says before he turns my body around so I am laying on my back again. He lifts himself a little before he lets his hands travel into the already pulsing center of my lust.

I close my eyes as I feel his hands starting doing magic. Magic for the whole evening. The whole night.

"You're already wet again..." he says, noticing. "How can anyone have such a strong desire for sex?"

I open my eyes, "Question is, how can anyone not?" I ask back.

Seconds later I feel his fingers pulling out of me. _What? No!_ I open my mouth to protest, but he kisses me quickly.

"Get dressed." he says into my eyes before he lifts himself from the bed.

Confused I look at him.

He chuckles as if he's remembering that I am a newbie. Perhaps he thought that I was a member for a moment. "Right... Open the first drawer of the cupboard. There's your underwear for the night." he says as he opens another drawer of a cupboard on his side of the bed.

Still a little confused I get off the bed and open the first drawer of the white cupboard. There is underwear in it. Lacy underwear in different colors. No, in _every_ color. I open another drawer and get greeted by silk underwear. Guess each drawer has underwear with another fabric. I close it again before I open the first drawer again. It offers a variety of slips. No bras.

"Which one would you like to see on me?" I ask him as my eyes wander down the colors.

"The black one." he says casually. "That should be your size."

I nodd before I get out the black laced pants. As I slip into them, I notice that they have a hole in the middle. A hole which has to be there. A hole to make the penetration easier, I think as I let the laced pants clash softly against my already aroused skin. Does that mean he will fuck me when I'm wearing panties?

"What about a bra?" I ask him and look over my shoulder. He's wearing another black boxer shorts. This time it's from Armani. He looks hot. So hot, that I feel my pulse rising again within a second of just staring at his muscular body.

Grinning, he walks over to me. My eyes watch his every move, my body reacts to every move, making my pulse rise. Never in my life have I felt my body creating a desire so fastly after I've just expierenced an orgasm.

He stops behind me, placing his hands on my breasts. He starts massaging them, causing me to close my eyes and lean my aroused body against his muscular chest.

"You have wonderfull breasts, Lola..." he whispers into my ear before he kisses it. "But not everyone needs to see that right away." he says, stoping out of the sudden.

My eyes shut open. Then his hands open another drawer of the cupboard.

"Mhm, let's see..." he says, his eyes scanning every single black bra. It's the first time I notice his accent. His Australian accent. "No corset, that will only be a pain for you when you come for me..." his eyes stop at a black tulle and satin babydoll with a little push up. He picks it up and holds it in front of my chest. "That."

I take it from his hands and get into it, feeling his eyes on me as my breasts and upper body get lightly covered with the tull. I look sexy. More than that, according to his sparkling eyes.

He takes my hand, "Come on, or I'm going to fuck you right here again."

"I wouldn't mind." I say back as he leads me out of the room.

"I am not done with taking your virginity, Lola." he says before he locks the room.

"Does every male member have a key to a room?"

He shakes his head, "The important members do, the unimportant no."

I nodd, "How important are you?" I ask him as he leads me down the corridor.

"The most important member." he says to me before he opens another door. The lights are dimmed in this room. It's a huge, wide room. We get greeted by moans right away. Just like in the other room, this room is filled with several round canpony beds with black tull, so you can clearly see who is having sex in the bed. Around some beds are chairs. Some are taken by other couples. They just sit there and watch. Some seem aroused. Others seem interested as their eyes watch a couple having heavily sex. But the couple in the bed doesn't seem to mind, no it's the other way. The eyes which are focused on them seem to arouse them even more. Fascinated I watch the watchers, who are watching the couples who are having sex. This is like a watching live porn in the closest way possible. Now I get it.

Austin's fingers lace with mine before he starts making it's way through the room.

"Are we going to watch now as well?" I ask him in a whisper tone.

"Not only..." his eyes scan the room.

Not only? Does that mean someone will watch us later? I feel my body temperatur rising, god I can't wait!

"Choose a couple." he says to me as his eyes still scan the area.

My eyes do the same. I scan the beds, scan for a couple which I'd like to watch when they come for another.

"That one." he says for me before his hands drag me to my left. He leads me to the corner, where a big chair is placed in front of a round canpony bed with the tull. A blonde and a dark haired men are kissing heavily in the bed. His hands massage her breasts as she lets out big moans. Big aroused moans.

Austin sits down on the big chair. It's wider than normal chairs, I notice as my eyes watch him getting seated on the chair. I wonder where I am suppose to sit.

"Sit down." he demands. He means his lap.

I sit down on his lap slowly. He pulls my body with his hand on my pelvis closer to him.

"Lean back and enjoy." he whispers into my ear.

I let my body slowly rest against his muscular chest. He lets his head rest on my shoulder before his hands glide down my body, making each muscle vellicate.

"You're still aroused..." he says noticing.

I let out a big breath, "Yeah..."

The couple doesn't seem to mind that we're watching them. They don't even seem to notice us, I think as I watch the man licking her, giving her oral pleasure. They have both a nice figure. He is muscular, somewhere between lifeguard muscular and fitness junkie muscular. She is definitly as thin as a size zero model. All bones and no fat... and no muscles. But she's enjoying him. Suddenly I notice wedding bands. They're married. To each other. And they're enjoying it. Enjoying the kick... with us watching. I don't know what it is, but I feel my body getting more aroused every passing seconds. It's not the way her body reponses to his touches, it's not the way she moans... it's not the way he enjoys giving her pleasure. It's the way I want it as well, I realize as I hear the piano music clearly for a second. I feel Austin's hot breath on my neck.

"Fuck me, Austin." I whisper to him. "I want you. Now."

"Wrap your legs around mine." he whispers into my ear and I wrap his legs around his spread legs, spreading them as wide as possible. "Do you like it?"

I nodd, "I can see why they are all fascinated. I can also understand why they like being watched."

"Maybe I'll let them watch us later as well..." he says as I feel his hands gliding down my body again. Seconds later I feel his hands massaging the center of my lust. I close my eyes as his fingers start gliding in and out of me, arousing me, making my orgasm build deep inside of me.

"I'm not sure I want them to watch you come..." he says before he put two fingers in me.

I let out a moan as a response. An aroused moan.

"You're my very own precious perl... I don't like sharing." he whispers as his fingers still perform magic inside of me.

"S-Sharing?" I breath out aroused as his fingers start rubbing on my clit.

He kisses my neck softly before he continues massaging my vagina with his fingers. An amazing feeling...

"Oh God!" I say, arching my back, "I'm going to-" his lips on mine shut me off as I feel a sweet explosion going through my veins, making all my muscles vellicate at once.

Breathlessly, I let my body clash against his muscular chest which holds me. I feel his hand caressing my cheek, calming my aroused body down. A minute later, I open my eyes and get greeted by two pairs of dark brown eyes. They watched us instead of us watching them. I feel my cheeks getting red. Both naked humans grin at me as they eyeball my figure.

"Amazing..." the blonde says smiling at me. "Nice choice, Austin."

"Ever done a threesome?" the man asks me.

I shake my head, still too breathless to let a word come out of my mouth.

"We'd be glad to be the first." the blonde offers smiling.

"No, thanks. She's mine." Austin says, wrapping his hands around my sweaty upper body.

The blonde nods, "Of course..."

"We're sorry." the man apologizes for both of them.

Confused I look into his emerald colored orbs. They look a little angry. Wait, a second does he think that I am his _only_ partner for the night?

I shrugg, why do I care? He fullfills me completely. He is able to give me orgasms, so I shouldn't complain spending the next with him. With him only... But on the other side, there is so much to experience. So many new ways to... to come.

"I still have to show her a lot... Let her experience a lot." he explains to them, smiling. "She's a newbie."

"Oh you're a virgin?" the man asks me, arching an eyebrow.

"You don't seem like one."

"You look like you belong here. Right here..." the man agrees to his partner.

Suddenly Austin rises from the chair, having his hands still wrapped around my upper body. My feet reach the floor, seconds later I am standing.

I smile politely at them, "Thanks, I think."

"Some of us just belong here, you know?" they say out of one mouth before I feel Austin leading me away from the couple.

"Where are we going now?" I ask him eagerly.

He stops in front of a free canpony bed before he pulls the tull away so I can climb in. Without a word I sit down on the bed and wait for him to follow. He closes the tull behind himself before he get on the bed, facing me. He kisses me heavily, making me fall softly on the bed. I feel his hands wandering down my body, pushing the tull from the babydoll away from my stomach. Slowly his hands glide down my stomach and stop at my panties. He lides them of my body, glamourously.

"They will only excoriate..." he explains as I get out of them.

I stare into his emerald colored orbs, getting lost in the color. They're so wonderfull.

He smiles softly at me before he kisses me passionately. I return his kiss and lift myself. I wrap my hands around his neck as our tongues start battling. Minutes later I feel his errection on my inner thighs. I let go of his lips and grin against them before I lift myself to help him out of his boxers. My eyes eyeball his whole naked figure as he leans back to grab another condom for another round. Wow. Just wow... A man with such a body should be illegal. He pulls the condom out of the package and hands it to me. He wants me to touch his penis again, I think before I slide the condom on his big errection.

"You're amazing." I say into his eyes, my hands massaging his penis.

"Mhm..." he moans before he smiles. "Likewise, Lola."

I kiss him softly before I slowly sit on him, letting the penis slowly glide into my really wet minge. "You feel so good inside of me..."

"And you feel so good on me, my dear." he says before he kisses me again. His hands wander down my back and stop at my butt. "Show me what you've got."

I feel like I'm in a whole different world. A world in which only him and me exist. And this bed. Somewhere back in my mind, I can hear chairs creaking and I know that we're being watched. I don't care whether or not all eyes are focused on us. For me, there's only him. Well, at least for this night.

* * *

**New chapter! What do you guys think about Austin?**

**Please review :)**

**Xoxo Nic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

My eyes flutter open. Confused I stare at my ceiling. Where am I? I lift my head and look around. I'm home. But how did I got here? My head hurts, did I drink too much champagne last night? I slowly get out of the bed, feeling every sore muscle. I notice that I am wearing a black tull and satin babydoll with no panties. Where was I? And oh god, how much sex did I have? And with who? With how many? What the hell happened last night?!

I notice the letter on my nightstand. I pick it up and unfold it, watching two 10.000$ notes falling to the ground. I pick it up and look confused at him. Why does this letter contain 20.000 dollar?

I look at the letter: _Thanks for this breathtaking evening. It was more than a pleasure to spend this night with you, literally. I couldn't find your dress, or shoes for the matter. I hope the money is enough for a new dress and a pair of... Jimmy Choos, I think you wore Jimmy Choos. I have no idea which label your dress was from. But it looked breathtaking on you._

_A_

My mouth stays open for a second before my eyes re-read his letter. A... who was A? Alex?... Arnold?... Andreas?... Austin! His name was Austin!

Oh God, I was at a sex party last night! An amazing sex party. A party at which I had slept with Austin. Over and over and over again. And he even had the ability to make me come. With him. For him. For... others. Damn it, I slept with him in front of others! In front of strangers which found watching us erotic.

I shake my head before I wrapp a silk dressing gown around my sore body and brush through my dark brown locks as I walk into the kitchen. Ryan is already sitting at the island, eating his omlette.

"Morning." I grumble as I walk to the fridge.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ryan yells as soon as his eyes see me.

I growl, "Too loud... But thanks." I say as his strong arms embrace my petite body.

"You seemed to enjoy the party last night." he says grinning.

"What time is it?" I ask him as I open the water bottle.

"Seven. How was it?" he asks me. "You look like you had some _really nice_ sex last night."

I sit down next to him, feeling each nerve react. I nodd slowly, "My head hurts. My body is sore. I think I had a little too much sex last night."

He grins, "Not too much... maybe just too strongly."

I arch an eyebrow at him, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

He shows me another grin, "It was your first time at those kind of parties and you already made everyone talk about you, watch you coming over and over again with Austin in one of the canpony beds in the VIP rooms."

I let my head sink into my hands, "Oh god no! Did you-"

"No. I don't have access to those rooms. Plus, I don't want to see my sister getting fucked by the hotest member of the club."

"Hotest member you say?" I ask, arching an eyebrow at him.

He nodds. "And I have no idea how you made him fuck you."

"He doesn't do virgins. At least until last night." I say, grinning as I remember his hands on my body... Mhm, godly.

He returns my grin, "Now I do."

I look at him confused.

"It's your charme. You can get every man you want. Gay or straight. Doesn't matter, you have them all under your spell, including Austin."

I blush, "Thanks for the compliment."

"It's the truth. Where were you last night?"

"After an old short man showed interest in me, I flew. I followed Austin and a blonde-"

"Claudia."

"Claudia through the ballroom. But I lost track as soon as they walked into another room. It was a room for the watchers, for lesbian watchers. Next I found myself in a white hallway with closed rooms. On some doorknobs were corsages, I think that meant that the room was taken. Then I walked downstairs."

"You watched BDSM?" he asks me with an arch eyebrow, "I thought after what happened you'd-"

"I know, me too. I didn't stay there for long. It isn't my scene, I guess." I say and take another sip of the water. "I walked back to the ballroom and looked for Austin."

"Did you find him?"

"He found me. Without any words we walked into a room which he unlocked."

"His private room?! You got into his _private room_?! Seriously? Do you know how _fucking lucky you were_?!" Ryan says shocked.

I shrugg, "It was just a room."

"No, it's not. Austin takes women in that room very rarely. His private room is only for the elite of the elite. If he really wants you, you get into that room."

"Guess he really wanted me, then. I was a little nervous."

"Because of the sex?"

"No, because I didn't know what he was into."

He nodds, "And then you guys had sex."  
"Great sex. Making me come, kind of sex. Which by the way couldn't do the doctor. He really had a tiny penis. I mean, in comparision with Austin's."

Ryan grins, "Yeah the women get a sexy male doctor and the men a sexy female doctor... That's their initiation ritual. It's fun, but usually not so good..."

I roll my eyes, "You could have told me that! And that I have to go there naked underneath my clothes."

He grins, "It wouldn't have been fun if I told you."

"Anyways, now I know for the next time."

"Next time?"

I nodd, "I'm thinking about becoming a member of the club. I mean, if this thing with Chris doesn't work out." _Christopher._ God, I completely forgot him for the last 24 hours. Austin did a lot of work... I wonder briefly what Chris is doing right now... Surely he isn't as sore as I am.

"Did you imagine having sex with Chris while Austin fucked you?"

"Not once." I say shaking my head. "Austin was too dominant to let my mind go some place else. What do you know about him?"

Ryan shruggs, "Not much. I know that he is the wealthiest member. I also know that he always gets the hot women first... I know that he usually doesn't do virgins. But that's all."

"What about his real name?"

He shakes his head. "Not even the admistrative department knows that, I think. Speaking of fake names, what was your's?"

"You first."

"Damon."

"Lola."

"Lola?"

I nodd and grinning I ask, "It's slutty enough, don't you think?"

He bursts out of laughter, "Yeah from what I've heard you were _really a Lola last night_."

* * *

I stare at my reflection in the floor length mirror in my bedroom. My eyes eyeball my figure. I'm wearing a tight black dress with a deep V-cut on the back and in the front. Along with the dress I'm wearing my favorite black Monlo Blahnik - and they kind of are the most comfortable shoes I've ever owned. My hair is curled in big, volumous curls, which are falling loosely on my shoulder, stoping just before my navel. My make up is rather heavy: Smoky eyes with a dark red lipstick and a little blush. All in all, yeah I think I do look hot on my birthday. After a hot long bath my body isn't sore anymore, thank god. I can't believe I actually attened a sex party - no, wait, I can't believe I actually enjoyed it _so much_.

My vibrating BlackBerry interupts my thoughts. It vibrates so heavily that it nearly falls of my nightstand. I pick it up and stare at the display: Another missed call from my mouther. All in all that would make seven missed calls from my mouther, four missed calls from Vance and... zero calls from Sharpay. What a great family I have!

I roll my eyes before my phone starts vibrating in my fingers again. _Another_ call from my mouther. I shake my head before I press decline and switch the phone of - it's been getting on my nerves the whole day!

"SUPRISE!" I hear my girls crying so loudly that it echoes in the whole apartment.

"Where the hell is Gabi?!" Kelsi asks worried.

I grin before I open the door of my bedroom. "Here I am."

Both california girls run over to me, hugging me so tightly that my air runs nearly out

"Happy birthday!" they both cry at once, hugging me even tighter.

"Can't... breathe..." I mumble.

"Sorry." They say at once before letting me go.

"You look hot." Miley says, letting her eyes run up and down my body.

I smile straight into her bright blue eyes, "Likewise, Miss Cyrus." I say before I look at Kelsi, "And you look great as well, Kelsi."

She huggs me again, "Aw, I can't believe you're already 22!Time runs by sooo fast."

"I know..." I mumble.

"Oh is that what you got from your parent- I mean, from Vance and Victoria?" Miley asks me, her eyes focused on the items which are lieing on the kitchen island. The presents are still wrapped, but I already know what I got from them. I got earrings or a necklace or both from Vance, while my mother chooses to stay to the classic Spa-weekend gift for two. Each year she thinks I would ask her to spend the weekend with her... and each year I choose to do it with Ryan instead.

"Yes." I say in one breath before I shrugg.

"And the flowers?" Miley asks, her eyes focused on the peonies.

"_That_ my ladies was a gift from her recent boyfriend." Ryan announces smiling, "He turned her office into a fucking sea of flowers!"

"_What_?!" They both ask me at once.

"Ups, you didn't tell them yet, did you?"

I glance at Ryan, "No, I did not."

"Why not?!" Kelsi asks me.

I shrug, "There wasn't the right time..."

"Okay, now spill! We want to know _everything_!" Miley says grinning before she gets seated on the barstool in front of the island.

"Hold on, we need to champagne for that..." Ryan says smiling.

"I've got that covered, girls!" I hear Amy announcing smiling as she walks into our kitchen.

"Amy!" both girls scream before they throw their arms around her.

"Wow, you girls really missed me, huh?"

"L.A. can be such a bitch..." Miley says rolling her eyes.

"_Such_ a bitch." Kelsi agrees with her before she takes the bottle of rosé champagne from Amy. "Your job, Ry."

"A pleasure." Ryan says smiling before he opens the bottle.

I get out four crystal glasses and hold it under the bottle as Ryan fills up each glass with rosé liquor.

"Okay, so who are we talking about?" Amy asks before she takes a sip.

"Gabi's new _loooover_!" Miley says grinning.

"Wait, new lover? I thought you weren't looking."

I sigh, "I wasn't... It just happened."

"You won't tell us any more, will you?" Kelsi says worried.

I bite my lip, "No. As for now... No."

"Why?"

"Because she's not sure how long this will last." Ryan answers for me.

* * *

The soul music is coating the VIP area of the most exclusive club in whole Mannhattan into a romantic atmosphere. I have no idea how Ryan did that, but he made sure we all got into this club. Me and my girlfriends.

"Another round of Martinis?" the waiter asks us. He's wearing a black oxford shirt along with a black jeans.

Kelsi nodds for all of us, "And make it quick."

I giggle as the band starts playing one of my favorite songs. Valerie by Amy Winehouse.

"Oh we have to go dancing!" Miley says pulling my arm.

I laugh as we make our way away from the luxurious seating area. The dancefloor is overwhelmed by dancing couples. Seems like Miss Winehouse is still in our blood.

Couples are pressed against each other, moving to the beat of one of the best soul singers in the world.

We start to move along with the beat, getting lost in the world which the music provides us. I close my eyes, letting the music be my only leader. It doesn't take long, until I feel male hands on my hips. Just like my girlfriends. We all seem to have the same effect on man - they look at us as if we were send straight from heaven. As if we were Charlie's angels.

I turn around and look into dark brown orbs. Drunken dark brown orbs. The man who's dancing with me is about my age - 22 years old. He has black silky hair and a body which is worth to work as a Hollister model. Yeah, he's definitely a nice catch for the evening. A nice birthday present.

Thirty minutes later we're still on the dancefloor, not able to let go of the chemistry our bodies have created in such a short amount of time. The song changes into Sweet about me by Gabriella Cilmi as he swings me around.

"I believe you could use a drink." he whispers into my ear.

My body is glistering with sweat. My black dress with a deep v-cut in the back and front is glued on my skin. I need more than just a drink from him.

I smile at him, but I won't make it so easy for him. "I have my drink already waiting for me." I say looking at the VIP area. Ryan is talking to someone in a white oxford shirt and dark washed jeans. From what I see, yeah this man surely is worth for more than just a one-night stand.

"Oh... of course. I'm sorry." he says and leaves me alone on the dancefloor.

Wait, what?! What the hell did just happen? Did he run away from me? I wanted to play with him, not make him run away!

Frustrated I leave the dancefloor as well, able to overhear some conversations.

"The owner is here?"

"I can't believe it. God, what would I do for a night with him..."

"Or a kiss..."

I smile, maybe I would risk one or two glances for the owner as well. Maybe that would finally give me the satisfaction I couldn't get from Mr. Dark and Dangerous. Whoever that owner is.

The song changes to American Boy by Estelle Swaray as I slowly make my way up to the VIP area again. Well, I rather dance than walk up that steps.

The man who has talked to Ryan has disappeared.

"Okay, we need to drink to our birthday girl!" Ryan says, handing me the glass which is filled with gin.

"To our birthdaygirl!" Miley says grinning.

"And to freaking 22 more years to come!" Kelsi says smiling before we all take a sip.

"Gabriella, you have no idea who just walked up-" Miley starts. Confused I stare into her bright blue eyes. She looks shocked, aroused and her face turns slightly red within a second. Who the hell is she talking about?!

"Listen, I have no idea that he would be here, let alone him being..." Ryan stops talking, his eyes focused behind me.

I feel his presence behind me before I even see him. The effect he has on me is there again. Just like that, he has me under control. I am obsessed with him. _Now_ I get Miley's look, it's probably the same look I have every time I look at him as well.

"We should go." Ryan says, grabbing Miley's hand, who grabs Kelsi's. Within miliseconds my friends have disappeared, leaving me alone with Mr. Dark and Dangerous. I wonder if they only find him too hot to not talk to or if he's really making them feel scared.

His hot breath reaches my ear, before his lips starts forming words, "Happy birthday, Gabriella."

I turn around and look straight into his crystal blue eyes. _Amazing eyes._ He hasn't been drinking unlike me. I wonder how long he has been here. How did he find out where I was?

"Thank you for the flowers, Christopher. You turned my office into an ocean filled with peonies. My favorite flowers."

"I'm glad you like them." he says sitting down on the leather seats. "Sit down." he demands, having complete control over my body. It feels like last night with Austin. Only that Christopher's dominance is stronger and it doesn't scare me at all. It even makes me feel safe in a way - something I've never felt before.

I sit down next to him, ready to get lost in his eyes again. But he won't let me.

"How are you?" he asks me, pulling a strand of hair out of my face. Gosh, just this one movement is giving me chills already. I want him. Badly. More than I wanted Austin last night, I realize as I feel my body reacting so strongly to his touch.

"Drunk." I answer without thinking.

His lips form a tiny smile, "You only had two Martinis."

Who told him that?! "Trust me, alcohol and me are not the best friends."

A waitress appears and bends down to us, revealing her black lace bra. Christopher doesn't even take a look into her décolleté, no his eyes are focused on her face. "What may I do for you, Mr. Bolton?"

"Two glasses with water please." he says as the blonde waitress starts blushing.

"My pleasure..." she says, flirting with a man who has clearly no interest in her, since he is _so not_ her league.

"So it's true. You're Troy Bolton." I say, trying to think clearly. It's hard when I've already had two drinks. I get drunk easily. Really easily.

"Yes."

"Are you the owner of this club?"

"Yes."

"You are the second half of Tanner's & Bolton's."

"Yes."

"You want to buy my record company."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's a really good investment, Gabriella." he says as he starts tingleing my skin with his fingercups.

"I won't give it to you."

"And that's not even neccessary anymore."

Confused I look at him before it hits me. "Mark has accepted the offer."

"He has indeed. And that is enough... for now."

Mark has accepted the offer. I way too drunk to digest this devastating news. Not tonight. Not on my birthday. Not here. Not now. "Are you trying to seduce me because you want me to give you the other half?"

"Is it working?" he whispers.

I feel the center of my lust pulsing already, if it's not him I'm going to fuck tonight then I better find someone else. I've never felt so aroused in my live. And that only after five minutes with him alone. I have no idea how I survived two dates without having sex with him. It seems a miracle, looking back now. "No." I answer as cool as possible.

He leans forward, closing the gap between us. His lips are _so fucking close to mine._

I inhale his scent, the perfect mixture of sweat and shower gel. He doesn't wear aftershave or perfume. He has never worn it since we met.

The song changes into Mercy by Duffy as I feel his hot breah coming closer to my neck. "What about now?" he asks me, setting my skin on fire once more.

I hear glasses being placed on the table as his lips touch my skin for the first time. It awakes a firework deep, deep inside of me. Then his tongue starts to lick my sweaty neck, making my body temperature rise within miliseconds.

"Please..." I breath out, begging for exactly what Duffy is singing about: Mercy.

"Your skin tastes so good, Ella..." he whispers into my ear before he kisses it. God, if he doesn't stop, I'll come right in the middle of this club.

"Stop." I whisper, unable to hide the moan.

He stops kissing my neck and hands me the glass. "Drink the water."

I get the glass from him, letting my fingercups touch his for a second. He gasps as our fingers touch. Yes, I can play this game as well, Mr. Bolton.

I take a sip of the water.

"All of it."

"Why?"

He leans forward to my ear again, "Because I'd like to fuck you until you won't be able to walk anymore. But the alcohol is in my way for now. Drink your water. It will help to make you sober."

I gasp before I drink out the glass with water. So he wants me just as badly as I want him.

"And the other one."

I arch an eyebrow at him, "That will make me pee faster than you could pump your penis into me."

He grins, "Drink, Gabriella."

I do as he says, unable to resist the effect he has on me. This dominance.

"Done." I say placing the empty water glas on the table.

"Good." he says before his hand starts wandering down my bare back. "You shouldn't show me so much skin... it makes me horny."

I try to catch my breath as his fingercups set my skin on fire again, "What about taking it slow?"

He grins before his lips touch my neck, "I think we're taking it slow enough, don't you think?"

I close my eyes, feeling the heat inside of me rising again.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven." he says before he stops teasing me.

I stare confused at him, "Wait, you're going?"

"I have other plans for tonight." he says in a sharp tone before he rises from the seat.

I grab his wrist, "But it's my birthday and I get to have a wish."

"Which is, my beautifull birthday girl?"

"Fuck me." I mouth to him so no one would hear us.

He grins, "I'll fullfill your wish tomorrow evening, Miss Montez. And my wishes as well."

* * *

**New chapter!**

**Pleaseeee review :)**

**Xoxo Nic**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

I brush through my messy, curly hair as my bare feet slowly make the way into the kitchen. The marble floor is cold, yet it doesn't wake me up properly.

I yawn before I let the coffee machine do it's work. That's what I need. A strong coffee to help me go through my day.

As the coffee smell starts making it's way into my nose, I get out a bowl with strawberries from the fridge. Strawberries and coffee - there's almost nothing better than that.

"Morning." I hear someone saying.

I jump up, feeling my heart miss at least two beats before I turn around. Miley is sitting behind the island. She looks even worse than me. My eyes eyeball her slowly. Her hair is messy. Her blue eyes are small. Her lips are swollen. Her voice is smokily.

"You look horrible." I say into her eyes as the cup fills up with coffee. "How long did you guys party after I went to bed?"

"A little longer than we should. With lots of alcohol..." Miley says and smiles.

I hand her the cup filled with coffee, "You need it more than I do."

"Thanks." she says before taking it. "Anyways, how was your night?"

I roll my eyes, "I came home with no satisfaction at all. If anything, I'm more horny than ever." I say and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You didn't leave with Troy Bolton?"

"Was I the only one who didn't knew that his name was Troy Bolton?" I ask her, brushing through my locks.

She shruggs, "He has a couple of labels in Los Angeles... Very successfull labels. Everyone knows him."

"Everyone but me." I say and sigh.

"You didn't google him?" she asks me with a perfectly plugged eyebrow.

"Ha, no, I did not." I say and grin. "Perhaps I should." I say before I place another cup under the coffee machine.

"So you guys just talked and nothing?"

"We have been talking since we met, frankly."

"No kissing?"

"No kissing. Well, except for last night. He really knows how to turn me on..."

"Maybe he's not that into you."

I shrugg as I watch the cup getting filled up with the brown coffee, "I don't know. He's hot and cold on me the whole time. I don't know where we stand. Frankly, I don't even think there's an us yet. It's all so confusing. So frustrating..."

"Why don't you leave him then?"

I get the cup from the coffee machine and take a sip. Yeah, that's a good start in the day. "Because I can't. There's some weird twisted and totally not from earth kind of connection we have. I feel like I've known him. From somewhere."

"From another life perhaps?"

I let out a fake laugh, "I don't believe in that shit."

"Yet he makes you feel like you have known him for longer than you do..." she says and is silent as soon as I give her a what-the-hell-look.

And then it clicks inside of my head. Automatically my eyes move to Ryan's bedroom. The door is open.

"Did you just walk out of Ryan's...?" I ask her a little confused.

"Morning." I hear Kelsi saying next to me suddenly, causing me to jump up again.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!" I ask the two of them a little angry.

"We just had a little fun tonight." Ryan says, grinning, getting seated next to Miley on the barstool at the island.

"Oh no..." I breath out. A fucking threesome with my two best friends?! "Ryan!" I hiss at him. "How could you! They're my best friends!"

"Hey, it's not only his fault." Kelsi tries to help him.

"We had a big role in it as well." Miley agrees grinning.

I roll my eyes, "God, I don't even want to imagine what happened last night! Serioulsy?! I mean, _seriously_?!" I hiss at them. "You are my brother!" I say to Ryan, "And you guys, you are my fucking best friends! God, no!" I say before I storm out of the kitchen.

"Gabi!"

"You know, what? Leave me alone. If you guys need to do what you - God, this is horrible!" I say and shake my head. How could he?!

"It's not like it was the first time." Ryan says to me.

I turn around halfway, "What?! You guys do this... regulary?!"

Miley shruggs, "I'm not looking for a relationship. It's a good relief for the stress I have in LA... I'm fine with this."

"Me either." Kelsi says.

"See there's no problem at all."

"You just fucked my best friends, Ryan. I have a reason to be mad at you."

"I'm also in a so-what called relationship with Ian."

"Whose out of town. That is no excuse for your threesome!"

"He doesn't have to find out."

"Who says he won't?" I ask him back.

"You wouldn't dare."

I shrugg, "You know me, Ry. I can be a bitch if I want to." I say before I close the door of my room. What a great start in the morning!

* * *

A loud, very long whistle fills my bedroom as I watch my reflection in the mirror.

"You look _hot_!" Ryan says, leaning casually against the door frame. "If that dress won't make him want to fuck your brain out, then he must be gay. Which makes him mine, to be clear."

I laugh as I turn around. I'm wearing a dark green cocktail dress by Dior with a deep cut in the back. My black Louboutins and the diamond earrings finish the outfit. My make up is light.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asks me carefully, giving his best puppy eyes ever.

"You fucked my best friends. More than once." I remark dryly.

"We're adults. It's not like I'm breaking their precious hearts."

"If you do, I'll kick you out."

"I won't. We're just friends with benefits. It's just sex."

"How long have you guys been doing it?"

He shruggs, "A couple of months? Not that long."

"And there are really no feelings between you guys?"

"Other than friendship and lust? No."

I nodd. "Okay."

"Okay as in you're not mad at me or as in I'm going to punish you later?"

"Okay as in I have no idea what you guys are doing, but it's none of my business. I mean after all, you don't put your nose into my private life."

He huggs me, "Thank you."

I roll my eyes, "I can't be mad at you. You know that as well as I do."

"I love you."

"Give me my purse."

"I hope that contains enough condoms." Ryan says chuckling before he hands it over to me. "You think he will already screw you in the elevator?"

"I don't know, Ryan. But I _really_ need to be fucked tonight. Big time."

"It's been three days."

"Three days are a really long time if you're as horny as me. This man has an effect on me which... no other ever had. I can't even describe it properly. It's beyond words."

"I still can't understand why you won't use a vibrator then..."

I fix my hair in the mirror, "You know that I prefer a real human body."

He smiles at me in the mirror. "You look perfect. Now go, he's already waiting for you in the lobby."

I shoot a dark look at him, "What?! And you didn't tell me?"

He shruggs, "Vanya called and told me there's a man waiting for Miss Gabriella while you were still getting dressed. He was ten minutes early. I deserve one last conversation with my sister and best friend, now don't I?"

Aw. I hug him, "I love you, too."

"And please don't come home tonight. Don't disappoint me, my big girl."

"Only if you won't diappoint me as well."

"I have Clair coming over in twenty minutes."

I roll my eyes. First Miley. Then Kelsi. And now Clair?! "What about Ian?"

"Ian is Ian. But even I have to fullfill my needs at a time." he says before he opens the front door of our apartment. "Have fun."

I choose to let it go. It's his life after all. "You, too." I say before I get into the elevator.

The glass elevator doors close and I push the lobby button. I can't even remember the last time I felt so nervous and so wet at the same time. Only Troy Bolton can give me those feelings.

I fix my hair in the mirror one last time before the doors glide open and I step out. I'm finally getting my sex date with him, I think as I walk down the hallway. My black Louboutins are making the typical click-clack sound on the beige marble floor. I stop as soon as my eyes see him. He's sitting on a beige leather armchair. He looks powerfull, sexy and more than breathtaking in the black tuxedo. His sandy brown hair is gelled upand his crystal blue eyes shine back at me. _Wow._

"Hi." I say trying to not lose control.

"Good evening. You look beautifull tonight." he says taking my hand. "Ready?"

I nodd. There it is again. This dominance. He doesn't only obsess me, he nearly is possesing me - yet he makes me feel secure. He makes me feel like I've reached my destination. Like I'm home. It's an amazing feeling.

"How was your day?" I ask him as we walk out of the building.

"I was horny for two meetings and one teleconference. I believe my day is just now getting what it wants." he says as the porter, Vanya, holds the door open for us, "What about you?"

"My day was fine." I couldn't really tell him that I spent the whole day looking for something to wear, showering and shaving - and above all, to calm my nerves.

The driver of the limousine holds the door open for us and I get in before Troy. The driver closes the door of the limousine again and Bolton pushes a button to give us a lot more privacy. The milky dark glass wall now separates us from the world - and the driver.

I look at him, inhaling his scent. God, he smells so good! And damn it, his eyes are _so gorgeous!_

With one glamorous gesture from him I am sitting on his lap. He stares into my eyes for a second or two, allowing me to get lost in his bright blue sea colored eyes. I could stare at them my whole life. They're too wonderfull to describe. Within seconds I am in a paradise which he provides me. A paradise I never want to leave. But suddenly I get ripped out of the paradise. But I get ripped out of the paradise the best way ever - by his lips. He kisses me eagerly, as if his lips needed mine to exist. I return his kiss immediately, brushing through his sandy brown hair. I longed for him as much as he longed for me. I can feel it - in his hunger for me and in my heart. His passionate kisses show me that I was not the only one who had to hold back her lust. His hands wander down my bare back, causing my lips to release a loud moan. God, I've never wanted someone as badly as Troy Bolton. I feel his hard errection on my inner tighs, showing me that I have an effect on him as well. I change my position so I betride him, causing my cocktail dress to be pushed up to my waist. I place my arms around his shoulders before I start kissing him even more passionately.

Suddenly he lets go of my lips, "What are you doing to me?" he whispers.

I let my hands slowly glide down his strong muscles which are hidden behind his white oxford shirt. I can't wait to finally see them. "What am I doing? I'm touching you. I want you. I am fucking horny. Since our first date." I whisper before I start kissing his neck.

He takes my hands and looks at me, "Not here." It doesn't sound like a plea. He was demanding it.

I gulmp before he kisses me softly. "Get off of me, Gabriella."

Ouch. That hurt my ego. I never got rejected. I nodd before I get off of him. What the hell _was_ that?! First he's kissing me like there's no tomorrow and the next he's rejecting me! He's _so moody_.

The next five minutes of the drive are filled with pure silence. He doesn't talk. And I don't talk as well. I'm licking my wounds.

Maybe this will not be a sex date after all...

Then the limousine stops. I am a little surprised to find out that we're not in front of his apartment building. Neither a hotel.

It's a restaurant.

He looks at me, "Do you now understand why I didn't want to start something with you, which couldn't be stoped so fast?"

"I thought we would drive to your apartment."

"Later we will. But first you need to eat something. Because what I will do tonight with and to you, requires a lot of your strength."

I gulmp as the driver opens the door. A sex date after all!

Troy steps out and takes my hand, "Enjoy the time in which I am not inside of you yet. I promise you, you will want this time back as soon as I am in you."

"So you didn't reject me because you don't want me anymore?" I ask him back as we walk into the restaurant. It's a restaurant on the Upper East Side, meaning the prices for one meal can easily be over two hundret dollar. The restaurant is called Mango's. I wonder if he owns it briefly.

"Oh my sweet angel, I could never reject you..." he whispers into my ear before he gets seated.

I feel my sex pulsing as I am sitting on the comfortable chair. How am I suppose to ignore this feeling for the next hour?!

Mango's is one of the restaurants which is so exclusive that you don't order a meal. You get one served. Eat it. Love it. And pay for it.

The waiter places ceaser salads in front of us, before he asks us for a wine.

I shrugg, I still have no idea about wine.

"Chteau Marguax from 1995, please." Troy says and the waiter nodds before he walks away.

"You still owe me your story." I say as I start eating a tomato from the salad.

"There's not a lot to tell. I was born into a wealthy family. I am a wealthy man now. End of story."

"No, not end of story." I say kicking off my shoe before letting my foot glide over to his inner thighs. "I want your story."

He takes a sharp breath in, "Gabriella, we're in a restaurant." he says as my toes start massaging his errection.

"I'll stop if you tell me your story."

"Fine." he says and I pull back my foot. "Thank you."

"Oh you will be thanking me later this evening for sure..." I say with a grin on my lips, before I continue eating.

"My mother's name is Evelyn Diana Bolton."

Wait, as in-

"Yes, as in the actress Evelyn Diana Bolton." he answers my thought.

_Wow_. I didn't know that his mother was _the it_-actress from the eighties. She was famous for her roles. Roles which were played so well, that she must've gotten ten oscars by now. She's a superstar. A legend even.

"And my father is Franklin Christopher Bolton. A laywer." he starts. "My parents separated when I was three years old. I have a twin brother, Lucas. Not identical. We chose to stay with my father. My mother went to Hollywood, where she still lives. I have a half sister from my father's side, who remarried when I was eightteen. Her name is Shailene. She's currently studying psychiatry at Columbia, where I graduated in 2008. Lucas lives in Sydney, we see each other on holidays and family events."

I nodd as we get the served the main course. A steak with some vegetables. It looks more like an art-piece than a dish. Not a course you could get at a normal restaurant. After all, this is high-class.

"Do you miss him? Lucas, I mean."

"Sometimes I do." he says, taking a sip of his wine. "But I'll see him in a month and a half again."

I nodd. "That's it?"

"That's my story." he says, his eyes glitzering in black back at me.

"It's a rather short story."

"It doesn't have the ups and downs which you told me, so yes." he says before he starts eating the steak as well. It's delicious.

"I still have my secrets, you know. I didn't tell you the whole story."

"I know." he says simply, "And so do I."

"Oh I believe you do..." I say grinning before I take a sip of my water. "It's a good steak."

"It's the best in whole New York City." he says to me.

"What's your full name?"

He archs an eyebrow at me. His crystal blue eyes are filled with surprise, "You really haven't googled me, did you?"

"Unlike you, I stick to my words, Mr. Bolton."

"I told you, I had no other choice."

"I still want an answer."

"Troy Christopher Johnathan Andrew Bolton. That's my full name."

"A mouthfull of a name if you ask me..." I mumble, being impressed by his name. It fits his personality. His body structure. His dominance.

"It's just a name, Gabriella." he says casually.

"How about we skip dessert?" I suggest as I finish the steak.

He places his hand over mine, I feel my body react to his touch right away. He's setting me on fire, without even knowing it.

"Your dessert is me. For the whole night, Miss Montez." he whispers before he rises from the chair, "Whatelse could you want?"

* * *

**A new chapter :)**

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

He slowly unlocks the door of his apartment. We haven't talked since the dinner. I guess each of us is trying to get used to the really strong sexual tension which is between us whenever our eyes lock, whenever our hearts starts beating in the same tact, whenever we're in the same room... It's the kind of tension which makes you wanna throw yourself at each other and do nothing but be together. An amazing feeling.

He switches on the lights of the huge living area, revealing the luxurious decor. Everything is this room screams expensive and Troy Bolton - from the view to the floor. The living area has french windows, a marble floor and modern furniture. For the first time I notice the black piano.

"The piano is new..." I notice, unable to resist the feeling he _and_ the piano is giving me. Like bees round a honeypot I feel drawn to the keys of the piano. It's a magical feeling. We have the same piano in the record company as well. It was worth about 200,000 $. A Bechstein D282. It's amazing. An absolutely amazing piano. Touching those keys feels like going back in history.

"A Bechstein..." I breath out amazed already.

He grins, "You know your specialty, Miss Montez."

"Of course I do." I say unable to decide whether to stay with him or go to the piano. "I didn't know you play."

"And I didn't know you could feel so much passion towards a simple black piano." he says, "That hurts my ego." he says smiling before he points over to the piano, "Go! You're longing for it. As much as I am longing for you."

I smile before my lips find his. I kiss him passionately, my way of thanking him. I brush through his sandy brown hair as his strong arms pull me closer to him. Closer to his body. Closer to his errection. I can't wait to finally see his naked body.

I feel the heat rising in me again.

He lets go, "Go now or I won't let you go for the whole night."

"Okay..." I say and release myself from his embrace, letting slowly go of his hand as I walk away from him.

I let my fingers glide down the piano before I get seated on the music stool. This piano is pure history - and it's in a much better condition than the one we have in the record company. And then I start playing. I let my amazement, my feelings create a melody. A melody which is so pure, so innocent that I really hope I won't forget it after this night. I would like to write it down. Write down those notes. Capture this melody. Capture those feelings. Capture all these emotions, which he's making me feel.

For an eternity I play... Suddenly everything around me disappears. Everything but my feelings. Feelings for a man who wants to buy my company. A man who even maybe wants to destroy me. A man who I am falling in love with, with each passing second.

"I didn't know you could play, Miss Montez." I hear his voice behind me saying.

I stop right away, he ripped me out of my world.

"You didn't need to stop." he says and I can't help but hear a little disappointment in his voice. Does he enjoy seeing and hearing me play?

Seconds later I feel a necklace getting placed around my neck. "Christopher, " I breath out, touching the necklace. It must've cost more than my rent!

"Happy late birthday, my angel." he whispers into my ear before he closes the necklace.

"You saw me on my birthday and congratulated me."

"But I didn't give you your present."

"You didn't have to do that."

"But I want to."

I turn around as he sits down next to me. His body temperature is already warming up mine. God, he smells _so _ good! And those eyes! I wish I could stare at them forever. They're _so_ beautifull.

"Gabriella," he careses my name with his tongue. A tongue I can't wait to feel on my skin again. Then his hand slowly rises to touch my cheek.

I close my eyes as his hand finally reaches my cheek. God, this man has so wonderfull hands. Hands I want - no need - to feel everywhere on my skin. I open my eyes again and stare into his. His eyes are glitzering in a pure black. His pupils are widen. And then he kisses me. Harsh, strong... dominant. He kisses me eagerly, as if each kiss could allay his hunger for me. His _desire_ for me, which is just as strong as mine is for him. While our tongues are still exploring each other's mouths, I slowly get seated on his lap. As he's running his warm hand over my bare back I let out a moun into his mouth, before he presses his lips on mine again. I feel his errection on my inner thighs right away. I lick him, nibble on his underlip, let my tongue glide over his...

Suddenly his hands stop moving. Is he starting to play hot and cold with me again?!

I let go, "Please don't reject me another time. I can't take it anymore." I beg him before I move to his right ear, "You're making me so damn horny... I want you... so badly." I whisper into his ear before I kiss it softly.

His answer is coated in kisses which wander down my neck. God, his lips are setting me on fire. They're filled with pure adrenaline. Pure lust.

Then his hands glide down my upper body, letting me moan and lean against the piano. My ellebows create a simple melody as they touch the keys, making me giggle, which he quickly turns into another moun as his hands glide up my tighs, pushing my dress up.

"You have so perfect tighs... so well toned..." he whispers as his hands glide under my dress. I feel his hot hands wandering up my stomach as I let out another moan. God, he's making me already go crazy by just touching me.

I return his kiss immediately, unable to resist the effect he has on me. Just his glance makes me wet already. I can't describe the way his hands make my body go crazy, react with muscles, nerves, I didn't know existed. He's setting me on fire. By just touching my sensitive skin. A skin which longs for him. Only him.

I return his harsh kiss, buring my hands in his sandy brown hair. His hands wander up my back again, slowly, creating a soft tingle on my skin. My hands wander down to his face, capturing it in my palms. What did I do right in my life to be able to kiss this beautifull man right now?

He lets go of my lips, needing air to breath.

He is the only air I need to breath. His smell is making me feel drunk. He is my drug. My obsession.

"What are you doing to me, Gabriella?" he asks me, fondling my cheek.

"You must've done something right in your life to deserve me, Mr. Bolton." I whisper as I let my hands slowly glide down his upper muscles. Such strong muscles.

He breaths in, feeling the same effect as I do when he touches me. Then his hands move down my body again, setting each nerve he touches on fire. It's the best feeling in the world. The _only_ feeling I want to feel. The only feeling I have to feel.

His hands stop at my red laced thong. "I barely have touched you." he whispers, his eyes glowing, as he lets his thumb glide beneath the thong, touching my labia.

I take a sharp breath in right away. It feels _so_ _good_.

"And yet you're already ready for me."

"There's nothing I can do against it."

"And you shouldn't." he answers in a whisper before he lets his thumb glide into my pulsing center, making it vellicate right away. "That would be unfair, because I can't resist you and your effect on me as well." he whispers into my ear before he places on hand behind me neck. "You're wonderfull."

I answer him with a passionate kiss before I feel his hand leaving my pulsing center. My body vellicates, protesting. "You're just as wonderfull, Christopher." I whisper before my hands move up his white oxford shirt. Then I start unbuttoning his shirt, cursing silently because of the time it is wasting.

He grins at me as if he was reading my mind. "Enjoy it. It's like unwrapping your favorite gift." he whispers before he kisses me softly.

"You care about this shirt?" I ask him harshly as I still fight with the third button.

"Not really..." he whispers into my ear before his teeth start nibbling on my earlobe. What a feeling... what is he doing to me?

I rip the shirt open and silently thank my personal trainer for dealing so serverely with me in the last months. His work-outs with me felt like going through hell. But they really pay off.

He chuckles as he hears the buttons rolling on the floor around the piano. "You're not good with taking it slow, are you?"

I am too amazed to answer him. _Those_ muscles. _Wow_! There is not a single gramm of fat, just sinews and very well toned muscles. Amazed, I let my eyes travel down his ripped abs, stopping at the super sexy V created by the muscles of his pelvis. He is more than I could ever dream of. He isn't the man of my dreams. He was sent straight out of heaven! He is my angel.

"I've died and gone to heaven." I breath out. Without any shame, I am staring at his body. His fucking good looking body.

"But still dressed, my angel." he whispers into my ear, before I feel his hand on my butt. With my legs wrapped around his waist, he rises from the music stool, before he starts kissing me softly. As his tongue battles with mine, he starts walking. I have no idea how he can walk with such a big errection. God, he's my own opium, making me want to take my favorite drug over and over again.

Then I feel my back hitting the wall, "Ouch." I breath out, letting go of his wonderfull lips.

He chuckles, "You're making me loose my orientation. What are you doing to me?" he asks me, his eyes sparkling. He's on fire.

I fondle his cheek, before I kiss him softly. Too fast, too soon, I am falling for him. "The same you're doing to me."

Then he kisses me passionately, playing with my tongue in my mouth. My favorite game in the world. Just his kisses would be enough to make me come, if only he could kiss me long enough. Everything about him arouses me - the way he looks, his skin feels, he observes me and the way he touches me.

I feel a soft underground beneath me before I unwrapp my legs from his perfect waist. It's his bed. I am in his bedroom.

But he doesn't give me time to look around. I am way to aroused to even think about looking around. All I want is standing in front of me. All I want is him.

I let my hands glide down his upper body before I slowly open the button of his trousers. They glide down his perfect formed legs as if they never belonged there. His errection is cleary pulsing beneath his black boxers, making his body smell even stronger. I inhale his scent before my eyes continue staring at him. He steps out of them and kicks away his shoes and socks in one movement. He's the only man I've ever met that was able to do that in one - very glamorous - movement.

Neither of us is talking, as I feel his hands wandering beneath my cocktail dress again. Our already irregular breaths heaten up the atmosphere, which is already drunk in lust and passion for each other, as he slowly helps me out of the dress.

His perfect lips form a tiny smile as his eyes wander down my body, seeing it in a half naked glory. The way his eyes dances down my body, heats my body up again. Deep, deep down inside of me - maybe it is the center of my lust, or is it my heart? - I feel a strong desire building. A desire which can't wait to be satisfied. A desire which _needs_ to be satisfied. By him.

"You have such an amazing body..." he whispers before his lips touch mine again. A short, hard kiss. The kind of kiss, I can't take enough of. "I can't get enough of you."

"You didn't even had me yet." I tease him with a flirty smile on my lips. I have no idea where my aroused body takes the strength to seriously flirt with him right now. Now, when I could feel him inside of me already. Now, when I could be his and he mine - even if just for the next hours.

"I believe I will never get enough of you." he says, leaning over me, pressing me into the mattress. With only his kisses, he pushes me further into the center of his bed and I obey him, getting lost in his dominance. Letting me be lead by him. Something I never would have done with anyone else...

His kisses automatically move down my breasts, which he frees from the bra faster than I could take another breath. "You have so wonderfull breasts..." he whispers, coating them in kisses, making me moan even louder.

"Oh god, please..." I beg him, I can't take this sweet torture.

He continues kissing his way down my upper body, "You're so well toned..." he says as his kisses reach my navel, going further down.

He stops kissing me in front of my vagina, making my pulse reach it's best speed yet. With his teeth, he slowly frees the center of my lust before I feel his lips on it.

I moan out loudly, letting my head sink into the pillow. A very soft pillow, I notice as his tongue glides into my vagina.

"You taste so good..." he whispers before his lips kiss my inner tighs.

No, I want more. I need more. I need him. Him inside of me.

"O Ella, I wished for this since our first date..." he lets his tongue glide over my already swollen clit and I press my head into the pillow, "O yes... please! Give it to me."

And he gives it to me. _How_ he gives it to me. Rotationally he sucks softly and licks hard, until the oragsm starts building rapidly inside of my body, making my body rear up. One last suction and my body's nerves all vellicate at the same time. The blood rushes through my ears as my body feels an oragsm, which has never been stronger, never more longed for. I lose all controll of my body as this sweet feeling makes it's way through my body, sending me into paradise. A paradise created by him. The best kind of paradise.

But he doesn't stop. With his tongue he starts fraying the nerves of my shaking opening, until he has awoken my desire for him again. He plays with his power. His power over me. Then he lets two fingers glide into my pulsing sex, which greets him with convulsions. He lets his fingers glide from right to left, from left to right, in and out, out and in... Then he starts licking me again until another oragsm starts making it's way through my veins. I come again, crying out his name before I let my head fall into the pillow. Breathlessly, I hardly am able to feel anything at all as he starts pushing three fingers inside of me.

"I can't..." I breath out, letting my head move from right to left. Whatever he is doing to me, feels amazing. But my body can't take it anymore. Every inch of my body is glowing, prickling everywhere.

"Yes you can. One last time." he promises me before he kisses my stomach. It starts vellicating right away, "Then I will fuck you." he promises me.

"Chris..." I beg him, causing him to show me a tiny, dominant smile.

"It turns me so on to watch you come, Ella, how you moan, cry and how your body shakes..."

He massages my G-Spot and seconds later I feel the next oragsm flowing through my veins, giving my overwrought body a ticket straight back into paradise. As I still hear the blood rushing through my veins, the warmth of his body leaves me. I hear him opening a package, a condom.

Seconds later, he places his ellbows around my upper body, one at the right, the other one at the left side. He's capturing me - just like his beautifull, aroused face. His pupils are so wide that they coat his beautifull blue eyes into black. He wants me as badly as I want him. I know right away, that the last three orgasm were a gift from him to me. He held his feelings back. Back until now.

Feeling my body getting filled with anticipation, I grab the sheets. _Now_ it was his turn to come for _me_.

"Fuck me." I demand, showing him the best provoking look I could create at this kind of state.

"Ella!" he cries as he pushes his hard penis into me with one single movement, filling me completely. Making me his. Making him the owner of me.

I gasp. His penis is so big, so hard and so fucking deep inside of me. I feel an incredible connection. Emotionally. Mentally. I've never felt this kind of connection - I am completely taken by him.

I wrap my legs around his waist, making him go even deeper inside of me. I close my eyes, enjoying this feeling. This feeling of being completely his.

He rubs his hips against mine as if he wants me to know: _You feel that? That's me inside of you, I own you._

And then he starts pushing, revealing a muscle game I rarely get to see. The muscles of his stomach, his arms warn me before he starts pushing in again.

I cry out, just seconds before I hear him crying out my name. "O yeah... you feel so good."

He embraces me even stronger with his arms before he starts to fuck me. Hard. The way I like it. Need it. Long for it.

_O yeah_, I think, _that's exactly what I need..._

"My dick has never been so hard, Ella. Do you feel how big it is? Do you feel, how deep I am inside of you... I can feel it on my stomach... I feel it on my stomach how my horny dick is pushing into your minge..."

Actually, I thought that this round would go to him.

But I was wrong. He's still concentrated on me, trying to give me more joy than my body can take. He lets his hips circling against mine, making me loose control before I can protest.

I whine, feeling the desire in me building up again, before his wonderfull lips press themselves on mine again. Desperately, I let my hands wander up his muscular back, feeling each, well toned, muscle. Then I scartch his skin with my fingers to signalize him that I am at the edge of coming once again for him.

With one movement he pushes his hand beneath my butt, changing the angle in which he pumps into me. This new angle makes me go crazy even more as I feel his bell-end gliding over this one place in my minge which longs for him most.

"Come, Ella." he demands with a whisper into my ear, "Come for me."

It is the salvation my body has longed for. I come so powerfull, that my body releases more than just convulsions. I lose every strength of my body, ready to fall on the soft bed.

He catches me in his arms, embracing me as he pumps into me. Once. Twice. Before he throws his head back, crying out my name before he comes so strongly, so long, I seldomly experienced.

We stay in this position for god knows how long. In each other's arms. Kissing each other. Calming each other down. Trying to catch our breaths. Trying to understand what just happened. What magic we just felt.

"Wow." I breath out.

"You were quite good..." he says before he kisses me.

"Only quite good?" I ask him back, unable to hide my hurt ego. "Oh no, I am not just "quite good". I am a fucking explosion of emotions all wrapped into this body. I am not just "quite good", I am amazing."

He grins, before he lets his body sink on the soft bed, making me feel that he already has an errection again.

I chuckle, "You're a sex machine."

"Prove it."

I arch an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I'm letting you do the whole work this time. Prove me that you can fuck me as crazy as I just fucked you. Make me go crazy. Insane. Make me want to wish that I want to stay forever in you." he provokes me, circling his hips, awaking my desire. "Prove me and I will make this room be your favorite room in the world. A room you can go into whenever you want me - which, let's face it, will be every fucking single second since just now." he says with a self-pleasing smile. He clearly is satisfied by his work. He just trainwrecked me. Made me obsessed.

"You want seduction?" I ask him surprised.

"I want you to show me how well you really are in bed, Miss Montez, so I can make myself a picture of you. A picture of your abilities."

"I believe I should get off of you first. It's only fair, if I make you horny again." I whisper as I slowly get off of him.

His hands on my hips stops me. "No."

"You're playing with unfair cards. Every woman could make you want her if you're already inside of her, filling her up without even doing anyhting." I say as I feel his errection growing inside of me.

He grins before he shakes his head, "No, not every woman has this advantage. You're the only one. That's what you're doing to me, Ella."

Surprised and yet touched, I lace my fingers with his before I kiss him. Softly at first before I let my lips show him what he is creating inside of me. A deep passion. A lust, so strong I've never felt it before. A desire for him. For him only.

"You mean, I am the only woman who makes you already horny when you've just had your orgasm?" I ask him in a whisper as I kiss away his salty sweat drops from his neck. Then I let my lips glide over his neck, causing him to breath in sharply. "I except an answer."

He closes his eyes and I feel his errection growing a little more inside of me again, "I believe you can feel my answer, Ella."

I move my hips around, rubbing my thighs against his, enjoying this new dominance. "Oh yes, I think I do."

He lifts himself to kiss me and I push him down again, "I thought I should show you what's in my repertoire now." I say, letting my fingercups wander down his tensed stomach muscles.

He breaths in sharply again, "I didn't think you could take it so slow as well."

I grin before I move next to his ear, "Oh and I can take it slower than this. I can make you beg. Beg me to fuck you." I say before I start nibbling on his earlobe. Then my tongue starts wandering down his neck, licking away every single salty wetness on his skin. I unlace my fingers with his and kiss him, causing him automatically to lift himself. As we exchange hot kisses, I feel the heat rising inside of me. Making me wet and immediately ready for him. I grab his hands and place them on my breasts. He starts massaging them right away, causing me to moan, before I push him into the mattrasse again.

I grin as I slowly start riding him. Up and down. As slowly as possible, enjoying him filling me up completely.

"Oh god..." he moans, licking his lips as his eyes are focused on my moving body. His eyes wander from my eyes, down to our connection as I move up and down, letting his penis touch my most aroused body part.

I grin dirtly before I take his hands and place them just above my mons, I push his fingers a little harder into my skin, until I feel my body vellicating. Until I feel his penis. "You feel that?" I say circling my hips against his, "That's you inside of me. You filling me up so deeply, that there is not an inch left for anyone else. You fill me up until the edge."

He licks his lips before he lets his hands glide up to my breasts again. "God, you have such a perfect body shape..." he whispers.

I lean back on my ellbows, letting his hands automatically glide down my body, "Not what I want to hear."

Instead of giving me the answer I want, he lets his hand glide down my mons, until his fingers stop at my clit. He starts rubing it, arousing my desire. Setting me on fire.

"How is that?" he asks me, letting his voice fill my ears with such a sexy noise...

I bite my lip, trying to not let out a moan.

He rubs harder, "Tell me how it feels, my angel."

I bite my lip again, until I nearly taste blood. "I'm not letting you win this battle." I say before I lift myself again. "This round will only go to you, my dear.." I whisper before my lips wander down his tensed muscles. Then I let my tongue dance on his stomach muscles, feeling them vellating. He's ready.

He closes his eyes, "Fuck me." he whispers.

"What?" I ask him again, enjoying the triumph.

"Fuck me." he demands, his eyes are still closed.

I grin satisfied. "I knew it." I say before I slowly get off of it.

He shoots his eyes open as soon as he doesn't feel me on top of him. "What are you doing?"

I show him a grin over my shoulder as I sit on the bed. "It was a nice evening, Mr. Bolton, but I believe it's time for me to go now."

He looks confused at me for a second before his hands grab my shoulders and pull me back to him. He kisses me harshly, setting my body on fire again. "I am not done with you, yet." he says into my eyes as he starts pulling out the bobby pins from my messy updo.

One by one, I let him pull them out until my dark brown curls fall losely on his bare, toned abs. "I think I have to correct myself, Miss Montez. You're worth spending more than just one night with." he whispers into my ear, letting his hand wander down my right side of the back. I turn my head around, so I can look into his eyes.

He smiles at me before he shakes his head, "No..." he whispers, turning my head away from him with his fingercups. Then his hand lifts up my right leg, before I feel him entering.

"Oh you're already ready for me again..." he whispers as he lets his penis slowly this time glide into my pulsing vagina.

I gasp as I feel him entering again. Has his penis gained size, already? "Chris..." I breath out as he starts to move in and out, slowly this time. It's such a sweet torture.

"Oh god..." I moan out, unable to take this sweet torture again.

"You feel so good, Ella..." he whispers into my ear before he kisses my cheek.

"Please..." I beg him, I can't take him taking it so slow.

"You see, I can take it even slower than slow. Just like I promised you." he whispers into my ear, before he exists me.

I roll on my back and stare into his eyes, which have gained their color back. A crystal blue. "Fuck me." I whisper, losing my voice due to my arousement.

He smiles. Another satisfied smile. "How?"

"Your fingers, your tongue, your penis... I don't care. Fuck me, Chris. The whole night." I say, wanting to feel another orgasm more than anything else at the moment.

He brushs away a curl from my face before he grabs my left arm and flips me around, so I am laying on top of him. "How about you finish what you started?" he asks me before he kisses me softly. A kiss telling me it's okay. Okay to want him so badly. Because a million of woman were in this position already. I am just one out of a million. But not one in a million.

I position myself on top of him before I let his penis slowly enter the body part of me which needs him the most. "Why don't you want me as much as I do?"

He lifts himself, so he can look into my eyes. His wonderfull crystal blue eyes reflect my pain at the moment. "I want you. More than you know. I've let you come four times already."

That's his way of showing me how badly he wants me. By making me come over and over again. Until my body is completely overfilled with his sperm. Until my body is unable to long for him anymore. I touch his cheek, "My body will never stop longing for you. Can't you see how well we conduct together?"

His eyes turn from a crystal blue to black. "I'd like to feel that as well. Show me how you finish the job."

I grin at him dirtily as he places his hands on my hips before I start ridding him. Maybe for the whole night. If that is what it takes to make him believe that I want him. Sexually... and emotionally.

* * *

**A new chapter :)**

**Pleaseeee review. I love reading your reviews.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

I stretch myself, feeling the silk sheets covering my naked skin, before I open my eyes. God how sore I am! Not even after a two and a half hour workout with Frank, I was this sore! Not even after the night with Austin, I was _so fucking _sore_! _What a sweet, wonderfull feeling...

I turn my head to the 's still lieing in the bed with me, showing me all his naked glory. I grin as I watch his sleeping figure, the same figure who kept me up the whole night. He is a sleeping god. He was _my_ sleeping god for the night. I could watch him sleep for eternity... But I'm thirsty.

I carefully get out of the bed before I grab one of his oxford shirts from the chair, to cover my bare skin. As I start to button up his oxford shirt, I let my feet walk over this soft beige carpet, looking for his kitchen to get something to drink. He hasn't promised me too much, walking seems to be an impossible wish for me out of the sudden. He slept with me... Caressed me... Covered my body with his sweet kisses... And he fucked me. He was - no he _is_ - the perfect lover. I'm just not so sure about me.

It's already dawn, the sun is slowly rising, coating Manhattan in breathtaking pastel colors. I walk through his hallway and thanks to the floor heating, the marble doesn't feel cold at all. And what an apartment! He has _really expensive _paintings on the walls, but I am too thirsty to really look at them. On my way back, I remind myself.

I walk through the living area, straight into his modern kitchen. The lights switch on as soon as I take a step into the kitchen. He has sensors. Sensors which switch on the lights as soon as a human body takes a step into it. Of course...

He has a white kitchen with black marmor working plates. The island in his kitchen is enormous - as well as his silver fridge. I open the fridge and get out a bottle of water. Of course the inside of his fridge is filled with healthy goods only... except for... Yes except for four bars of chocolate. One is white chocolate, one is dark chocolate and the other two are with nuts. I smile, I didn't know he was into chocolate... I take a sip of the water as I slowly make my way back to his bedroom. I stop in front of his fireplace, where pictures in frames are placed on. He smiles into the camera, showing all of his teeth in one to him is an older blonde with the same beautifull hair. Clearly this is his mother. He definitely has her cheekbones, her hair structure and her nose. Christopher seems to love her, although she has left him and his father. It's a picture which is a little older. He seems to be in his late teenage years in this photo. I wonder when they saw each other last...

"What are you doing?" I hear his voice asking me, just seconds before his arm embraces my waist. I feel my body reacting to his touch right away. God, what the hell is he doing to me?

"I was thirsty and couldn't pass this fireplace without taking a look at your pictures. Pictures I already saw when I was here last." I say, picking up another picture. It shows him and a beautifull brunette. She smiles into the camera, sitting on his lap. They're clearly at some event, since he is wearing a black tuxedo and she's wearing a floor length dark blue dress. They look happy.

"That's Shailene." he explains, smiling.

"For being your half-sister, she looks very much like you." I say before placing it back on the fireplace.

"She's from my father's side. He has given her and me the eye color." he says before he turns me around.

"Do you have a picture of your brother as well?" I ask him, wondering if Lucas has the same wonderfull eyes.

He shakes his head, "No..." he trails off before he kisses me again. Softly. "I'm surprised that you can still walk, Miss Montez. I guess, I underestimated you."

"It's hard for me, but my thirst was stronger than my body could protest." I explain, brushing through his sandy brown hair.

"My oxford shirt fits you really well."

I blush, "I have no idea where my dress is to be honest."

He turns around and takes a step away from me. Ah, there's my dress. Lieing on the floor, next to his piano. How the hell did it got there? "I like your shirt more."

He kisses me softly, before he picks me up.

"What are you doing?" I ask him giggling as he starts walking away from the fireplace, still having me in his arms. Gosh how can he be so strong and soft at the same time?

"Since you can't walk back to the bed, I think I should bring you back." he explains with a soft smile on his lips.

I smile at him before I fondle his cheek, "That's only fair, since you are the one who caused this."

He chuckles, "It takes two for a tango."

"So you admit it?"

"Yes, you are a bomb in bed, Miss Montez. In a way, you are the female me."

_Without the money and the fame, _I think silently as he places me on the bed again. Oh fuck, I really am falling for him. Faster than I could protest... "I should go." I breath out. After all, it is a Monday morning and I still need to get a shower, get dressed and have a little chat with Ryan.

"You're going nowhere." he says between the kisses he is coating my neck in. His kisses are godgiven...

"But I have to get to work." I say, feeling my skin react to his touch right away. He's setting me on fire again. Damn it, Troy Bolton, you and your wonderfull effect on me...

"Mhm..."

"I'm serious, I have to go to work." I say before I feel his lips on mine. "Okay, maybe I can be a little late today..." I say, giving in.

"Exactly." he says before he starts opening the oxford shirt I am wearing.

My ringing cellphone ruins the erotic atmosphere, which has already builed between us.

I sigh, "What time is it?"

"Six thirty, plenty of time for you to go to work." he says before he kisses me softly again.

The fucking phone doesn't stop ringing!

And then my eyes shut open. Oh fuck! "It's Monday."

"Yes..."

"No, it's _Monday_!" I say louder and release my body from his embrace.

"Ella, what are y-"

I start looking for my purse and pull out the cellphone as soon as I find it. Of course. Frank is calling. And he has been calling me for the past five minutes. Damn it, I'm late! I pick up, "I'm already on my way."

_"You better! I am already waiting for you since ten minutes. I hope you know what that means, Gabriella"_

I let out a silent cruse before I brush through my locks, "Of course. See you in two minutes." I say before I hang up. Then I start collecting my clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asks me surprised.

"I have to go." I say as I get into my underwear, "Do you mind if I keep this shirt?"

He shakes his head, "Who's Frank?"

"What?" I ask him as I run into the living room.

"Frank. Who's he?" he asks me, leaning against the wall in his living room. He's already wearing sweat pants. He looks so fucking hot!

I feel my body temperature rising right away. God, how am I suppose to run 10 miles and be horny at the same time?! "Don't forget where we stoped." I say as I pick up my dress. "It was a lovely evening. I enjoyed it. Especially the sex." I say before I kiss him quick before I turn around.

He grabs my wrist and turns me around again, before he kisses me passionately. A kiss which awakes my senses right away. "No woman just leaves me like that."

I grin against his lips, "There's always a first time, Mr. Bolton..."

"I have a feeling I'm going to experience a lot of firsts with you."

"And this is your first."

He grins before he brushes a curl away from my face, "No my dear, this wasn't my first premiere with you."

I bite my lip, damn it, Frank! I'd like to _so much_ rather stay with him than running miles with you! "I'd _really_ like to know, but I have to go."

He lets my wrist go, "Go. But I hope you know that this will have serious consequences for you..."

I lick my lips, "I can't wait."

"See you this evening, Miss Montez."

I arch an eyebrow, "This evening?"

"Yes."

"I can't."

"You can."

"No, I'm serious, I can't... I have something planned with my brother."

"Your brother?" he asks me.

"He wants me to go to some gala tonight." _But I won't attend._

He grins, "See you, Ella."

* * *

With bare feet I run out of the elevator and through the living room. In my hands I carry my Louboutins, my dress and my purse. I silently thanked the porter to be professional enough and not give me a what-the-hell-look as I stormed in wearing only Troy's oxford shirt.

"Gabi, honey, how are you?" Ryan asks me grinning before he closes the door of his room.

"I can't talk right now." I yell as I run into my bedroom.

"Frank called."

"I know..."

"He didn't seem too pleased you know." Ryan adds as he leans against the wall. "Nice shirt."

I grin before I get out of his shirt and into my work out clothes, "He's going to make me run every single horny nerve out."

"You guys didn't have sex?!" Ryan asked me shocked, showing me his perfect arched brow. In a way, he can really be placed on the same level as Bolton. They're both incredibly beautiful and sexy. But while Ryan has something warm and welcome, Troy is dominant and powerfull. A mixture I quickly got addicted to.

I smile, "Oh you have no idea..." I say as I get into my shoes.

"That good?"

"Mhm..." I say before I storm out of my room, "You'll get details this evening."

"Have fun with Frank."

I let out a fake laugh before I storm out of the livingroom. I get into the elevator and put my hair into a high ponytail using the mirror in it.

The doors open again and my reflection disappears. He's already waiting for me in the lobby - and he looks anything but pleased.

"Fifteen minutes." He says in a stiff voice, his chocolate brown eyes staring at me with a little anger in them.

I bite my lips, "Sorry."

"Oh, trust me, you _will_ feel sorry." he says to me before looking at his watch. "Ten miles, 50 push-ups and 100 sit-ups extra."

I nodd, guess that's what I deserve for a fucking good night with Troy Bolton. A morning filled with even more sweating.

"Let's start with a little warm-up." Frank says before I follow him outside. New York's just breathtaking in the morning - and _so awake_!

We start running and I feel my muscles refusing. I can't. I am too sore. Too sore because of him.

* * *

"See you on Wednesday at the fitness center for the circuit training with the others." Frank says, before taking a sip of his water, "Good job, Gabriella."

I give him a high-five before I walk back into my apartment. God, this was even worse than hell! My body feels even more sore than after Troy - if that is possible.

"You look like hell." Ryan says to me as soon as I take a step into our apartment.

"Thank you. Right now, that's exactly how I feel." I say as I get out a bottle out of the fridge. "Why are you still here? It's already eight o'clock."

"I have a photoshooting at ten. Until then I am all yours, Gabi." he says grinning.

"You're just dieing to know what happened yesterday." I say, reflecting his grin. "Follow me in the bathroom, I need to get a shower."

"On a scale of one to ten, how good was it?" Ryan asks me as he follows me.

"It's kind of sad, that you ask me that question you know..."

"Hey, I just had sex this week."

"Apparently it was not good." I say as we reach the bathroom.

Ryan turns around to give me some privacy as I get out of my clothes. "Sex with models is anything but good. You want to know why?"

"Why?" I ask him as I step into the shower before I let the water splash against my skin.

"They're way too thin. Plus they come kind of easily. It's no fun, if the woman comes after two seconds."

I laugh, "Call yourself lucky, some women rarely come at all."

"Are you talking about personal experiences? So it was bad after all, huh?"

"Until last week, I was lucky if I came once in a night filled with sex. I don't come easily, Ryan."

"Well we both know the reason why..." he is silent for a second, as if he's travelling back in time. In a time which was more than just fucked up.

"But Troy Bolton... Boy, let me tell you, he's an adonis!" I say as I start washing my hair.

"He made you come, huh?" he asks me and I can see his grin through the glass wall.

"And _how_ he made me come!" I say dreamy, god I can't help but want him again.

"How many times?"

"That's a question you will not get answered. It's a little too personal, don't you think?" I say as I cover my body in foam.

"Gabi, I am looking at your naked figure. I don't think we could get any more personal."

I look over my shoulder and smile, "Then turn around!"

"You're no fun! Let me at least see _one_ _nice_ figure once. Those models are horrible!"

"Then get a normal woman for a night. You're a good looking man, Ryan."

"I know but Ian will be here in two days."

"That gives you another two days filled with sex."

"Or work."

"Or work. Hand me a towel." I say as I step out of the shower.

Ryan hands me a soft beige towel, which I wrap around my upper body. "I love you, Gabs." he says smiling.

"I won't fuck you." I say, my eyes focused on his errection.

"You're no fun!" he says laughing as he follows me back into my bedroom.

"Get yourself a woman. Walk out of this apartment and grab yourself the first woman who takes a look at you. But keep your hands off of Miley and Kelsi."

"What an advice..." he says, rolling his eyes.

"I've already got Mark sitting on my back, I can't have you as well."

"Don't forget Mr. Bolton. He has his hots for you as well."

I shrugg, "I have no idea what my relationship with him is or will be like. It's too complicated." I pick out a simple black pencil skirt, a white blouse and a blazer.

"I thought you like him." he says as I get into my underwear.

"I do, but what I saw this night was... I mean, he was so... And I was so... And it was so _good_..." I stop.

"No, Gabs..." he says as I get into my skirt.

I shoot a look at him. A look which begs him to not say out loud, what I don't dare.

"Fuck, you're falling for him." he says just as shocked as I am.

"I'm not!" I protest as I start to button up my blouse.

"I saw this look. I saw your grin when you showed me what he did for you. I saw you blush when you told me you met someone two weeks ago..."

"Stop." I say and shake my head. "I'm not falling for him. I _can't_ fall for him..."

"He likes you."

"I don't know, okay?!" I snap at him. "Being with him is confusing me. He wants me but then again he doesn't. He rejects me just to pull me towards him again."

"He's playing with you."

"Of course he is! He says he wants to take it slow, but boy let me tell you last night was _anything_ but slow. Anything near slow." I say as I look into my reflection in the mirror. Yes, this outfit should do it. I brush through my wet locks and storm into the bathroom again.

"Then stay away from him."

"I can't! I can't be without him because my body longs to be with him." I say simply, brushing with my fingers through my wet dark brown curls. "Not even Austin had created that desire inside of me. I want him. Sexually and emotionally. All the way."

"Well, guess he has you under his control."

I shoot a look at him via my reflection, "Oh, you think?!"

He shruggs, "All I know that this is anything but you. Usually you are the one who plays with men and women. You have them _all_ - minus me - under control. You are a walking sexbomb! A sexbomb who actually could work as a model."

I laugh, "Me and the model business? Come on, Ryan get off of your high steed!" I stay to him before I put on the hair dryer.

"I'm serious. Haven't I told you what Mischa said to me a week ago when you were with me at a shoot?"

I arch an eyebrow, "You guys talk about me?"

"She started."

I roll my eyes, "I don't care what Mischa says. She's only after money. That woman doesn't have a soul."

"Her soul has surely been bought by the devil." Ryan agrees with me grinning. "Anyways, she said that you could make it on top of the model list."

"I don't want to, okay?! I am fine where I am. I love my job."

"I'm just not sure how long you will keep this job, Gabs." he says as I finish blow drying my hair. I let out a big sigh, "I know. Mark has sold his part to Tanner's & Bolton's. But I won't give up. I won't give them my part as well. They're just about money! Doesn't anyone have a soul anymore? I love casting new bands. I love writing new music... I love-"

"Bolton."

I hit Ryan right away, "No! I love my job. I don't know what I'd be without it. Can you imagine me without a piano?"

"That's pretty hard, I must admit."

"See? That's why I have to keep fighting." I say as I start putting my hair into a chignon. "That's also why Mark will see me exploding as soon as I walk into the office today. I can't believe he sold his part! What a fucking bastard!" I cruise as I walk back into my closet. "Which shoes?"

"The blue Blahniks to add a little color." Ryan suggests before I pick them up.

"I mean, I thought he was my friend! We've been working on this baby for years!" I say and let out another sign, "I couldn't have done it without him."

"You mean without his money."

"No without him. Without his knowledge, his contacts and yeah maybe even his money for a little bit. Do I look good?"

"You look like a lion who's ready to defend her district!" he answers grinning.

I return his grin and roll my eyes, "See you this evening."

* * *

"How could you do that to me?!" I yell at Mark, leaning with my hands on the table towards him. I've been yelling at him for the past hour.

He shruggs, "It's just a company. A business."

"I thought you were different. I thought you... It's all about the money, isn't it?"

"It's money which rules the world, Gabriella." he says in an icy cold voice. There are boxes in his office. Boxes which are filled with his stuff. Boxes which signalize me that me really did sell it. Sell his part.

"Money?!" I yell at him, "You're just like everyone else! If you wanted money, then you didn't even had to... You fucking betrayed my trust!"

He shruggs, "Collateral damage." he says before he gets up from his chair.

"Collateral _what_?!" I yelled at him. "You know, I hope you are happy. That you fucking got what you wanted, you bastard!"

He nodds, "I did indeed. Thank you for helping me build this."

"Thank you for nothing, you dick!" I yell before I storm out of his office.

"Gabriella," I hear someone saying my name.

"WHAT?!" I turn around, yelling.

Amy is standing across me, her eyes are wide. Her crystal blue eyes reflect nothing but horror.

"Sorry." I apologize before brushing through my hair.

"I-I just wanted t-to inform you that there's s-someone waiting for you." she says with a shaky voice.

I nodd, "Okay. Thank you, Amy."

"No problem..." she mumbles, before she walks away from me.

I take a deep breath before I start walking down the long thing hallway - to my office.

Just in front of the door of my office I stop and take a deep breath in. I can't believe he did that. To me. To the company.

I push the door open and get greeted by my worst nightmare.

* * *

**New chapter :)**

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"What are you doing here?!" I ask her. Great, this day just gets better and better!

The brunette rises from her chair and turns around. "Gabriella, listen I-"

"You know what? I'm not in the mood! Just freaking leave me alone, Victoria!" I say as I close the door of my office.

"I'm hosting this Gala tonight. I'd like you to come."

"Oh you want me to come because you want the world to show the perfect Evans/Montez family? See there's one problem: I am not part of your family anymore!"

"Gabriella, listen to me I-"

"No! Just leave me alone. I thought I was clear when I told you what I think about this 'family' the last time we saw each other."

She lets out a big sigh, "That was three years ago..."

"Exactly. I don't need you, mother. Just like I don't need my father. Or Vance. I only informed you when I decided to drop out of college, because, well, I thought that you cared. Clearly neither you nor Vance, nor Sharpay, gave a shit about me. Except for Ryan. Oh and by the way, how dare you call him to get information about me!"

"I am just trying to-"

"To what? To build a relationship to me? That ship sailed a long time ago. A very long time. You've had your chance and you blew it - like always I remark. Just like you did with my father." I say into her dark brown eyes.

She slaps me. Just like that.

"Get out!" I yell at her.

"Gabriell-"

"You want me to call security? Sure they would love to see how I kick my own mother out! Face it: You are no longer part of my life. Keep having a relationship with my step-brother. I can't keep him away from you. Although I don't know how he can deal with you when he very well knows what happened. But don't you ever try to even come close to me ever again." I threaten her. "I am not your daughter, anymore. You want to know why I didn't take the name Evans when you married Vance? Because this is not my family. _You_ are not my family. I'd rather have his name, than your's. He was at least not a coward. Anything but a coward."

"So you rather have the name of a child rapist, than mine?"

"Better being a child rapist's daughter than the daughter of a whore, who is egoistic and superficial." I answer back, "And now leave my office or I promise you, you'll wish you have never gotten pregnant with me!"

She nodds, "Fine. You get what you want. Like you always did, Gabriella." she says before she walks out of my office. "Oh and by the way, the Gala is a fundraiser. For children who got abused by their own father. For people like you."

I let my body sink into the office chair before I place my hands on my forhead. Great, now I have a headache! How dare she show up in my office! In my fucking life! I've made it without her! I am fucking happy without her! I've build me a life without her in it! I have a job and a fucking good apartment on the Upper East Side. This is my life. A life I created on my own. Not with her fucking help. I can't believe she-

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, my hands still massaging my temples and my eyes are closed. The door opens and I hear it close again. "Amy, I won't yell at you. I am sorry for freaking out like this, but it's been a very, very long day..." I say and take a deep breath in, trying to calm down my headache. "And if you could bring me an aspirin, then you'd be my hero!"

"I believe I have something better." I hear his voice saying just seconds before his hands take away mine from my temples.

"Troy?" I ask surprised and turn around in my office chair.

He stops it with his hands before he starts massaging my head.

"What are you doing here?"

"You just ran away from me. I deserve an answer."

I let out a big sigh, "Please, not today. My head is killing me." I say as I open my eyes. His appearance is mirrored in my windows. He's wearing a black tuxedo and a blue tie which matchs his eyes. He looks beyond hot. I feel my pulse rising right away.

"Close your eyes." he demands, "And breath in deeply. Your headache will be gone in a couple of minutes."

His hands massage my head like a pro. With skillful movements he knows exactly which point to massage to take away my pain. Within a minute, my headache has disappeared. Wow.

"Where did you learn that?" I ask him as I feel the pain going away.

"Is it better?"

"It's gone." I say before he takes away his hands from my head. Then I turn around in my chair, to fully look at him. He hasn't lost any of his charme. He looks dominant and sexy, powerfull and charming.

"My pleasure, Miss Montez. I've had those a lot in the past."

"Who showed you how to get rid of them?"

"A woman called Bhanupriya I met in Cambodia..."

"Was that all she taught you?"

"She teached me even more. If you stick around long enough, I may tell you a few more things." he says, showing me his famous Troy Bolton grin. A grin worth a million dollar. A grin that is fake. A grin that breaks millions of hearts. A grin I know he is hiding behind.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see then." I say and smile. "Why are you here?"

"Because of Mark." he says in a low voice.

"Have you already been at his office?"

"Everything's settled for the business takeover."

"Why didn't you send Tanner?"

"Tanner's... she's the beauty."

I arch an eyebrow at him. If Tanner's the beauty, then what is he? The God?

"Tanner's responsable for getting the deal. I am responsable for making sure everything runs smoothly and there are no juridical inperfections."

"Am I an inperfection?" I ask him from my chair, looking up.

He knees down, so we're on one level. "Relating to business, sadly you are. Relating to my personal life, you are _anything_ but an inperfection. If anything, you might be perfection in person."

I bite on my lip, "How long will you keep on playing with me? Until I will sign those freaking papers?"

He grabs my hand, "I am not playing with you. Usually, I keep my personal life far, far away from my business life. Unfortunately, those two have been mixed up."

"My deepest sympathy, Mr. Bolton."

"No need. It's... refreshing." he says and smiles. The kind of smile I've seen a lot last night. A genuine smile. The smile I like best. "Plus, I didn't know who you were when we met, until I had to google the record company. That's how I found out you were the owner."

"I didn't know who you were as well, until you told me."

"I'm still surprised that you haven't checked me on the internet."

"That's not my usual plan to get to know a man. Why, would I find anything dirty?"

He grins, "Oh you'd find your predecessors."

"I hope they're all uglier than me." I say and burst out of laughter as I see his shocked impression.

He fondles my cheek and shows me a dreamy smile, "You can even laugh again."

"All your work, Mr. Bolton."

"I was Chris, this morning..."

"In public, you will never be the Chris you were this morning or this night." I whisper into his ear, "The Chris who fucked me so good, that the training session was a trip to hell this morning."

He shows me his dirtiest grin yet. "I had a really tough training session in my gym as well."

"Oh surely not as tough as me, Mr. Bolton."

"You left me so horny that I had to fuck my personal trainer twice. Twice not once, to get the thought of you out of my mind."

I arch an eyebrow at him, "You... _fucked_ your personal trainer?"

He shruggs, "You left me no other choice. Just the thought of you makes me horny. I was determinded to keep you out of my head after the session. But I can't stay away from you. Mentally as well as physically. And now look where I am and what my position is."

We're even. Evenly crazy for each other. Evenly addicted to each other... Evenly falling in love with each other.

I capture his face in my hands before I kiss him softly. A soft kiss which turns into more as soon as our lips touch. Only he can turn one simple kiss into a make-out session within a second.

"What was that for?" he asks me breathlessly.

"For your honesty, Troy." I say and fondle his cheek.

"Honesty is of great value to you, isn't it?"

"It's everything."

"What are you doing to me, Gabriella?" he asks me helplessly before his lips touch mine again. A soft kiss. A kiss I don't except from such a man. A man who isn't afraid to get dirty when he has to. A man with no fears. A man who is unstoppable.

His ringing cellphone interrupts our kiss. He gets it out of his pocket and looks at the ringing phone, letting out a big sigh. "That's Tanner. I have to go."

I nodd, "Okay."

"I'll see you this evening."

"Christopher..." I say with a following sigh.

He grins because me made me call him Christopher. "We'll see each other, one way or another. Because I can't be without you another minute. Unless of course, you want me to fuck my-"

"Okay." I interupt him grinning. My dirty talking Christopher. Wait, is he mine already? All I know is that I am his. Unconditionally. Since the day we met.

"Okay." he says kissing my knuckles before he rises up again. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I say as he walks out of my voice. I bite my lip and start swinging around in my chair. Is it really happiness what I am feeling right now?!

All I know is that my happiness doesn't last long.

"Well, well, look who I just saw with her boss..." Mark says, leaning casually against the wall.

"Fuck off, Mark! You are no longer the owner of this company!" I yell at him.

"But Mr. Bolton now is..." he says before turning around.

"Get the hell out of my building!" I yell at him and throw the papers down my desk.

* * *

**New chapter :)**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"I can't believe you're going to the Gala." I say as I get into the dress. A dress from Valentino, which Vance has send to me - and of course a new black tuxedo for Ryan. Along with our clothes there were red roses and a card, which requests our attendancies for the Gala this evening.

"You mean we." Ryan says, adjusting his bow tie in the mirror. He looks good enough to eat in that dark blue tuxedo.

"No, I won't attend. I have a date with Bolton." I say as Ryan closes the dress of the dark red Valentino dress with a deep cut-out in the back. It's floorlength and _so_ beautiful. Vance may be fucking bad step-father, but hell he has a good taste! Or his peronsal shopper. Yeah, it's probably Francis, who picked out the dress.

"I'm sure he will go to that Gala as well."

"He won't."

"Have you asked him?"

"No."

"Then you don't know for sure."

"All I know is that whatever I will do with Bolton will be better than going to that Gala. With my mo - with Victoria..."

"and my father..."

"and Sharpay..."

"and paparazzi." he finishes smiling. "Sometimes our lifes seem to be good enough for a soap opera, don't you think?"

I reflect his smile right away, "We surely been through enough shit to make it to the big screen."

"When will he be here?"

My glance moves over to the watch, which is hanging on the wall. "In five minutes." I say grinning. I can't wait to be with him again! I'm addicted to that man. Totally addicted...

"Mhm..." he says smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing." he says, shaking his head.

"Okay..." _What the hell is he thinking_ _about?_

"Okay." he answers back as we walk into the livingroom. "I can't believe you let me go alone into this event with hyenas!"

I waft him a kiss, "Send me the bones when you kill them all."

"Oh it will be a lovely blood bath..." he says grinning.

"I believe it will..." I say as I check my appearance in the reflection. Ryan has managed to tame my dark brown curls and created a beautiful bohemian inspired hairstyle with fishtail-braids.

"You look good, Gabs." he says, resting his hand on my shoulder. "Your hair looks amazing, your make-up is beautiful and that dress... Boy, that dress will make him go insane."

"Just my aim." I say and nodd. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

"You're the one who created this amazing hairstyle, Ry." I say before I place a kiss on his cheek.

"Have fun."

"You as well." I say before I get into the elevator. I already feel my pulse rising as the elevator starts to move. God, no... No, I can't fall for him. For a man who is after my company. I'm playing with fire here... I just hope I won't get burned.

I shake my head and ignore my doubts. Not tonight. Not when I can spend my energy on him instead of stupid doubts. Doubts which seem to be irrelevant whenever I see him.

The elevator doors glide open and my eyes meet his. His beautiful, crystal blue eyes...

"Hi." I whisper as I take his hand. Damn it, he looks more than just breathtaking in that tuxedo! _How_ is he doing that?

His head moves to my ear, "You look good enough to fuck, Ella."

I feel my pulse rising, my blood rushing through my veins, as he kisses my cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?" he asks me as we walk through the lobby, "Oh no, you look extremely hot tonight. I seriously doubt I can be seen with you tonight."

"Where are we going?" I ask him as I see the stretched limousine.

"A surprise." he whispers before the porter holds the door open for us.

"First thing you should know about me: I hate surprises. I'm absolutely no fan of anything impulsively." I say as I get seated.

"You are so lucky that I am a sucker for your deep cut on the back, because you have such an amazing back..." he whispers into my ear before he places his hand on my back, awakening my sense. He uses sex against me! How perfidiously and _erotic_ at the same time?! Only Troy Bolton makes me want to do things I never would do... I wonder where I will end up in the end.

"In case you want to get to a somewhat public place, you _really_ should take that hand off of my back, Chris." I threaten him with a grin on my lips.

"Guess I shouldn't provoke you then." he whispers against my lips before he kisses me softly.

"Mhm, you shouldn't indeed..." I say as he laces his fingers with mine. "By the way, which name should I use?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your name is such a handfull that I think you should give me a name I can call you." I explain with a shrugg.

"A handfull of a name?" he asks me grinning. "Not the only handfull thing I own, I hope."

"Stop talking in such a dirty way, you're making me horny." I answer as he starts fondling my knuckles with his thumb.

"Call me whatever you want." he suggests. "Whatever you call me is fine."

"So you're fine with Troy?"

"How about you call me Chris again? I like that maybe a little more." he says, coming closer to me.

"And why's that?"

"No one has ever called me Chris. You're the first. And I like it."

I smile, "So that was the first premiere."

"Exactly..." he says before he kisses me quick. "And it was my favorite premiere yet."

I return his smile before I let my hand move down his upper body, "How about another premiere?"

"Oh, my angel, that wouldn't be a premiere..."

I frown. I don't want to think about the number of women he already had sex with... in a strech limo. I throw that thought quickly away. "But a premiere with me." I say before I get seated on his lap.

"What are you doing to me? You make me go crazy, Gabriella." he says into my eyes before he kisses me. Whatever we're doing to each other, I hope we will never stop... Cause he's giving me the best feeling in the world. A feeling I never had before. A feeling which scares me because it touches me on so many levels.

I return his kiss and let my hands brush through his sandy brown hair. God, he has such perfect hair...

His ringing phone interupts our hot kisses. I feel it vibrate beneath my left thigh.

"Shit." he cruises after he let go of my lips.

"Let it ring..." I whisper as I start kissing my way down his neck.

"I can't." he says before his hand start reaching for his phone, creating the very same deep desire I had felt the entire last night inside of me.

I get off of him, "When will we ever come to a conclusion?" I say and sigh.

He smiles at me before he kisses my cheek, "When we will come to a conclusion, you will beg for another conclusion with me." he whispers.

I lick my lip, unable to hide the effect he has on me.

Then his eyes move over to the display of his phone. He sighs. "We're late."

"_Late_?" I ask him confused. "I thought we were going to have a dinner."

"We will. Only it will be a beneficial dinner."

A beneficial _what_?! "Are you saying that-"

"We will attend the Gala which raises funds tonight to help people who were abused as children."

It takes me a couple of seconds to digest what he is saying. "W-what?!"

"The CR Gala held by Victoria Evans."

My chin falls down, Ryan was right. He _is_ planning to attend that Gala... with me. "Stop the car." I say in trance.

"Gabrie-"

"I said stop the fucking car!" I hiss at him. "I won't attend the fucking gala! There is _no way_ you will get me into that room with _her_! How dare you! How dare you not tell that we're going to my..." _funeral. _I am silent, "I need to get out of here." I feel the panic building inside of me. I can't attend that event. Not now. Not today... never. I can't face my mother. Vance... Sharpay. I can't face my worst nightmare. Being with them in one room, one building would kill me. I know it. I've been dead before. Emotionally, that's what they do to me... they kill me with no regrets.

"What's wrong?" he asks me slowly. His bright blue eyes are filled with worry. An undescribable amount of worry. He's doing it again... giving me this feeling which touches more than just my heart. He hurts me because I hurt him.

"I can't attend that gala. Go if you want to, but I won't go with you." I say in a stiff voice. "But I will not take a foot into that room. You will _not_ see me in that room, got it?!" I hiss at him and look out of the window. I can't face him when I hurt him... God, I am a freaking coward.

He lets the car getting filled with silence... Silence for I don't know what. Me to change my mind? Him to think about not attending?

"Why?" he asks me, taking my hands.

"No. The question is not why. Your question should be... You should ask me if I want you to not go." The most selfish sentence I've ever said just escaped my mouth. Do I already have the right to ask him such things? I mean, we just started dating after all... Gosh, this is all so confusing! All I know is that I have to get out of here. Out of this situation he puts me into.

"I can't not go. I _have_ to attend." he explains before his phone starts ringing again.

"Why?"

With his fingers on my chin, he turns my head around so I face his crystal blue eyes. They're filled with sorrow, but yet they shine. Is that the feeling I'm giving him? If so, maybe being with him is not so good after all..."Because, my angel, I have a speech to deliver. One speech, that's all." he says with a soft smile on his lips. "And I'd like you to have by my side."

"Troy..." I breath out.

"One speech. For five minutes." he says to me, fondling my cheek.

"You have no idea what you're asking me for." I answer, closing my eyes to enjoy his touch. It calms me down. But it doesn't make the panic go away. The fear of what it's expecting me there. Am I ready to face it? "How about you hold that speech and I wait for you in the limo?"

"It's all or nothing, Ella."

I open my eyes and look into his crystal blue eyes. Eyes which beg me to come with him. "Then I choose nothing." I say in a stiff voice before looking away from his bright blue eyes. "Drive me home. This date is over."

He frowns at me. He is shocked. Shocked by how fast I was able to decide. To not choose him. "No, this date is not over." he says before he starts lacing his fingers with mine.

"I won't attend the gala." I say, looking away again.

"Okay..."

"Okay." I answer back as I look out of the dark windows.

"Ella, look at me." he demands in a sweet voice before he turns my head around with his free hand.

My eyes scan his face, his beautiful face... He seems worried. He also seems to be of two minds about the gala. Am I already having such a strong effect on him? Am I already so important to him? If so, I am impressed. Impressed that he is falling for me as fast as I am falling for him.

"Why did you freak out?" he asks me slowly and softly.

"I don't want to talk about it, Troy." I answer back in a stiff voice.

He nodds, "Guess that's one of your secrets, isn't it?"

"Yes." I say before the car stops.

"Come with me. We won't even have the dinner. I'll just deliver my speech. Then we will leave this gala and go whereever you want to go. Five minutes. Give me those five minutes with you in public."

I bite my lip before I feel his forhead pressed again mine. "Troy..."

"Ella..."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Because I'd like to show the world how happy you make me." he says with a tiny smile around his lips.

Am I already making him as happy as he makes me? I close my eyes, "I can't."

"Five minutes, Ella..."

I sigh. Is there anything I won't do for that man and his crystal blue eyes? "Five minutes. But I won't talk to anyone."

"Thank you." he says before the door opens. Glamorously he steps out of the car before he offers me his hand to step out. I hear the paparazzi already going crazy as soon as they see him, taking pictures of him like he is the main attraction of the gala.

All my nerves beg me to stay inside that car. But then I look at his smiling face and my body automatically functions. I take his hand and step out of the car, carefully to not step on the dress. Out of the sudden, even more paparazzi run over to us, taking pictures as if we were the most wanted couple ever.

"Gabriella!" they scream, "Over here!"

"Mr. Bolton!" some scream, "To your left!"

"One smile!"

"To the right!"

"How long are you already a couple?"

"When are you getting married?"

"How about a kiss?"

Our eyes meet and I feel locked by that color for a second. A sparkling turqouise. So that's what it looks like when he is happy. Is his happiness dependent on the public or me? Or is it the mixture of both? All I know is that this color in his eyes is new... and I wonder if I alone was able to create this feeling inside of him as well... "Let's go." I whisper to him, "Five minutes, remember? You already lost one."

He shows me a smile before he laces his fingers with mine, making the paparazzi go even crazier.

Hand in hand, we walk into the MET, where the gala is held. As soon as we step into the MET, all eyes are on us. Each women, each men, each _child_ is staring at us. I feel like an alien, although this is exactly my world. And his. Our world. Yet, we seem to not fit. Maybe because we're together. He alone would have already had all eyes on him but with _me_ - the daughter of the host - we're even more under the spotlight. The fucking spotlight I hate.

"Mr. Bolton," I hear Victoria saying, "I'm so glad you made it." she says before we turn around. Her chin falls down as soon as she sees me... with him. "Gabriella, you..."

"I am not here because of you." I hiss at her. I feel the anger already building inside of me. She wants another round? Fine, I'm already waiting inside the boxing ring, all streched.

"I'm just-"

"Do me a favor and stay the hell away from me!" I try to unlace my fingers from his, but he won't let me. He won't let me run away, as painful as this meeting might be.

"Mr. Bolton," I hear another female voice saying behind us. Oh god, no! "It's a pleasure to have you here." she starts flirting.

Seconds later the blonde walks over to us. Sharpay. New York City's It-Girl. Just like Victoria, her chin falls down as well as soon as she sees me. "Gabriella," she breaths out. Her bright brown orbs are filled with more than just shock. She looks just like my Victoria, who isn't her biological mother. Seems like Victoria finally found her perfect family after all. With me not in it.

"Sharpay." I greet her, unable to make my lips form a polite smile. There's too much hatred which fills my heart when I look at her.

"What a suprise, right mother?" she asks Victoria.

"It is indeed. Gabriella, listen I-"

"I will not pose for a happy family picture. Don't you even dare to think about it." I hiss at her before I turn my head to his ear, "When the hell is your turn to hold that fucking speech?!" I whisper into his ear.

His lips form a polite smile, "It's a lovely event, but sadly we have to get going. There're still a lot of people we have to talk to."

Victoria nodds before she looks at me, "I'm really glad you're here."

"As I said, it's not you that's the reason."

"In case you need anything, I'll be happy to help." Sharpay says to Troy, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I'm sure I can turn to Gabriella as well. But thanks for the offer, Miss Evans." he says with a smile on his lips.

I can't help but grin as I see Sharpay's face losing all it's color.

"Have a lovely evening." he says before his hand on my back leads me away from my... family, I guess. "I have no idea what that just was, but I hope this won't be repeated."

"If you will hold your speech and we'll leave afterwards then no. If not, well then you're going to have a problem."

"What has happened in your family that you clearly hate them?" he asks me before a waitress with a tablet full of champagne glases passes us. He grabs two and hands me one.

"Whatever happened is irrelevant." I say before I take a sip. "She should call herself fucking lucky that I attended. Because of you, I remark. Without you, I wouldn't have even spend a thought about going to _this_."

He sighs, "You don't want to tell me what happened?"

"I want you to fucking hold this speech so we can go." I say truthfully.

"You can leave any time. I'm not keeping you here." he hisses at me.

Excuse me?! So showing up with me is important to him but now he would let me fall like a hot stone?! What the hell?! "I came with you. I won't go without you." I say and roll my eyes. "Stop acting like a moody jerk and enjoy the time you have with me here. It may be the first and last time you see me at those events..." I mumble under my breath.

"So you care about your reputation after all."

"No, what I care about is you. And I'm pretty sure that all these furies would just love to throw your arms around you. Plus, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind to spend one or two minutes alone with you..."

He chuckles, "Furies?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm just protecting my territory..."

He grins before he places his arm around my waist and pulls me closer, "Guess I should be doing the same then."

"Everyone, " I hear Vance saying into a microphone.

My head turns over to him, my blonde step-father is wearing a black tuxedo as well. His bright blue eyes are sparkling. He looks charming. Charmingly old. My mother, as well as Sharpay and Ryan all stand next to him. The fucking perfect family.

Ryan's glance meets mine. Then his eyes move over to Troy, before they capture me again. He looks surprised. Shocked even. He didn't except me here. _I_ didn't expect me here.

"Shouldn't you be up there as well?" Troy asks me in a whisper as Vance continues talking.

I shake my head and look away from the Evans family, "No."

"You sure?"

I nodd, blending Vance's babbling out. "Pretty much." I say as I let my eyes scan the crowd. All these rich and glamorously dressed people. People of all ages are represented... And they all care about nothing but being seeing. Not one of them actually cares about the fundraiser. They all just want to create a scandal so they will end up on page six the next day. At least that will have something good - the fundraiser would be mentioned in the press. And any press is good.

"I'm happy to announce, Mr. Troy Bolton!" Vance says before the whole room fills with claps.

"Your turn." I say back before I watch him walking up to the stage - just like every other female attendant. God, he looks beyond sexy.

"Thank you, Mr. Evans." he says into a mic, switching into business mode within a second. _How_ is he doing that? Switching from one mood to another just like that? I should ask him, so I can learn that. It's usefull in my branch. "We're all here for one very devastating crime: Child Abuse." he says.

"What are you doing here?" I hear Ryan saying behind me. I didn't even see him walking off the stage.

I turn around, "You actually dared to leave the perfect family?"

He rolls his eyes, "Vance fucking made me go to you. He said that I should force you to come with me."

I arch an eyebrow, "To them? No!"

"Gabi..."

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"He said that it would make a very bad picture. We on the stage and you... here alone."

"I am not alone."

"But now you are."

"I feel fine here in the darkness. I don't need the spotlight." I mumble.

"Oh I know. Is that why you chose to come here with _Troy Bolton_?"

I roll my eyes. Explaining _that_ would take more time than I want to spend here. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

He rolls his eyes before he huggs me from behind, "Because I love you, you stubborn woman."

I chuckle as I hear cameras clicking, "I really hope they're not taking pictures of us."

He archs an eyebrow, "So what? You're my sister. Not my lover."

"Oh that reminds me, have you heard something from Ian?"

He lets go of me and shakes his head, "No."

Damn it, I ruined his happy mood. "Oh I'm sorry, honey."

He shruggs, "You can't have everything, now can you?"

"You mean, you guys will stop dating?"

He shruggs again, "He hasn't called me. Since a week now."

"Maybe his battery died or something."

"Gabi, we used to talk to each other daily. Maybe he's cheating on me."

I roll my eyes, "Like you haven't cheated on him, Ry."

He holds up his hands, "That was allowed."

I frown, "Then I don't want to know what cheating on each other means for you guys. You're fucked up."

"Oh you're one to talk to." he says to me, rolling his beautiful blue eyes.

"Miss Montez, " I hear a photographer saying to us. "May I take a picture?"

I shake my head, "No. I'm sorry. I'm not interested."

"Gabi, come on." Ryan whispers, "You don't want a picture with me in this stunning tuxedo? Come on, I look _hot_!"

I laugh, "Okay fine. One picture won't hurt, I guess."

Ryan places his arm around my shoulders and I move a little closer before we smile into the camera. Just as the flash appears, claps start filling the room again.

"Thank you very much, Miss Montez."

I nodd, "His speech is already over?"

"Seems so."

"And I didn't even listen for one second! This is all your fault!" I hiss at Ry.

"Hey, it was you who didn't want to walk up that stage."

"And it is me, who will leave this event exactly now."

"Gabi," Ryan starts, "What about the dinner?"

I shake my head, "I am not hungry. Neither is Troy." I lie. My stomach protests right away. Hell will be on earth if I eat dinner with my famil... Victoria, Vance and Sharpay.

"But you guys-"

"we're leaving." I say into his eyes as I see Troy walking over to us. No, I don't even see him really. But I feel him. Feel his presence coming closer to me. God, there it is again. The crazy effect he has on me. The effect which makes me do anything for him - even showing up at this event.

"Ready?" he asks me, placing his hands around my waist.

I nodd, "Yes."

"Can't you guys stay at least for another ten minutes? A dance maybe?" Ryan asks us.

Troy looks at me, his eyes telling me that he wouldn't mind.

I bite my lip before I shake my head, "I'm sorry. I can't bare staying here. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry because they make you feel so uncomfortable, Gabs." Ryan says to me, his voice filled with sorrow.

"It was a pleasure to be here." Troy says to Ryan before the men shake heads. "Tell your parents that I enjoyed it."

He nodds, "I'll make up some lie why you guys had to leave. What about food poisioning?"

I chuckle, "Not so good if the dinner is about to be served."

"Okay... Family emergency?"

"Sounds good." Troy and I say out of one mouth. I blush right away. We're already talking out of one mouth... Where will this end?

"Enjoy your evening." Ryan says smiling.

"You, too." I say before Troy laces his fingers with mine and we walk away. Through the crowd, we slowly make our way out of the Met having all eyes on us again. God, how much I hate these events! "It was a good speech."

"You didn't even listen to it." he says back as we walk down the steps. Paparazzi start making pictures of us right away.

"Ryan kept me from listening."

"He just wanted you to come up the stage."

"I am not part of this family."

"Why?"

"Because!" I say back as I see the limo stoping in front of us. "I am not part of this family. End of story."

"No, not end of story, Gabriella!" he says back as I climb into the limo. "What happened?" he asks me slowly, sitting next to me before he closes the door of the limo.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer. You can trust me, Ella."  
"No, I can't. I don't know you well enough, to trust you." I say into his eyes, "You're after my company. I have no idea what status _this_" I gesture between him and me, "is and I have no idea how much I mean to you. So, excuse me for not telling you, but this is a _very_ personal subject. And if I say I don't want to talk about it, then be so kind and just accept my answer, okay?"

He nodds, "Okay." he says before brushing through his sandy brown hair. "But I am not only after your company. I didn't know you were the owner of such a huge company. There were rarely pictures of you in the internet."

"And there's a reason for it."

"Has is anything to do with what you don't want to tell me?"

"You got it."

"Okay..." he says before grabbing my hands, "Look, I like you. I really like you."

"I like you as well." I say back into his crystal blue eyes. "But I am not so much for the spotlight."

"My life pretty much exists only in the spotlight."

I nodd, "I know. I've seen it. You're a public person."

"Just like you should be."

"But I am not."

"Would you try it for me?"

I bite my lip, "I've already tried it tonight. Let's see how that looks tomorrow morning..."

He smiles, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Selling your soul and walking up that red carpet. The path into your own personal hell."

I roll my eyes, "I had an angel next to me, so I knew that nothing would happen to me."

He grins, "I am not your angel. But you are mine. What do you want to do now?"

I shrugg, "Let's get something to eat and enjoy the rest of the evening in your apartment."

He smiles before he fondles my cheek, "Sounds like the best plan ever."

* * *

Laughter fills his living area before I brush through my dark brown curls, "Oh you did not do that!"

He nodds, still laughing, "It was the most embarrassing moment in my life!"

I take a sip of the wine, "Yeah, I can imagine it..."

We're sitting on his beige buckskin couch, enjoying a nice French red wine. We ate something very simple and yet it was delicious: Burgers with fries. Instead of getting a burger from a local diner, we picked them up at Mango's. They were beyond delicious, the best burgers in the world!

We changed our outfits as soon as we got into his apartment. He chose a simple white T-shirt with dark grey sweatpants. I borrowed one of his white oxford shirts. My legs are resting on his lap, while his arm is rested on the back of the couch. He is smiling. It's a dreamy smile... the kind of smile I like best.

"What?" I ask him a little insecure. Do I have ketchup smeared all over my face?

"Nothing." he says before brushing through his sandy brown hair. He's still smiling in that dreamy way.

"You sure?" I ask him with an arched eyebrow. This smile scares me, because it yet again touches me on more levels than possible.

He nodds before he kisses me softly, "Yes."

"Okay..." I say, getting lost in his beautiful bright blue eyes. Gosh, I could stare into them my whole life. They're _so_ beautiful! "You have pretty eyes." I say smiling.

"And you have the ability to stare right into my soul." he says back, touching my cheek.

"I'm sorry for staring at you like a maniac." I say and look away, right out of the window. The sun has set hours ago. But yet Manhattan is still awake. All those buildings are shining like stars in the dark. It looks amazing.

His fingercups on my chin turn my head around again. He's still smiling at me before he kisses me. I return his kiss right away, unable to resist his lips. His lips, his kisses are all I need to exist. I long for them as soon as his lips leave mine. I _exist_ for those lips. For him. For him only. Within seconds, I am sitting on his lap, kissing him like there's no tomorrow. I feel his hands gliding beneath the white oxford shirt I am wearing, touching my bare skin as I bury my hands in his sandy brown hair. As our tongues start battling, I feel my desire for him growing - as well as his errection.

After minutes, he lets go of my lips, totally breathless just like me. He brushs through my dark brown curls before he lets out a sigh.

"What?" I ask him confused. Does he not want to have sex with me?

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

I blush, "Stop making compliments and kiss me."

He places his forehead against mine, still grinning. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, have you?"

I move a little on his lap, feeling his errection against my hip. "Oh, I think I do."

"I meant psychically. Not physically." he says into my eyes.

I gasp. He is _feeling it as well._

"I like you. I _really_ like you, Gabriella."

I nodd, before I fondle his cheek. "Me, too."

"But I'm trouble. Being with me won't be an easy ride."

I nodd again, "As you may have already notice, I'm not afraid of an uneasy ride. I have my cross to bear as well."

"Your family?"

"Among other things..." I trail off and shrug. So no sex right now. Urgh...

"I'm fucked up, my angel."

I smile, "Guess what? I'm fucked up as well."

"Surely not as much as I am..." he trails off, showing me that he won't talk about it. At least...yet. He needs time. Time to open up for me. Time which I need as well. Time to decide whether or not I will ever be able to open up to him. Someone who is giving me feelings which are so strong that it scares me. "Who was your first?"

"My what?"

"Your first sexual partner."

I arch an eyebrow at him, "Why do you want to know?"

He shruggs, "Why wouldn't I?"

I shiver. A kind of goosebump I hate to recieve make it's way on to my skin. "Sebastian." I say in one breath, "He was my..."

"First?"

I nodd. Something like that. "What about you?"

"Katherine. She was my first girlfriend. We met each other in our high school. A private school on the west coast."

_Kathrine_. I really hope she didn't break his heart. If so, a broken heart is the least she has to worry about when she sees me. _If_ she sees me. "How long were you guys an item?"

"Five years."

_What_?! "F-Five years?" I ask him shocked.

He nodds.

"What happened?" _yeah, what the hell happened?!_

He shruggs before he takes a sip of his wine. "Life happened."

I wonder if _life_ will happen to us as well... or if we will happen to life.

* * *

**A new chapter. Pleaseeee review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

I feel kisses on my neck before I slowly open my eyes. "Good morning." I say smiling as he continues kissing his way down my neck.

"Good morning, my angel." he says into my eyes before he kisses me softly. Hearing that from his mouth sounds more than just lovely...

"What a beautiful way to wake up..." I say before I kiss him softly. "What time is it?"

"Seven, plenty of time for me to fuck you." he says with a dirty grin on his lips.

I return his grin immediately, feeling the lust inside of me growing right away. How could ever resist _that_ grin with _these_ eyes? "How are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"  
"Just making me horny with your words... with your presence." I say into his crystal blue eyes. Waking up to those eyes is all I want to do for my whole life. Until the day I die, I realize as I let myself getting lost in his bright blue eyes. Eyes which couldn't be more perfect. "You touch me on so many deep levels which I don't understand... It scares me." I say in one breath. Yeah, it really does scare me. But at the same time it feels so wonderfull, so pure... so perfect.

He smiles with his eyes and lips, "You're doing the same to me. You create a desire inside of me which is so wonderfull... so intense."

"Well then I think we should satisfy our desires for each other." I say before I kiss him passionately. I inhale his scent right away as his body weight presses me softly into the mattress. I let myself get lost... lost in a mixture of lust and a feeling so wonderfull that I can't describe it properly.

* * *

I walk barefoot into the kitchen, wearing a white summer dress. A strapless dress from Marc Jacobs. A dress he bought me so I didn't have to leave him wearing the gown. Very clever from him, I must admit. Or very well planned.

He's already sitting on the island, reading the New York Times. Already all in business mood.

"Anything interesting?" I ask him as I let my head rest on his muscular shoulder. He's reading the finance part. A part I rarely pay attention to whenever I choose to read the New York Times - which is, to be honest, pretty close to never.

"There are some interesting parts indeed..." he trails off.

I arch an eyebrow, "In the financial part?"

He chuckles, "Not quite." he says before flipping the pages.

"Fuck!" I cruse, letting my chin fall to the ground as I see it. Our faces are smiling back at me - on a fucking double page! It's a picture from yesterday. "That's us." I breath out. We look like one of those superficial couples. Like a couple who cares about nothing but being seen. I look like my worst nightmare - I turned into a pretty puppet on his arm. A fucking pretty puppet. A puppet in a dark red, breathtaking Valentino dress who's standing next to the famous Troy Bolton, who looks beyond breathtaking. He looks powerfull, dominant and sexy at the same time - only a mixture he is able to embody and tame at the same time.

He nodds, "Looks like it."

I quickly scan the article, filtering the most important parts like a pro. "They call us New York's new it-couple."

"Told you that I am a public person. Whenever I go out with a female beside me, she's going to be in the magazines the next day..." he trails off, as my eyes are still focused on the article. "You look good."

I look up at him, "_I_ look good?!"

He shruggs, "We both do."

"This is not about _looking good_!" I hiss at him. "I can't believe you made me attend that fucking gala! This is _all_ your fault!" I almost yell at him, ripping the newspaper out of his hands. "Gabriella Montez, daughter of Victoria Evans and Vance Evans, has finally showed her face to the public eye. Ever since she dropped out of Juilliard a few years ago, she didn't go to an event. The lastest photo, until this one, of her was during her graduation ceremony at Constance Billiard, to which she went with her step-siblings, Ryan and Sharpay Evans. While both Sharpay and Ryan have rather chosen to stay a dominant sparkle in the spotlight, Gabriella went the other way. The brunette chose to end her music studies at Juilliard just six months before her graduation and went straight into a record company. Of which she became the owner only 2 years later - either way she knew exactly what she was doing, or she was a really good 'employee'. Rumors have it, that she had something with her partner, Mark Charlston. But those rumors quickly vanished, as Mark got married to Susan Ericson - a socialite of New York. No word if Gabriella was at their wedding. Some even said that Susan expressly _uninvited_ her.

Four years later the beautifull brunette has chosen to step into the spotlight again - with Troy Bolton on her side. Or should we say Troy Bolton chose to step into the spotlight with _Gabriella Montez_? We have no information on whether her absence was a sophisticated PR-stragety or if there's more behind the picture of the two of them. Sources say that the two have only spend several minutes at the gala, which was held by Victoria Evans. They greeted Gabriella's parents before Bolton held his speech. While he was on stage, Montez chose to get a little intimate with her brother, Ryan (picture on the left). Is she having something with her brother and Troy Bolton is just a shield to protect their relationship? If so, the hottest bachelor will aim for revenge - just like the rest of New York. Play your game carefully, G. We're watching you and we have our eyes _everywhere_." I read out loud in a shocked voice. Should this article really scare me?! Like hell I care about them!

He chuckles, "I think it's funny."

"Funny?! This is _anything_ but funny! This is a fucking disaster!" I say to him, brushing through my dark brown curls. Now it's only a question of time when they will find out. When they will find everything out... I shiver.

He sighs before he gets up from the chair. "It's not so bad."

"You have no idea how much digging in our pasts they are going to do. They'll digg until they find something dirty."

"I have nothing to hide." he says walking over to the coffee machine.

I am silent. "We can't do this."

"What?" he asks me, turning around.

"We should end it."

He archs an eyebrow, "Because of this article?"

"No, because of the spotlight which is now on us."

He looks at me surprised for a second before he regains his strength, "What do you have to hide? Has it something to do with your fucked up relationship to your mother?"

I bite my lip, "I can't tell you."

"Right, so instead of telling me what's bugging you, you rather end _this_."

"I'm ending something before it really started." I say, feeling my heart already cracking in my chest. How the hell did he got so important in such a small amount of time?!

"I'm not doing this. I'm not letting go of you. Not now. Not because of this."

"You don't even know what it is!"

"Because you fucking won't tell me!" he yells at me.

"And I have a reason!" I yell back at him. "Look, maybe this is a mistake..."

"Gabriella, this is _anything_ but a mistake." he says into my eyes, resting his upper body on his elbows.

"You want my company. I am fucking my so-what now called businesspartner. And this fucking evening turned my life upside down. _Again_. I call that some mistakes."

"What do you want me to do, huh?! I can't give you your company back! I also can't go back in time and erase last night!" he says and sighs, "Frankly, I don't even want to. I don't... I don't know what to do."

"Then let me go! Let me end this. For good."

"No!" he says in a strong voice. A voice which echos in the huge kitchen.

I gulp. I didn't know that he could scare me that much. Another mood I have to add into my list. A list which slowly starts to get longer... We have anger, passionate, business, mocking, seductive, feared and now angry. I wonder if I will ever get him to furious. Perhaps I should not provoke that... I mean, angry is already scary enough.

"Not when you have finally found me. Although it should have been the other way..." he whispers. "I can't let you go. And I can't let your company go. I also can't suddenly disappear from the spotlight. This is my fucking life and I want you in it. I thought I showed you that last night. I want you in my life and I want everyone else to see that. To know that I am taken. Taken by you."

I let my eyes eyeball him one last time. He looks perfect. A perfect man who doesn't deserve me. Then I turn around, before I storm out of the kitchen. Out of his apartment.

"Where are you going?!" he yells at me as I get into the elevator.

But I don't answer. I push the button, which will bring me out of here. Out of his life.

* * *

As soon as I step out of the yellow cab, I get greeted by more than 20 paparazzi. They are already waiting for me to take pictures, to ask me questions, to embarrass me.

"Gabriella!"

"Over here!"

"One smile"

I sigh before I keep my head down and try to make my way through them. But they won't let me. They keep crossing my way, keep asking me questions, keep me in this hell.

"Have you spent the night at Troy's?"

"Is he your new boyfriend?"

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Gabriella, are the rumors true? Are you hooking up with your brother?"  
_What?!_

"How long have you been sleeping with Troy Bolton?"

"How long are you guys dating?"

"When will he ask you to marry you?"

_Holy shit_. How the hell am I getting out of here?!

"Okay everyone, leave her alone!" I hear Kevin yelling. He of course has no problems making his way through the paparazzi. The muscular man he is, he just pushs his way through the crowd. A method which doesn't work for me.

"Is he your new lover?"

"How long have you been dating him?!"

"Is he your true lover?"

"Are you only playing with the others?"

He gets my hand and leads me away from them. Quickly we make our way into the foyer.

"Thanks." I say to Kevin and hug him, not caring about the paparazzi who are still taking pictures of us.

"No problem, boss." he says grinning before we walk into the company. "So last night was pretty eventfull, huh?"

I chuckle before I hold up my hands, "Won't talk about it."

He nodds, "Well sometimes pictures are enough... See you, later." Kevin says before walking away from me.

I brush through my hair as I walk through the entrance area of my company. My Marc Jacobs shoes are creating the typicall click-clack sound on the marmor floor.

"Good Morning, Gabriella." I hear Amy saying behind the counter.

I smile at her, "Hi. Anything new?"

The blonde nodds, "Obviously. Thanks to the article in the New York Times, the phone has been glowing the whole morning already. Ten magazines and three TV Shows are asking for an exclusive interview with you. I mean, even Oprah called!"

I roll my eyes, "Anything I can actually work with?"

She smiles at me, "We have an Irish singer in studio four today. Rae Garvey. Actually Mark wanted to work with him, but now he's-"

"Yeah, I'll work with him." I say smiling.

She returns my smile, "Okay. Lunch today?"

I nodd before I turn around and walk straight into the direction of studio four. I open the door and get greeted by a great rock/pop sound. Eric is already sitting at the mixing desk, pushing one button after another.

"Hi." I say before I get seated next to him.

"Good morning." he greets me with a smile.

"How is he?" I ask, nodding towards the Irish singer. His brown hair is shoulder-length and he has blue eyes. A rather dark blue. They remind me of Troy's... and how cold they were when we fought. Or I broke up with him. I shiver before I put my feelings and thoughts about him in a drawer far, far away in my mind. I need to focus. Keep myself distracted... or else I might break apart.

Eric's bright green eyes smile, "I think he has a chance on the market."

I shrugg, he is good but... I've worked with many good artists... Good doesn't get a Grammy. Good won't make you a star. "So we probably won't be wasting our time on him. Does he have some lyrics yet?"

"The first verse so far." Eric says.

"Let me hear it." I say smiling.

The bright green eyed man pushes a button and says into the mic, "Rea, how about you show Gabriella here how far you've come, huh?"

The man nodds before he starts playing. A combination of Taylor Swift and Kelly Clarkson from her more rock-ish times, with a hint of the All American Rejects. An addictive mixture. A mixture I love most.

_I take you top down slowly I_

_I wanna see inside_

_See what makes you wild_

_See what drives me wild_

_Come a little closer to the other side_

_I love it when you go wild_

_I love it when you go wild_

"Keep playing, I'll come inside." I say into the mic, already dancing with the beat. A nice new melody. I open the door and walk over to Rea, who's still playing on the guitar.

_"I said hey (hey) _

_I'm never gonna get enough _

_I'm never gonna get enough _

_Enough of your wild love " _I sing and smile a little. This song could go far. I feel it in my veins. Feel the way this song could be the new "Since you been gone" - in a male version of course.

Rea returns my smile before he repeats the line. Then he stops playing.

"That was good. Is she always so good?" Rea asks Eric.

Eric smiles, "She's the best. That's why she owns the company."

Rea looks at me, "Seriously? But you're still _so fucking young_! How old are you? 20?"

"22." I say and smile.

"You're only fucking 22 years old?! Man you must've been lucky in the past to get here!" Rea says, totally shocked.

I shrugg, "I'm just good at my job."

"You're fucking amazing, honey."

"How about we focus on that song, so we could finish it today?"

"Is she that good, bro?!" Rea asks Eric.

He nodds before he says into the mic, "She's even better."

* * *

"So, how did you and Troy Bolton meet?" Amy asks me smiling as we're enjoying a cesear salad in a local restaurant. The way from the company to the restaurant was filled with paparazzi chasing us, asking her and me both questions. They took pictures like I was a superstar. Maybe now I am. After all, I'm Troy's pretty puppet on his arm. Wait no, I don't think I am his. Because he is not mine. I broke up with him. Or fought with him. But I have to break up with him. Although I don't want to. But I have to. To protect him.

I take a sip of my water, "We met at a hospital."

"A hospital?" she asks me surprised, "A really odd location to meet your partner."

"We're not in a relationship."

"That, " she says pointing at the New York Times newspaper, "doesn't seem like it."

"But it's the truth. We're dating. That's all."

She smiles, "You like him, don't you?"

I shrugg, "We're enjoying spending time with each other. That's all."

"Oh no, that's not all. He's in love with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Amy! He's not in love with me."

"Then he's probably falling in love with you. I mean, no man has ever done something like sending flowers to work for me! And I've come around, you know."

I chuckle, "I know."

"Why were you at the hospital, anyway?"

_Flashback_

_"Gabs, you need to get yourself a cup of coffee. I mean, if you really plan to ask me questions the whole night..." Ryan says smiling, trying to hide the bruises with his smile. As if that would help. "Otherwise you will fall asleep before me. And I don't think the nurses like to put another bed in here."_

_Perhaps I should ask them to do exactly that. "You sure, they won't come back?" I ask him slowly, still holding his hand. His hand which has bruises all over._

_He nodds, "They were here two hours ago. They won't come back. You won't see them."_

_"Don't hurt yourself again, while I'm gone, okay?" I say before rising from the chair._

_"That wasn't my intention! I can't help it when this stupid driver is too drunk to see me!" he says, rolling his eyes. He has a broken leg, bruises in his face and a broken rip._

_"I'm really glad you're okay." I say smiling, unable to hide the tears which are building in my eyes._

_"Stop crying! I already had Victoria cry this afternoon."_

_Suddenly the urge to cry has disappeared. My chin falls down, "She what?!"_

_He nodds, "You heard right."_

_"Wow... I mean, that means you must really mean a lot to her." I frown. How odd of Victoria to develop such feelings..._

_"Thanks, Gabs." he says, rolling his eyes._

_"Come on, you know what I mean!"_

_"Maybe she cried because Vance was here as well."_

_"Ah! So she's showing off her acting skills. Alright, now I get it. Play the worried step-mother... Something I could do way better than her."_

_He laughs, "You really know how to make me laugh again, don't you?"_

_I smile, "I'll be back in five minutes."_

_"Bring me a cup of tea!" he says before I leave his hospital room._

_I walk pass the nurse station, seeing that they already have changed their shifts. The nightshift has started._

_"Excuse me, Miss," a brunette in bright pink scrubs says to me, "Visiting hours have already ended."_

_"I'm his sister." I say into her dark brown eyes._

_She smiles softly at me, "Nevermind."_

_I walk pass her, straight down the thin long white hallway. I already saw the machine when I first walked in. I walk through the glass door and already see the coffee machine standing on the table. I get a white cup from the other table and push a button, before I see the cup getting filled with the brown liquid. The liquid which will keep me awake for another two hours. Hours I rather spend with Ryan than at home. A home which is totally empty without him._

_I turn around and see several humans sitting on chairs, all waiting for the surgeons to come out and give them an update. An update if their lovedones are still alive. An update if the surgery was good. A positive update._

_"Your coffee." I hear someone behind me saying._

_I turn around and stare into bright grey eyes. A man with blonde hair smiles at me, holding my cup which is filled with coffee. I take it from him, "Thanks."_

_"Friend, family or partner?" he asks as he lets another cup get filled with hot coffee._

_"Family." I say nodding._

_"Still in surgery?"_

_"No. Got out a couple of hours ago. You?"_

_"Friend." he says smiling. "I'm Harry."_

_"Gabriella." I say returning his smile._

_"Nice to meet you." he says, shaking hands with me._

_"Is your friend still in surgery?"_

_"Unfortunately yes."_

_"I hope everything will be okay. Do you know where the hot water is? My brother asked for a cup of tea." I say, looking around._

_"Over there." he says, pointing behind me. "I recommend the green tea."_

_I nodd before I turn around and walk over to the corner in the room. I place my hot cup on the table, before I fill up another cup with steamy water. Then I pick up a teabag from the great assorment of teas, which the hospital offers. Since Ryan doesn't like black tea or fruity teas, I choose the white tea. I put the teabag inside the cup and let it get soaked in the steamy water. Then I look over to the left and notice a man sitting on the floor. He's wearing a grey three-piece suite. His muscular body is resting against the snack-machine. His sandy brown haired head is covered with his hands. He's probably working on the Wall Street or he's some CEO or something. He surely looks like an important man. And important men usually don't spend their nights in hospital unless something bad happens. Important men have better things to do than sit in the hospital the whole night. He doesn't look like he wants to talk to anyone. He is introvert and sad. Has he just lost someone?_

_Something - and I have really no idea what it is - makes me want to walk over to him. It draws me to him. An invisible bond. I knee down to him, holding both cups. "Tea or coffee?" I ask him._

_His hands slowly move away from his face, revealing his beautiful face. He surely must be a model. A wealthy model, according to his looks. He has the perfect proportion. A nice nose, soft lips and amazing eyes. His orbs are colored in a crystal blue. A blue which should sparkle, I know that right away. But it doesn't. It seems lifeless._

_"Excuse me?" he asks me. Perhaps I've just ripped him out of his thoughts._

_"Do you want a cup of coffee or tea?" I ask him again, holding up each cup._

_"Coffee." he says, taking the cup from me. Our fingers touch for a milisecond and I feel an electricity running through my veins. It feels like I've felt this electricity before. With him. It feels... familiar. "And thanks."_

_"No problem." I say before getting seated next to him. Something makes me want to stay by his side. Make him smile. Make him feel better. "Friends, family or partner?" I ask him, quoting Harry._

_"Family." he says, before taking a sip of his coffee. "Sister. You?"_

_"Brother." I say and smile a little."Is she still in surgery?"  
"Yes. What about your brother?"_

_"He's already out. Everything went fine. What happened?"_

_He stares into my eyes for a minute, making me get lost in this beautiful deep blue color. "She was at a club with some friends... They overdid it, I guess. She got into a cab and wanted to drive home. The cab crashed into another cab, which appearently had hit a pedestrian."_

_Oh my Go-"My brother." I breath out._

_He looks at me confused._

_"My brother got hit by the cab. The cabdriver was drunk." I explain, still shocked._

_He looks away from me, before taking another sip of the coffee, "Do you have any plans in a week?"_

_"What?" Is he asking me out? Wait a second, did he just really say that?_

_He looks at me, "I take that as a no."_

_"I... Yes." I say a little confused._

_"How about the movies?"_

_"You really want to go out with a woman you don't know?" I ask him back._

_"You didn't answer my question."_

_"You didn't answer mine."_

_He sighs, "Yes."_

_"Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_"For the date at the movies." I say before rising from the floor, "I guess I'll be seeing you around..." he hasn't even told me his name._

_"No need to know my name. I'd like to keep that a secret."_

_My eyes stare back into his. "What?!"_

_"Where would be the charm if I told you my name?"_

_"Are you some kind of celebrity, I don't know?"_

_He shakes his head, "Not quite."_

_"Does that mean I won't tell you mine as well?"_

_"You can, of course. If you want to."_

_I grin, "Then I choose to keep my name under wraps as well, Mr. Mysterious. No googling."_

_"No googling." he agrees before I turn on my heel and walk away._

_End of Flashback_

"So, you found out what his name was when he bought the company didn't you?" she asks me surprised.

I nodd.

"Woah, that must've been quite a shock."

"It wasn't a pleasant information under these circumstances, yes." I say before taking another sip of my water.  
"But that doesn't change his feelings for you."

"There are no feelings." I lie. Although he is making me go crazy by just being close to me.

"Yeah, right... I can see the way he looks at you."

"That was just a picture for the press."

"You know what they say, a picture is worth a thousand words..." she says smiling.

* * *

I let my head sink in my hands as I take a deep breath, hoping that this day will finally come to an end. So far, I'm very far away from the ending. After finishing the song, I have some administrative things to do. I've already had about three telephone conferences, all wanting to know if their superstars would lose their record contract overnight. Of course I denied it, although I have no idea what will happen. How much Tanner's & Bolton's will interfere into my job. How much space they will give me to conduct the company. God, this is all so frustrating! I could lose the reputation I had built over the last years within a blink of an eye. Only because of them. Because of Mark. Because of money. Money which seems to be the greatest value in this world - or at least in this city.

The ringing phone interrupts the silence, which has filled my office for exactly one whole minute. A minute of silence which is everything but enough for me.

"Hello?" I ask before sighing.

_"It takes a lot to get you on the phone, Miss Montez." _ I hear his voice on the other line.

I sigh, "Troy, I'm not in the mood."

_"Why did you run away this morning?"_

"I'm going to hang up, Troy. I'm really not in the mood." I say before I press the red button, not even wanting to know what he says back.

I take a deep breath, feeling a headache making it's way into my head. Now, I really wish he would be here... even though it is just because of the headache.

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Montez." I hear Vanya, the porter, greeting me as I step out of the yellow cab.

"Good evening." I say smiling. This day has been hectic. And I could really use a long bath after this fucked up day.

I walk through the lobby, hearing my shoes making the familiar click-clack sound on the marble floor.

"Gabriella," I hear his voice saying.

I stop walking and turn around. "Unbelievable." I breath out, my eyes scanning his well dressed figure in a soft gray suit. He looks sexy and dominant. How can he look so good after such a long day?!

"I think we should talk." he says in a calm voice, his eyes are filled with fear.

"I think you should go." I say and push the button to wait for the elevator. I'm not in the mood to talk to him. To explain my actions...

"I won't go."

I sigh, already regreting what I am about to say, "Come in. This conversation shouldn't be held in a lobby."

He walks into the elevator and I push the PH button before the elevator close again.

"You live in the penthouse?"

"Clearly I do." I say in a stiff voice.

"You're mad." he says to me.

I sigh, "Slightly."

He nodds, "Why did you run away this morning?"

"I did not run away." I answer as the elevator doors open again, "I had to go to work. To the company which you are after, remember?"

He rolls his eyes before he follows me into the penthouse. "Is Ryan here?"

I walk over to the island in the kitchen, seeing the note which is laying on it. _Had to flew to Cuba for a photoshoot. Will stay there the whole next week. Crazy huh?!_

_Xo Ry_

"He's not here. He's in Cuba for a photoshoot..." I answer before I throw the letter into the trash. "Do you want something to drink?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, leaning his muscular body causually against the island. God only he can look so hot after an twelve hour day of work!

I get out a bottle of water from the fridge before I turn around. He's grinning.

"What?" I ask him, trying to sound pissed but I can't help but return his grin. Damn it, I can't be mad at him! Stupid endorphins!

He shakes his head once more, still grinning. "Nothing."

"Okay..."

"Okay." he echoes me.

I take a sip of my water, "So, what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"About you." he says simply. "About this morning. About you freaking out because of a little article. About you running away from me."

I sigh, I'm too tired to start justifing my actions. "Can't we do that tomorrow? I am tired. This day has been stressfull enough. I don't want to turn it into a day in hell."

He archs an eyebrow, "That bad?"

"You have absolutely no idea, Troy." I say, brushing through my hair. "I'll let you know tomorrow. I'll be at your apartment at six, okay?"

He nodds, "Okay. I'll try to make it."

I arch an eyebrow at him, "You will _try_?"

He shruggs before he turns around, "I have a company to conduct, Miss Montez. I don't have the usual six hours working day. _We_ have twelve hours at a usual working day. And twelve is being the minimum." he explains, walking towards the elevator.

I nodd, totally understand what he's trying to tell me. Whatever we have or are trying to have, it's going to be difficult to keep it. Keep this... this thing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiles at me, showing me his ten million dollar smile. "Oh you will. Even if I have to drag you into my apartment to have you there."

I let out a soft laugh, "I promise."

"Good night, Gabriella."

"Good night, Troy." I say before he walks into the elevator.

I sigh, biting my lip before I quickly run over to the elevator. I put my hand between the closing elevator doors, causing them to open up again.

Troy looks confused at me, but I don't give him time to think about my actions. I kiss him passionately, letting my fingers softly brush through his sandy brown hair.

He returns my kiss with no doubts, pushing my body softly against the walls of the elevator. We continue kissing, exploring each other's mouths, as he presses his body softly against mine, making me feel the cold elevator door against my back. _Hot and cold again_.

With all my strength I deteach myself from the cold elevator wall and push his body against the nearest wall. Never before I felt such strong passion about someone. Never before I felt such a strong desire for someone... Never before I felt this way. Broken and yet healed.

Breathlessly, I let go of his lips. Only he can make me breathless.

"What was that for?" he asks me, still confused.

I smile innocently at him, "Good night, Christopher."

His lips from a tiny smile as I walk out of the elevator, "Good night, my angel." he says before the elevator glide close again.

I sigh, already regreting kicking him out. Although my body is feeling beyond tired right now, my soul... my soul is longing for him.

* * *

**A new chapter :)**

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

"Thanks." I say to the poter, who holds the door open for me. It's been raining cats and dogs the whole day, I think as I close my transparent umbrella. I take a deep breath before I walk into the open elevator.

I stare at my reflection in the elevator. The beige trench coat is wrapped closely against my sore, fearful body. I shouldn't have decided to go to the gym this morning. But then again, there are only a few things which I'd like to do rather than that... Plus, the circuit training this morning was really empowering. My dark brown locks are being held up by a big sparkling barrette. My make up is light and still set in place. Yet I feel the need to reapply my red lipstick. If this is going to blow up, I should at least look good.

Just as I finish, the elevator doors glide open again. I step out of the elevator and walk over to his closed, dark wooden front door. I ring at the bell and take one last breath before he opens the door.

He's wearing his usual work outfit. A suit. Most suits make the man. Troy does things to a three-piece suit that should be illegal. With his phone to his ear, he's walking back into the living area. He's talking in a language I don't understand. It sounds like Chinese or Japanese or something. Even speaking in a foreign language his voice still sounds sexy. He waves at me, showing me that I should follow him. I close the door silently and follow this wonderful man into the living room. While he is on phone, I have the chance to fully eyeball him. Maybe for the last time.

I let my eyes slowly wander down his perfectly proportioned body. God, this man is the sexiest man alive. A man who wants me. Someone he doesn't know. Someone he won't want after I told him what made me who I am.

I shiver while at the same time I feel a desire building inside of me again. Gosh... only looking at him makes me horny again! He looks like a king watching his empire. A sparkling empire. He looks so dominant... _so _powerfull... _so sexy._

He continues talking in... Chinese, yes I think it is Chinese. Then he stops, listening to what the caller is saying. He turns around and looks at me, smiles softly before he mouths : "Five more minutes."

I nodd, "Take your time." I whisper before I walk into his kitchen. I get out two wine glasses as if I was living here. I place them on the island in the kitchen before I look around. Where the hell is his wine refrigerator? Or does he have a wine cellar?

His Chinese talking voice surprises me just seconds before I feel his arm over my shoulder, placing a red wine bottle in front of me. I open the bottle with a bottle opener before I pour the red wine evenly into the two glasses. I take a sip before I turn around and lean against the island, my eyes watching him walking back into the living area.

He continues talking for... by far more than just five minutes. But I don't care. It gives me time to stare at him... to memorize him.

After about twenty minutes, my wine glass is already empty and I start feeling bored. Well, not bored, but really really horny.

I walk back into the living area and stare at him. He's still talking in Chinese, no, he's rather arguing in Chinese. He's talking in his usual business voice, a voice which won't allow a no, a voice which won't allow _any_ antagonism. God, this voice is _so_ sexy...

I feel my lust for him growing within a second. My pulse is rising as well as my body temperature. God, his voice is turning me on.

He continues talking to the caller, yet his eyes are rested on me. I can see the lust sparkling in his eyes as well. I grin at him before I open the trench coat. I let it fall on the ground before I walk over to him. I inhale his scent before I kiss his cheek softly.

"Not now." he mumbles before he starts talking in Chinese again.

I show him my best puppy eyes, causing him to turn around to continue talking to his caller. I sigh before I get out of my top. But he doesn't react. Okay, fine. If he wants it that way...

"If you won't be in the bedroom within the next two minutes, I will leave." I say before I make my way into to his bedroom. On my way I slowly remove every layer of fabric which covers my skin.

I stop in the doorframe and lean sensually against it. I hear his voice coming nearer, so it is working. His eyes are focused on my clothes, which are laying on the floor, pathing the way to me. His black jacket as well as his shoes and socks have been removed. He's now only wearing his black trousers and a white oxford shirt. His eyes stop at me, sparkling.

He is still talking in Chinese, still arguing with the caller. Still in business mode. I feel the atmosphere getting filled with our passion for each other. It's electric. Erotic. But why the hell won't he hang up already?!

I sigh before I make my way to him, covered in nothing but skin. As he doesn't react to me once more, I start unbuttoning his oxford shirt. I feel his hot breath against my skin, arousing me even more. He doesn't stop me. Button for button I reveal his muscular chest in which his heart is beating. I notice immediately that his heart is beating at a faster speed than usual. So it's kind of working. Bringing the business mode Troy into the sex mode Troy is a lot of work... But it's worth it.

He mumbles something into his phone as I start kissing his neck. I feel his breath hot breath against my skin, giving me goosebumps. Then he hangs up and suddenly kisses me with more passion than I thought he could hold inside of him. "Next time I have a telephone conference I should lock myself in my office." he whispers to me, opening my barrette.

My locks fall losely on my shoulders, stoping right in front of my navel. I smile, "So you're not immune after all..."

He returns my smile before he kisses me softly, "How could I ever be immune to you? Just your presence in a room arouses me. This conference was more than just torture, my angel."

"You know, that conference was a torture for me as well..."

"Oh really?" he asks me with one lifted eyebrow.

"Sure, I had to wait a whole eternity to have you here right now. I think I deserve a reward." I say into his crystal blue eyes, feeling his arms around my hips.

"Mhm... I think I have a reward in my mind." he says back at me before he kisses me passionately.

I automatically return his kiss as my hands start opening his trousers. The fall on the ground and he steps out of them, still kissing me. As our tongues start battling with each other we slowly make our way into the bedroom.

"Well _that _was more than I had in mind." I say grinning, rolling over to my left side, so I can watch his sweaty, muscular figure._ What a body..._

He returns my grin, "Nothing can stop me when I'm alone with you."

_Nothing can stop me when I'm alone with you_. I shiver at the words. At this phrase. At the exact same words. Words I have already heard before. Years ago. More than a decade ago.

"What?" he asks me worried.

"Nothing." I say and fake my best smile yet.

He doesn't buy it. "You're sure? Something is bothering you. Does it have anything to do with your mother?"

_Bang_. The winners gets it _all_. The Jackpot. Only sometimes the jackpot is not what he wanted.

"Ella?"

I shake my head, "What?"

He lifts himself, so he looks now down at me. Something I don't like. "Do you want to tell me now or later?"

I bite my lip, "I prefer never."

"We have a deal. I let you alone yesterday. You promised me to tell me today. You want to break your promise now? An abuse of trust is not a good start for a relationship, is it?"

A relationship?! Are we heading to... to a relationship? I thought this was just... No, deep inside of me that's exactly what I want. With him. With him only... until I die. "No." I breath out, brushing through my locks. "But I can't tell you when you're laying naked next to me. I can't tell you when you give this look. This desired look, which makes me want to fuck you again."

He nodds, "Okay. How about a cup of tea then?"

God, this will ruin... us. "Yes. A cup of tea would help."

He gets out of the bed, before he covers his lower body with grey sweatpants. "There's a dressing gown in the walk-in closet for you. As well as some fresh underwear."

I arch an eyebrow at him as my eyes eyeball his bare upper body. God, how can anyone look _so perfect_? "You bought me clothes?"

He shruggs, "It's only logical. You'll be spending a lot of time here."

"Not after what I'm about to tell you..." I mumble as I watch him walking out of the bedroom.

I close my eyes and enjoy the silence of nescience for a moment for I get up and walk into his closet. First of all: I thought that his closet would be smaller. But it's nearly as huge as his bedroom. It's held in a clean white and has a carpet. His jackets, oxford shirts and trousers are all sorted by label then by color and then by length. In drawers he has folded underwear, which again is first sorted by label and then by color. His work-out clothes are having a whole separate department in his closet. As well as clothes for his casual days: Jeans, shirts and sweatpants. And then I see it... _my_ department in his closet. He has bought me more than just underwear and a dressing gown. _Way_ more. He has bought me dresses, skirts and blouses. All from labels I would wear. All in a cut which fits my figure best. All in my size. I'm amazed. Touched. Shocked.

I open a drawer and get out fresh underwear. After I got into the underwear I pull the beige silk dressing gown from the hanger and cover my body. With my bare feet I slowly make my way to the kitchen, feeling the floor change from carpet to wood before it changes to marble. As I reach the enormous kitchen the electric kettle makes a sound, which signalizes us that the water has about 100 °C.

"What kind of tea do you want?" he asks me casually, opening a hanging drawer. Gosh, he looks beyond hot in this light grey sweatpants.

"Something with fruits." I say, getting seated on the island. The black marmor is cooling my body temperatur within seconds, although my lust for him is far from cooling down.

He nodds before he gets out two tea bags. I don't know which is which. Or maybe he likes the same tea as me?

I shake my head, too many irrational thoughts. He places the tea bags into cups before he fills them with hot water.

He hands me a cup, "I hope you like raspberries."

"Name me someone who doesn't." I say before I take the cup and hop off the island.

We walk back into the living room and get seated on the soft couch. I feel nervous. Beyond nervous. He'll leave me. I know it. I can't be without him. I can't bare being without him. It will tear me apart. Rip me into a thousand little pieces... I can't tell him.

"So, we got the tea and now it's time to tell me your story. Your _real _ story."

"I did not lie to you the first time. It was my story."

"You just left out the ugly parts."

"Exactly..." I say and take a sip of the tea.

"Spill it out. I'm ready."

"You can not be ready for what I'm about to tell you." I say into his eyes. His crystal blue eyes are stubborn, staring back at me, giving me some kind of safety.

"Try me."

I tuck up my legs, wrapping my arms around them. Gosh, this is going to ruin everything. This is going to turn me into a pathetic woman. A woman I tried to banish from my life the past decade. I brush through my dark brown locks. I can't.

I shake my head. It will make him run away from me. He will run away. Just like any other boyfriend I tried to tell some parts of my past... and he wants all of it. Every single part. It's too ugly to tell him. It hurts too much to go back in time and remember what happened.

"Gabriella, you can trust me. I'm sure I'll be able to deal with whatever you have to tell me." he ensures me, having on arm on the back of the sofa.

I sigh, causing him to grab my hand which used to hold my tucked up legs. He laces his fingers with mine before he kisses my knuckles. "Whenever you're ready..."

I sigh. I can't tell him. I'm not ready to let go of him. It will break me apart. "I'm not your dream woman." I say into his eyes. "I'm also not anywhere near being your angel. I might be even the opposite, actually..." I trail off. Telling him this will bring us apart. I shake my head once more, "I can't tell you."

"You can... I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm going to tell you some ugly secrets. My ugly, naked past."

He nodds, "I'm listening."

"My mother and father were never married. I don't even know how they met, actually. My father doesn't talk about it. My mother told me once that they were a summer romance. A short, yet intense summer romance. Which produced me. A mistake, as he called it. My father was from the lower middle class. My mother's from the upper middle class. A difference which is so tiny, it shouldn't have made a difference. But to my mother it did. It was _all_ that mattered." I start explaining, taking a sip of the tea. "They stayed together until I was eleven. Just a little over my sixth birthday my father lost his job. That was the start, looking back now... While my mother was a good writer, which caused her to be on the road more than just once in a month, my father was... well he started gambling. For him it was the only way to make money. Illegialy. When I was six and a half he abused me for the first time." The last sentence comes out of my mouth in a short breath. It feels like I am ripping a pflaster from my skin. A pflaster which has been on my skin for two decades now. I quickly look at him, scan his eyes for an emotion. His dark blue eyes are filled with horror, with disbelief... with shock. I look into my cup again. "It was a september day, my mother was on another book tour. He had drunken a lot more than usual. Later I found out that he had just made 200.000$ debts. After his first bottle of vodka he raised his hand against me for the first time. He slapped me. It was a simple, yet strong slap for a six and a half year old girl. Of course I started crying right away..." I stop, still looking into my cup. Somehow the stone which layed on my heart starts to get smaller. Somehow breathing gets easier. So I continue. "My mother came home two weeks later. She _saw me_ all beaten up. She saw the bruises, the contusions... the cuts. She saw every single signal which should have shown her that he took his anger all out on me. But she ignored it. I kept my mouth shut. I did not tell her what he had been doing to me. Doing for three weeks now. Every day. I was his outlet." I say before I take a quick glance at him. He's staring at me, his body is tensed. His bright blue eyes are widened. He's shocked. Oh if only he knew... "When I was ten my mother chose to send me to a catholic boarding school in Florida. It was only an hour away from where we lived. I thought that this would be my escape. My way out. Away from my father, who is only able to show me he loved me by abusing his own daughter. But at least he didn't take it out on my mother. Each time I felt a kick from him, each time my skin was burning from his slaps, I thought of my mother. The thought that it wasn't her made me live through that time. Guess that was my way of showing my pathetic love for my mother. A mother who fucking doesn't care about me." I say and fake a laugh to avoid the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

"You protected her. Your own mother. It should have been the other way around." he says in a whisper to me. His voice sounds broken. I don't look at him.

I nodd, "Anyways, so I was sent to a boarding school. A girl school only. In my first semester I enjoyed being there. I even made friends. But in my second semester the horror started again... A pastor started abusing me. Sexually, this time. I was eleven. He told me that this was God's way of telling me he's there for me. God's way of telling me that this is my fate. My fucking fate." I say, looking down again. I can't face him. I let the tears roll down my cheek. One after one, they roll down. Out of the sudden I don't care how I look like. I don't care that I cry. I feel reliefed. Reliefed because I'm telling someone my story. Someone other than my brother.

With his free hand Troy carefully wipes away the rolling tears. "I can take it." he ensures me. His way of saying that I should go on with my horror story. My horror past. I can't look at him. I look anywhere but at him. Anywhere but into his eyes. I feel too ashamed. Ashamed of my past.

"He stoped when I was sixteen. It wasn't the age which stoped him. No, it was my pregnancy." I breath out, brushing through my dark brown locks. "That was reason enough to kick me out of the boarding school. It sent me right back home. Into my second hell. Of course my father found out. Someone must've told him. My father freaked out. He beat the unborn child out of me. He hit me so hard that I had a miscarriage. I didn't know which pain was stronger, the pain coming from his fists or the pain coming from the child who was dying inside of me. I wasn't even very far. Sixth week. I remember laying on the floor with a big blood-puddle around me. Somewhere between his fists beating me and me trying to defend myself I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw was my shocked mother walking into the living room. Behind her was her black suitcase. She had just came home from another booktour. She came home to her bleeding daughter and hitting boyfriend. An epic family picture." I say and fake a laugh. He doesn't react. Is he still in shock? I try to release my fingers from his, but he won't let me. At least, he's still listening.

"How did you get out of this hell?" he asked me in a business voice. Is this his way of dealing with this situation?

"I woke up in a hospital in Manhattan. The doctor informed my mother and me about the miscarriage. The successful miscarriage. I didn't know that a miscarriage could be successful, do you? My mother was shocked, she of course did not know about the pregnancy yet. She had always lived in her own perfect world. In which a scandelous daughter and an abusive boyfriend don't fit in. But of course she had already had a plan for that. My mother _always_ has a plan. She left my father without even taking a look back. A week later she met Vance again, he was the CEO of her publishing company. Before I could react, I was living on the Upper East Side. With Ryan and Sharpay. With them I attended Constance Billiard, one of the best High Schools in the whole U.S. Vance must've paid the school a lot of money to accept me in the middle of the school year. Sharpay was the Queen of the school. I was a mousy person during my High School years. But I was anything but a stupid mouse... A year later my mother and Vance got married. It was also the year of my graduation. I got to graduate a year ealier than Sharpay and Ryan. The headmaster as well as my teachers all agreed to letting me take the SATs a year earlier than my school year. I passed the test with rarely a mistake. During my High School years I also started playing piano. You see, I took every course which was offered as long as I could stuff it into my scheduele. It kept me away from my mother, Vance and Sharpay. Sharpay was a real bitch. Of course the queen of the school had to have a king. His name was Sebastian. He was one of the wealthiest students who went to this school. Sebastian was a really_ good _looking_ youngster. _Of course I had a crush on him, like every other female student of this school." I say and smile a little as I remember him, "Sebastian was a fucked up soul. A drug addict, actually. I caught him taking Crack once in my bathroom. He was surprised to see me in the doorframe. He was probably more suprised that I was home... He asked me to keep my mouth shut. I kept my promise until this day." I say and brush through my dark brown locks with my free hand, "Sebastian started taking interest in me after this incident... More than in Sharpay. One day after school he asked me to drive in his limo to his home. He said that Sharpay had forgotten something at his place, something she would need very badly the next day and that he didn't have any time to give it to her. I agreed and climbed into the limo. That's where our first kiss happened. It was an intensive kiss. A kiss which took me by surprise. A kiss which lead to something more. It was the first time I had sex because I wanted it. Sebastian was surprised to find out that I wasn't a virgin. He knew that Sharpay had lost her virginity years ago, but me... he thought that he was my first. If only it had been this way..." I trail off before I take a deep breath, "It was my first sexual based relationship. I didn't love him. I was never in love with him. But I enjoyed the sex. The feeling it gave me. The security somehow. I can't explain it really, but Sebastian made me feel something. Something other than disgust and fear. He even gave me my first orgasm. But not many followed... Our relationship lasted until Sharpay found out. She posted a picture of us on the school's gossip page. She revealed us to the whole school, telling the world that I was a whore. A whore you fucked her boyfriend. Who seduced her boyfriend. Her innocent boyfriend, who would of course never do that to her." I say and shake my head, "She ruined my high school life."

"Is that why you don't like her?"

I shrugg, "It has definitly played a big role... She never was nice to me. Not once was she something like a step-sister to me."

He nodds, "Go on."

"Sebastian and I chose to end the relationship. After all, Sharpay called me a whore in front of everyone. I was embarrassed. More than that, actually. Of course Vance and my mother found out about the incident. Vance gave me an Ammex to get over it - my very first and last Ammex. My mother chose to rather talk to Sharpay than to me. She said no word to me about that. Not once did she gave me a loving glance... Not once in my life." I say and sigh. He fondles the back of hand with his thumb, trying to calm me down. The tears have stoped forming in my eyes. "My mother is money focused and Vance... he just wanted to make her happy. Which of course was via his bank account. My mother finally had what she always wanted: A wealthy lifestyle. Not even once we talked about what happened to me. Not once she apologized or showed me her pity. She ignored me. All the way. All these years. She ignored her mistake."

"Your mother is a bitch." he breaths out.

"Ryan was the only one who was by my side the whole time. I even told him what happened to me. The whole story. The exact same story I am telling you now. It was a moment which bounded us to one another for... forever, I guess. He talked me into starting playing the piano. He also talked me into singing. The result was a scholarship from Juilliard. I was completely shocked. I didn't even apply - Ryan did that for me. Without another thought I went to Juilliard and followed my passion. At Juilliard I was successful, I was _really_ good. That of course made my professor, Alec, draw his attention to me. And my attention to him..." I trail off, taking a deep breath in. "We fell in love with each other. For two semesters we were inseparably. But of course, someone had to blow our cover. It was... wait for it, Sharpay. That bitch ruined my life once more. She started to attend Juilliard as soon as she graduated from Constance. Ryan went to Juilliard as well. They both studied acting there. While Sharpay was still a bitch, Ryan tried to pay her to not tell anyone. To blackmail her in a way for me. But nothing's better than a scandle for Sharpay. A scandle she _had to tell._ Of course Alec lost his job. So Sharpay was the reason for our separation. I never saw him again. In the summer semester, Mike found me after my solo act on stage of Julliard's annual summer festival. I played a song I composed myself at the piano. We got into talking. He offered me an internship at his company. It was too good to be true. Of course I took the internship, which meant no semester vacation for me. But that wasn't a reason to not take it. Anything is better than spending the summer with Victoria, Vance and Sharpay. While Ryan started modling that summer, I was in the studio. I felt home right away. After the internship Mike offered me a job because I was excellent. I accepted, which meant that I would stop studying at Juilliard. I told Vance and my mother. While Vance was a little surprised, my mother ignored me once more. It was another life changing summer for me. Vance only wanted to know how much this will cost for him. I told him not a penny, I would pay for it myself. Ryan had made more than one million dollar that summer with his modling jobs. He told me that he wanted to continue modling. I was the only one in the family which accepted his decision. Ryan's decision to leave Juilliard caused a huge fight in our family. It lead us right to the Upper East Side. We moved into that apartment and never regreted the decision. I started working at Manhattan's records and Ryan started modling professionaly. Two years later Mark offered me a partnership, my biggest success yet. Another year later he left me. He chose money over me. Like everyone else in my life did. Everyone except for Ryan." I say and brush through my dark brown locks, "I got raised in a horror family. I grew up in a superficial world. I work in a world which uses scandles to ruin lifes. And this... this scandle could ruin your's. A scandle which is not woth being with." I say, rising from the couch within one move. I can't face him. I just can't face him.

"Has your mother ever done anything against your father or the pastor?" he asks me slowly as I walk over to the open fireplace. Out of the sudden, I'm freezing.

"My mother, no. But Vance took control over that, I guess. He made sure the pastor - as well as my father - paid for that. To find a scandle, you only have to follow the tracks of the money. Which reporters of course do. And they will be curious when they find out that my mother got two million out of my father for child support, while her daughter, who is the product of this relationship, got five million. That's where they will start digging, start paying for more information, start looking for informations no one should see." I say, pulling the dressing gown a little closer around my body. "Of course this blood money has grown over the past decade. I only touched it once. To pay my part of the apartment when Ryan and I chose one. So if you ever asked yourself if I only wanted your money..."

"Stop talking." he says behind me in a whisper.

I turn around. I look at his face, his eyes... I see the pity and the horror. But I am more worried about what I did not see. That's when my biggest nightmare becomes true. Of course I knew that my past would eventually catch up with me. The past I ran away from for a whole decade now.

* * *

**Hi everyone! A new update, which is soooo late, I know. The new semester started for me and I'm busy 24/7.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"I'm going to get dressed and go." I say to him.

"Excuse me?" Troy is staring at me, shocked by my reaction. "Where to?"

"Home." I say in one breath. Suddenly I feel more than exhausted. "I think you need time to digest this news."

He folds his arms, "We can do this together."

"I disagree." I say into his crystal blue eyes, "Not as long as you give me this look."

"What look?"

"This look filled with pity."

"I am not made out of stone, Ella. Frankly, I wouldn't be human if this didn't touch me."

"I don't want your fucking pity!" I start arguing with him.

He brushs through his sandy brown hair, "What the hell do you want then?"

"You! I want you."

"You have me. Can't you see?"

"You're talking bullshit. When I first met you, I knew I needed to have you. I felt this desire deep inside of me. And I _knew_ you felt the same way about me. I freaking saw it in your crystal blue eyes." My eyes start burning, "This glance... it's no longer there."

"You're not serious." He's looking at me as if I had two heads.

"You surely have no idea what a feeling your desire for me gives me." I wrap my arms around my upper body, feeling naked out of the sudden. "I feel beautiful around you. I feel strong and alive. I... I can't bare being with you when you don't feel the same anymore. When you don't reflect my feelings."

"Gabriella, I..." his voice goes dead. His face is motionless, his hands are clenched into fists. He doesn't return my feelings, does he?

I open the belt of the silk gown and let it fall on the ground. "Look at me, Troy. Look at my body. It's the same you just couldn't get enough of. But if you're no longer longing for it... if just one glance of this body doesn't make you horny again..."

"Oh, is that horny enough for you?" he asks me, letting his sweatpants fall on the ground, showing me his hard, pulsing errection.

There is no holding back anymore. We throw ourselves at each another, kissing heavily, kissing every doubt away... Every insecurity. Every worry. Every piece of pain... of anger. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He slowly carries me to the couch, still kissing me. "When I am with you, I am always horny, I always want you. I am _always_ crazy after you due to my desire for you. A desire so strong I never felt before. If I was able to change it, I would have done it before we got to this point. I would have chosen to stay away from you. But I can't. I can't stay away from you, because my soul is bounded to your's. You _are_ my angel. Got it?"

I brush through his sandy brown hair, "Okay."

"Then show me that after this shit you still want me." His face is a little red, his crystal blue eyes have changed it's color to a darker blue. An ocean dark blue. "I need to know that I didn't lose you, that I still have you." he says, fondling my cheek. "That you return my feelings." he whispers before I kiss him passionately. Suddenly the simple act of sex turns into more. More than we both are able to control. Feelings start taking control of us. Feelings which aren't just linked to the pure lust. Feelings which were created on the day we met, but were hidden until just now. Feelings which overwhelm us both as we start giving into them... And for the first time we make _love_. Or at least, that's how it feels to me.

* * *

I don't know how long we stay interwined in each other on the couch. All I know is that he came, I came... again and again... and again. It was his way of giving me security. Safety. His way of showing me that he won't leave me. Not even if I have this ugly past.

He kisses me softly on my forehead and mumbles, "Stay here. Don't run away again. Ever."

"Okay." I agree, looking into his crystal blue eyes. Gosh, there it is again. The glance I could die for. A glance I _would_ die for. A glance I want to see a lifetime. A fucking lifetime.

"Are you still mad?"

He sighs, "I'm not mad at you. I want to beat the hell out of any man who's had you - you'd be smart to keep them the hell away from me - but nothing in your past can change how I feel about you." he says into my chocolate brown orbs.

I nodd, trying to not let the tears build up in my eyes. No one has ever said that to me. No one.

He kisses me softly, "Have you ever talked to someone about what happened to you?"

I shake my head, "I... I mean, I tried to. Several times, I tried to tell my current boyfriend about what had happened to me. But that... they all ran away. They turned around and never looked back. So I learned to keep my mouth shut. But I can't keep my mouth shut anymore, because this story will become pretty embarrassing for you, if it gets out."

"Embarrasing for _me?_" he asks me back, arching an eyebrow at me. "Ella, you are anything but embarrassing. Your past is my past. I will stand behind you no matter what. I will ruin every journalists career if they find out. I will kick their fucking asses."

I chuckle.

"I'm serious." he says in a stiff voice. "You are my partner. And I protect my partner. Nothing and no one will ever hurt you the way they did."

I nodd, "You want to know what's the worst? I still love him. My father, I mean."

He fondles my cheek, "I am thankful to him and your mother. For creating you. But that's the only sympathy I have towards them. Your father is a child abuser. Your mother is a financial whore."

I shrugg. I never really saw it in that way... Sure, my mother has always been a financial whore, but my father... he always stayed my father. "My family's fucked up."

"I can't believe I made you attend the gala with me... Gosh, I was so stupid! I should have listened to you the first time you said no. I should have-" I stop him with my forefinger on his lips.

"It's not your fault. I _chose_ to be _with you_. I chose to attend this gala. If I were alone, I would have never in the world step into the MET that night. But I had you beside me. You were my protection shield. I knew that my mother, Sharpay or Vance wouldn't even try to think about raising their voices against me. I know that my mother is trying to make up for the past, but I can't forgive her. I am thankful for the financial support which Vance created for me, but that's all. Just because he made sure I got the blood money, doesn't mean I have to feel something like love for him. He's part of my mother's life. But not part of mine." I say, pulling my finger away from his lips.

He nodds, "But that gala... was it... Are you the reason for the fundraiser?"

I sigh, "Her way of making it up to me. Her way of saying she's sorry for all these years. Her way to tell me she wants a relationship with me. A relationship I don't want."

"But she never apologized to you, did she?"

I shake my head, "No. Not after she saw me getting beat up by my father. Not after she got me into the hospital after the miscarriage. Not once did she say she's sorry. Not once did she show me pity. Not once was she the mother I needed. Instead she was the financial whore she always has."

He nodds, "I am s-"

"I don't need to hear that from you. You did nothing wrong. Not once did you cross an emotional line."

"Okay."

"Okay." I echo him and show him a soft smile.

"Do you want to talk to a therapist?"

"I don't think that would help."

"You should try it." he ensures me, "I can give you the number of mine."

"Okay." I agree before I kiss him softly again. I don't bother to ask him why he is visiting a therapist. He will tell me when he's ready.

He brushs a lock away from my face before he smiles at me. A soft, lovely, dreamy smile. I reflect it right away. Suddenly his smile fades. "I don't want to scare you by rushing. I don't want you to run away from me." he says into my chocolate brown orbs, "But I..." he takes a deep breath, "I can't bare being without you. I don't care what the press says about us. How much they judge our relationship. But I care about you. About the woman who has the ability to touch my heart. There's something about you, Gabriella, that calls me on some deep level I don't understand. You touch me on so many deep levels... It's a siren's call. I can't resist you. It tears me apart to be away from you. I can't stay away from you. So don't run, please."

I smile softly at him. _I feel the same way._ "They will start digging, you know."

"I'll make sure it stays hidden." he promises me. "No one will find out."

"Okay..." I whisper to him, unsure what he means. He's the kind of man who gets what he wants, no matter what he has to do for it. He's that kind of man who would do anything... Anything for me? "What would I do without you?"

"You're never going to find out."

* * *

The next morning I wake up in a bed with beige silk beddings. I strech myself and realize that I am alone in this bed. I also realize that I am, again, too sore for my own good. An evening with Troy Bolton is really fantastic but at the same time really exhausting. I yawn as I take a look at the digital clock, it's already nine in the morning. I let out a grumbler, because my full bleeb is asking me to get up, before I rise out of the bed. On my way to the bathroom, I grab the silk dressing gown to cover my naked body. As I open the bathroom door, I inhale the scent of showergel. _Mhm..._

So he has already showered. I wonder how long he is already awake. His bathroom looks like it's taken out of a spa hotel. Marmor is covering the walls and floor. A huge tube is standing in the middle of the big bathroom. In the corner is a shower which is big enough for two with a marmor bench. A shower with a waterfall shower head and a marmor bench. Across the shower is another tube, a jacuzzi. His towels are all folded on shelves.

After I finish emptying my bleeb, I wash my hands and take a second to stare at my reflection in the mirror. My hair is a mess, my eyes are sparkling and on my right shoulder I can see a hickey. I shake my head before I brush through my hair, grabing a brush from his collection which is standing next to the sink. I look like a hot mess. A freaking happy hot mess.

"Good morning." I say as I slowly walk into his kitchen, my feet are enjoying the heated ground. The smell of bacon, eggs and organe juice make it's way into my nose right away.

He turns around, revealing a soft smile on his lips. "Good morning."

"Did you make breakfast?" I ask him as I walk around the island.

"I was up a little earlier than usual..." he trails off, flipping the eggs in the pan. His hair is still wet. He's wearing a simple light blue shirt with comfy sweatpants. He looks breathtaking.

"When did you wake up?" I ask him, lacing my fingers with his.

"Six in the morning." he says into my eyes.

Does this man ever sleep? "And you already showered."

"I was already in the gym in order to not take all your energy today..." he says grinning, referring to another sleepless night. "Could you get the plates? Third cupboard from the left."

I nodd before I get out the plates, "You think you are too much for me?"

"Mentaly, surely not. Your story showed me that you clearly can keep up with me." he says, placing the eggs on the plates, "But physically, you are far away from keeping up with me, my angel."

I arch an eyebrow at me, "I am able to keep up with you. On all kinds of levels." I start arguing with him.

He hands me a plate before we walk over to his dinning table, "You're not. I can see it."

The table is already decorated with peonies, hot coffee, organe juice and pancakes with blueberries. It smells heavenily. It looks delicious.

I place the plate on the table a little too harshly, "What do you mean by that?!"

He sighs before he places his plate across mine. "Gabriella..."

"No, I'd like to know _what exactly_ shows you that I am not able to keep up with you." I say into his crystal blue eyes.

"Don't start this morning with a fight."

"We're not fighting!" I hiss at him. "And I want an answer!" I demand.

He walks around the table and places his hands on my hips, awaking my senses right away. I let my eyes wander from his hands on my hips up to his face. "See?" he says to me, starting to trail his fingercups up my back.

"That's not fair. Don't act like I don't have the same effect on you." I whisper to him as his finger cups lift up my chin.

"You do, of course you do..." he says before he starts kissing my neck.

I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my neck. "Then what's the problem?"

"You're not able to control yourself." he whispers before he continues kissing his way down to my breasts.

"Stop." I say as I feel his hands opening the belt of my dressing gown.

"Do you want that?"

"I want breakfast." I lie into his eyes.

"Do you really want to only have breakfast with me now?" he asks me, caressing every single word with his tongue.

I bit my lip, "No." I say before I throw myself at him, unable to resist the effect he has on me. He returns my kiss before he picks me up. As I brush through his wet hair, I feel him placing me on a cold stone plate - the island in the kitchen. Within one glamorous move from him, I feel the silk gown falling on the island. His lips start kissing my left breast while his hands massage the right one. I let out a big moan, unable to resist the effect he has on me once more. The feelings he's giving me. The feelings which are more than just lust. A mixture of passion, lust and love for him.

"Oh god, Troy!" I breath out, throwing my head back.

"You are so beautiful, Ella. You smell so wonderfull..." he says, kissing his way down to the center of my lust.

With his hands he spreads my legs open before his tongue starts flattering around my clit, making every nerve down there go crazy. He starts licking, sucking, caressing the center of my lust, making me go crazy. Making the desire for him grow faster than I can bare it.

"You taste so good, my angel..." he whispers, his hot breath against my vagina arouses me even more.

"Troy..." I breath out helplessly, not able to form any other words. My hands grab the sides of the island, as he starts caressing me again until I feel my muscles vellicating. "I'm going to come..." I say in a whisper.

He stops right away and looks into my eyes. _No! I was this close!_ His crystal blue eyes are nearly black due to his widened pupils. "What do you want, my angel?" he asks me in a seductive voice. A voice no one could be angry at. A voice which really arouses me the same way his hands, tongue or penis is able to.

"You." I say into his eyes, biting my lip. "I want you to fuck me until I tell you to stop."

He grins before he places his hands around my hips seconds before he picks me up to pull me against his hips, making me feel his hard, pulsing errection which is only waiting to be inside of me again. It's an incredable amount of desire we feel for each other. A desire so strong, so wonderfull... so scary. A desire which is my drug. A drug I quickly got hooked on. A drug I can't exist without anymore. A drug I don't want to exist anymore. So I speak out a silent prayer, asking God to never take away my drug, my desire... my love. "Your wish is my command." he says into my eyes before he starts kissing me passionately. A return his kiss. Only my kiss is filled with love, while his is filled with pure passion... Guess we're not on the same page... Yet, hopefully.

* * *

Hours and thousands of orgasms later he pulls out of me, just as breathless as me. I stare at the ceiling from his soft bed. God, the past hours have been the best in my whole life. Again and again he had send us both into a world which is better than paradise. A world in which my fucking past doesn't exist. A world which is safe. A world with no paparazzi. With no one who judges us. A world in which only him and me exist.

I didn't know I was able to feel so many orgasms in a row. I thought after a certain amount it would stop. But thankfully it did not. No matter the angle he pumped into me, no matter the position we had, no matter how hard he fucked me... I had an orgasm each time.

Maybe this is my body's way to tell me this is right. That I should feel more than just adored and safe. That this man is able to erase my past somehow, by touching me where I had been touched from my abusers. Perhaps this man is able to heal my wounds. My bittersweet wounds.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks me, brushing through my hair.

I look at him, seeing his grin which his lips form. I shake my head, "It's nothing..."

He sighs before he lays on his right side, resting his head on his bent arm, "Ella..."

I smile before I fondle his cheek, "What are you doing to me, huh? You're the only one who can make me come over and over and over again. With you I am not myself. I am a maniac. A sex addict. An addict for your body. For your heart. For you." I say into his sparkling eyes unable to hide a goofy smile on my lips.

"I'm glad to know that I'm not in only one here..." he says before he kisses me passionately. Within one move, I am sitting on him, kissing him like a maniac again. "How can anyone feel such a strong desire that it nearly rips you apart?" I ask him, letting my forehead rest against his.

"I don't know. I don't know why we feel the way we feel. But I'm glad we at least return each other's feelings."

I shake my head, "I don't think you know how strong my desire for you is."

He fondles my cheek before he lifts himself up to kiss me softly, "The same goes for you. My desire for you is undescribable. It's too strong to be able to fit into any words. I am too crazy for you to let you know properly how deeply you touch my heart with every word, every move you make. Whatever crazy level of emotion this is, I don't want it ever to stop." he says in whisper. "You are my addiction and I'm glad I got hooked on you. You're the best drug ever. You give me feelings no one else had. Not in this kind of intensity. An intensity -"

"which heals and rips you apart at the same time." I finish his sentence, staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes. It almost hurts to have those strong feelings. But it's that kind of pain which I love to feel. A pain I need to feel, just to make sure you're no oneiric hallucination." he whispers to me, kissing me softly before he chuckles. "And I want you again."

I smile, "I am all your's. Until you don't want me anymore."

"That's never going to happen..." he says, beginning to kiss my neck, growing my desire for him.

* * *

"_Find light in the beautiful sea_

_I choose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_" I sing along with his radio in the bathroom as I let the hot water splash against my skin. Although I am hardly able to stand, let alone walk, I somehow made my way into the shower while Troy is still sleeping in the bed with the silk beddings. A bed which didn't had a quietly afternoon.

_"So shine bright tonight, you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky."_ I jump up as I feel hands around my hips. Within this one jump I felt every single sore muscle reacting to his touch. I turn around and smile as I see his glossy sandy brown hair getting wet under the water. He's undressed, showing me his perfect naked body. Just one glance at him arouses my sore body, awakes my senses.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I say kissing him softly.

"I didn't know you have such a beautiful voice." he says, brushing through his sandy brown hair.

"And I didn't know that you could already be as horny as me by just looking at me." I say, feeling his pulsing errection against my hip.

"I thought we already had this discussion yesterday. When I'm with you, I'm _always_ horny, my angel." he whispers into my ear before he kisses me softly.

"And I am still able to keep up with you." I say back, grinning.

He returns my kiss before I bury my hands in his sandy brown hair. "How sore are you?" he asks me, pulling back.

I arch an eyebrow at him, "How can you be concerned about my health when your body is clearly telling you to do other than that?"

He brushs a lock away from my face, "Answer my question."

"Answer mine." I say, crossing my arms.

He smiles softly at me, "I can control myself, Ella. I learned to live with this desire for you. I have it since... since quite frankly since I was born. I searched for you my whole life... until you found me. And now answer me."

I close my eyes and throw my head back, "It's not that bad."

"Gabriella..."

I open my eyes and look at him, "I'm hardly standing to be honest." I breath out, already regreting what I said. "But I'd rather-"

"Sit down." he says to me, pointing at the marmor bench in his shower.

"Troy, really I-"

"I asked you to sit down, Gabriella. I won't do that a third time." he says into my eyes.

I sigh before I sit down on the bench. Suddenly it makes totally sense to have a mamor bench in your shower. I watch him lathering shampoo in his hands before he starts massaging my head, washing my hair. His hands feel _amazing_.

"I knew it. I _knew_ it." he mumbles before he rinses the shampoo out of my hair.

I sigh, "It's not your fault. I told you to fuck me until I say stop."

"I should have known when to stop. I should have seen it." he says before he puts showergel on a loofah. With a splash of water the showergel foams up on the loofah before he starts washing my body.

"Don't blame yourself." I say, getting up from the bench. I let my fingertips wander up his upper body, feeling each muscle react to my touch. "Don't blame yourself." I whisper into his ear, before I kiss him. "Don't blame yourself." I say a third time, feeling his pulsing errection against my hips. "Instead satisfy your desire. Satisfy yourself. Satisfy _my_ desire. Satisfy me." I say fondling his cheek. "I want you. Inside of me. Now. Always. Forever."

He closes his eyes, "Gabriella..."

I hold his face with my hands, "I'm addicted to you, Mr. Bolton. I am just as aroused as you. My body may be sore, but that doesn't mean my desire has disappeared." I explain as he opens his eyes. "You asked me what I wanted last night and my answer is still the same: I want you inside of me. I _need_ you inside of me. You make me complete. You heal me."

He lets the loofah fall out of his hands before he kisses me passionately. He presses my sore, yet aroused body against the cold marble wall of his shower. As his tongue is still battling with mine, I feel his hand wander down my body while the other one holds my hands up above my head. I am completely at his mercy and for the first time I love it. I love his dominance and the safety he gives me at the same time. His loving gestures as if I was made out of glass. Maybe I am. Maybe we both are figures made out of glass. Figures which are made to be broken... Figures which only can heal each other. His fingers stop on my right inner tigh, lifting it a little before he places my leg on the holder where the soap should be. He continues kissing my lips before he wanders down my neck. "God, your skin is so soft..." he whispers between his kisses as I close my eyes.

I am too aroused to say anything as I feel his fingers wandering up my right tigh, stoping at the center of my lust.

"How are you?" he asks me, aware that my senses are going crazy.

"Touch me." I breath out before I look at him. "Fuck me, Troy." I whisper in my aroused voice before I kiss him quickly.

I feel his fingers entering my vagina, before they start stimulating me.

"You're so wet... so warm and soft..." he says as he does magic moves with his fingers. "So ready for me."

My sore muscles start relaxing and getting tensed in rotation, building my orgasm. He continues massaging, arousing me, making my nerves go crazy before I feel all my muscles getting tensed at the same time. They relax again and I feel the orgasm rushing through my veins, making me listen to my blood in my ears as I cry out his name. I feel my muscles loose control, they're unable to hold me up again. Within a second, I feel my legs sinking on the ground. He catches me inbetween, with his hand carefull between my legs and one on my back. He places me back on the bench, "I think you've reached your limit, Miss Montez." he says before he kisses my forehead.

But my body tells me otherwise. I feel my muscles vellicating again, I feel my vagina getting wet while his hot breath is clashing against my wet skin. I feel my body temperature rising, I feel my desire growing for him again. I shake my head.

"What, you want more?" he asks me with an arched eyebrow, before he knees down to face me.

I smile, trying to catch my breath. "I didn't say stop yet, now did I?" I ask him breathlessly.

He shakes his head before he presses his forehead softly against mine, "Your body tells me otherwise. You're not even able to hold yourself up, my angel. You've had enough."

_I can never have enough of you. _I let my eyes wander down to his errection before I look at his eyes again, "I think you should get rid of this errection, don't you think?"

He lets his thumb wander over my cheek, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me." I say back, "I am aroused. I am still crazy after you, although you just gave me my millionth orgasm. I _need_ another one. For your sake and for mine. I need to feel you inside of you. To be connected to you the most intimidated way. Can't you see?" I say, spreading my bented legs in front of him. Then I take his hand and lay it on my venus hill, making feel the warmth which is coming from my vagina.

He takes a sharp breath in before his eyes slowly wander up my body. He says nothing, instead he kisses me passionately while at the same time he enters me with one strong push, making all my sore muscles vellicating at the same time. I let go of his lips and let out a silent whine. _That_ was a little too harsh for my body. A little...

"Go a little slower than usual please." I say into his eyes, feeling his errection growing inside of me, filling me up even more. My muscles feel sore and relaxed at the same time. A feeling I've never felt before.

"Okay," he says, nodding before he starts moving in and out as slowly as he can.

I smile, "You can go a little faster, don't torture us." I say before I kiss him softly.

He fastens his speed slowly and I can take it any more, so I start pushing my hips against his to signalize him that he can go a lot faster. As his testicles are clashing against my tighs, I feel the orgasm build inside of me again. I feel how each of my nerve is active, how each nerve gladly welcomes his todger. With my legs I capture his moving body, pushing him even deeper inside of me. I bent my arms and lightly lift my hips to experience even more of him inside of me. Nerve for nerve I feel my orgasm building inside of me, building so slowly, yet so strongly that my body explodes once more, making me cry out his name. One of his names. I can't control my mouth as my body feels a wonderful rush, which he created. A rush I never want to stop. I feel my arms losing strength within a millisecond but he once again catches my upper body from clashing too hard against the marble wall.

"You okay?" he asks me worried.

I grin satisfied. I can't let my mouth form any words, so I decide to nodd.

"Good." he says kissing me quick before I feel him exiting me.

I stop him by placing my hand on his chest. He didn't even come. "Finish the job." I say in a whisper to him, unable to see him properly due to the heavy steam which the hot water has created. "Fuck me." I say to him before I feel his lips on mine.

He starts pumping into me, into my aroused body. Once, twice he pumps in as hard as he allows himself. But it's not his limit. I felt his limit this night. He is still concerned about me.

"You feel _so good_ inside of me." I whisper to him, kissing his neck as I feel him pumping inside of me. "You fill me up completely. No one has ever been so deeply inside of me. No one has ever been _there_..." I whisper before I watch his stomach muscles velicating. Seconds later he comes inside of me. Deep inside of me. Long inside of me. Not once has he ever come so long inside of me. So strong. He cries out my favorite nickname as he throws his head in his neck. I let my hands wander down and up his upper body, feeling his vellicating muscles beneath my fingers. There it is. The desire for each other. No matter how sore my body is. No matter how worried he is. No matter how sore he is. Our desire won't stop. Our everlasting desire.

He kisses me softly before he lets his head rest against mine, still inside of me. "Thank you." he breaths out.

I smile, "No, _thank you_, Troy." I say back, fondling his cheek. "And I'm saying stop until the coming night."

He chuckles as he exists me.

I stop him my placing my hand on his chest again, "Would you mind staying inside of me a little longer?"

He smiles softly before he shakes his head, "But let me change the position, okay?"

"Okay." I agree, feeling his hands on my behind. He picks me up and sits down on the bench, so I am on top of him. I bury my face in his neck as he starts caressing my back, letting his hand slowly rub on my prickling skin. Then he starts brushing though my hair. "You're a wonderfull woman, Gabriella."

"I love you so much it hurts." I say suddenly feeling tears building up in my eyes. I let the tear roll down my cheek as I pull my arms around him. The tear rolls down my sweaty skin, before it touches his muscular back.

"I know exactly how you feel..." he says back to me as I look into his eyes again. "I can't bare being without. Even the hours in my office seem to be too much. But I... I can't say it back. Yet, at least."

I smile softly, letting another tear roll down my face. I don't know why I'm crying. Is it because he didn't say it back? No, because I _know_ he feels the same way. Maybe it's because of the many emotions in this strong intensity which he's making me feel...

"Hey, are you crying?" he asks me surprised, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "I've hurt you, didn't I? I knew I should hav-"

I shut him off with a kiss, "You didn't hurt me Troy. I mean, I felt you a lot more intensive than usual due to my soreness but I didn't mind it. I wasn't in pain. I was in pain all these years. All these years I felt pain whenever it happened." I say, seeing his face change it's features from I-am-so-in-love-with-you-that-I'm-going-insane-by- just-staring-at you to I-hate-that-bastard. "No..." I say, trying to smooth the frown on his forehead out. "Don't." I beg him. I don't want him to go there. From love to hate. Not within a second.

"I'm sorry." he says into my eyes, "But I can not _not_ go there when you start talking about it."

"I didn't want to remind you about my past. What I wanted to say was something else..." I trail off, brushing through his wet hair.

"What did you want to say?" he asks me carefully, letting his face muscles slowly relax.

"I don't feel pain with you. No matter how hard you will fuck me, I am still going to enjoy it. That's what I realized over what just happened. I am not sore because you fucked me so many times that my body hurts. I am sore because my body can't take not having you inside of me. My body arouses whenever I see you, dressed or naked for that matter. For my body, there _is_ no stop. As well as my desire for you. And this desire, which you fullfill in _so many fucking good ways_, heals me. _You_ heal me. You heal ever single wound. You make every single cut disappear. You heal my broken soul." I say into his eyes. "And I love you for that. I love you for fucking me until I tell you to stop. I love you for trusting me so much that you give me the control. I love you for healing me. I love you."

He gives me a kiss filled with his love for me. A kiss which says I know how you feel. A kiss which tells me I love you too, although I am not ready to say it yet. A kiss which tells me one day you will be able to heal me as well.

"_Oh_..." I say a little surprised as I feel his errection growing inside of me again. Guess his body wants to show me his love as well.

He bites on his lip before he kisses me quick, "Guess my body is not ready for a stop yet..." he whispers into my ear.

I nodd before I slowly get off of him, enjoying the feeling his penis is giving me. He watches me as I get on my knees before I get his huge errection into my hands.

"Ella, I-"

"Lean back and enjoy." I say, pushing his upper body against the marble stone wall with my free hand.

He grins, "I'll return the favor."

I shake my head, "You've giving me too many times oral pleasure. I think _I_ should return the favor now, Mr. Bolton. So relax and enjoy the best blow job ever." I say before I let my tongue glide over the tip of his aroused penis. I lick it, letting my tongue do it's dance, arousing his errection as I feel it's gaining size.

He crosses his arms behind his head, "Oh yeah..." he moans, giving me the compliment I need.

I start massaging his swollen balls with my hands before I take his penis into my mouth. Slowly, I move up and down, feeling his errection getting bigger inside of my mouth.

"More..." he whispers in an aroused voice.

I do as he says. I let his penis glide deep inside my mouth until it reaches my fauces. With my tongue I start massaging his penis inside of my mouth, making him moan louder than ever.

"Oh god, yes!" he says, burring his hands inside of my hair.

I continue licking, sucking his penis, letting it glide in and out of my mouth, listening to his big moans which fill the bathroom. I feel my body arousing from his moans, building my desire for him. Suddenly he rises from the bench and he starts doing the thursting inside of my mouth. Faster. Harder. He starts fucking my mouth, moaning. He's in control again, deciding on the speed and the intensitiy. He takes my hands away from his balls before he places his hands on my shoulder. He continues fucking my mouth, arousing my body again. "Oh god, you're fucking amazing!" he says as he continues pumping inside of my mouth. I let my hands slide down my wet body before I stop at my center. He thrust in once more before I feel him coming inside of me, filling my mouth with much more sperm than I expected. I gulmp, letting the sperm flow down my neck before I feel his errection relax in my mouth. He pulls out of my mouth, letting his body rest on the bench again. "Wow..." he breath outs, "My legs are shaking..." he says, his eyes are sparkling. So I did do an excellent job.

I smile, feeling my sex pulsing, asking for another orgasm. "Thank you for the compliment."

"No thank _you_ for making my legs shaky. They never were shaky. Best blow job yet, Miss Montez." He says grinning.

I return his grin, "I think we should get out of the shower." I suggest, getting up from my knees. Yes, still a pretty sore body.

"I didn't even finish washing you." he says before he rises as well.

I brush through his sandy brown hair before I turn off the shower with my free hand. "You can wash me when you are done with me."

"Ah so I aroused you again as well..." he says grinning, "Should have seen that coming."

I nodd, bitting my lip before I feel him picking me up. Silently I thank him because I don't think my body is able to walk back into his bedroom. Troy grabs a soft beige towel from the shelves with his free hand. He places me in front of the bed before he wrapps the towel around my sore, hot, wet body. He towel dries my skin, quickly, making me feel every single move deep down in my belly. Then he rubs with the towel through my hair, towel drying my dark brown locks.

"Sit down." he demands before he quickly dries his body. I watch his every move, feeling my pulsing center, which shows me that my desire for him will never be satisfied. The muscle game is fascinating as he dries his legs, upper body and hair. _Gosh, how can anyone look so hot?_ It should be illegal to be so beautiful. But I'm thankful it's not.

"What?" he asks me as he finishs towel drying his hair.

I realize that I am staring at him with an open mouth, "You're hot." I breath out.

"Likewise, Miss Montez." he says, kissing me passionately. I let my sore body fall on the bed, giving into him once more. We continue kissing as he pushs my sore body softly and carefully to the middle of the bed.

With his hands he slowly starts travelling up my legs until he reaches my vagina. He spreads my legs with his hands slowly and carefully before I feel his lips on my navel. I'm a little disappointed to not feel them in the center of my lust, yet my body seems to react to his lips anyways. My body temperature rises within seconds as I feel his fingers entering me, massasing me from inside. It feels _so good_.

"How does that feel?" he asks me in one hot breath, looking at me.

"_So_ good..." I answer, circling my hips along with his moves.

"You can't wait to get the orgasm, can you?" He says grinning before he pulls a third finger inside of me.

"Oh yes!" I cry out as I feel his fingers doing it's magic inside me.

"It arouse you to arouse me, didn't it?" he asks me again, kissing my left breast before he softly bites on my nipple.

"Yeah..." I breath out, both answering his question and giving him an compliment.

"Now you know how I feel whenever I let you come..." he whispers before kissing his way down to my center. He pulls out his fingers and lets his tongue dance over my clit, arousing me until my toes start curling.

"Oh yes!" I breath out, rising my hip to help him. Seconds later I feel the sweet orgasm making it's way through my veins and I let my body fall down on the soft bed, breathing heavily as I hear the blood rushing through my veins. He pulls his tongue away from my center and kisses his way up to my face, making every single nerve vellicate from his touch.

Breathing heavily I stare into his eyes. The eyes which make me feel secure. Which make me feel home. Which make me feel loved for the first time. "Stop." I breath out grinning.

He returns my grin before he kisses me quickly. "Stop." he echoes me smiling before he lays next to me, breathing just as heavily as me for minutes.

"That feels like I just ran two thousand marathons after one another." I say smiling. The Serotonin is rushing through my veins. It's an amazing feeling.

"Best feeling in the world."

"Yes." I agree with him, as he grabs my hand. He kisses my knuckles.

"I was wrong."

I turn my head to the side to look at him. His crystal blue eyes are sparkling. His face is perfection. His lips are just as swollen as mine.

"You are able to keep up with me on all kinds of levels. You want me when your muscles tell you no. You want me as much as I want you. And I love you for that. For having a desire which is as strong as mine. For returning _all my feelings for you_." he says into my eyes.

"I love you, too." I say simply, feeling my eyelids getting heavy. "And you're making me tired."

He smiles, "I'll be here when you wake up. Oh and my angel?"

"Mhm?" I ask him as he laces his fingers with mine.

"Your safeword is Andrew." he says into my confused eyes.

His third name?! "I don't understand..." I say confused.

"You called me Andrew the two last times when you came. It's your way of telling me it's enough. Your subconscious tells me that. Whenever you call me Andrew when you come, I know that you're tired. Exhausted. That you need rest."

"I'll ask you about that tomorrow, alright?" I say, feeling that my brain is not able to process his words.

He nodds before he kisses my forehead softly, "Sweet dreams, my angel."

* * *

**New chapter :)**

**Hope you like it, please review to tell me your opinion!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Two weeks later:

I quickly realized that Troy Bolton wakes up to conquer the world and he likes to start that domination with me... How lucky am I?

I brush through my messy dark brown locks before I walk out of the bedroom. My dark blue peeptoes are making the typical click clack sound on the marble floor as I walk down the hallway. The light grey Versace skirt with the white blouse from Calvin Klein fits my body perfectly. I look good - ready for another week at work.

I shiver as soon as I hear Troy's voice echoing through his huge living area. While he is staring out of the window, straight down to his empire, he is yelling at the other person on the phone. Again, he's speaking a foreign language. In French.

But even in an angry French his voice sounds beyond hot and within seconds my desire for him is awake again. I wonder if my body will ever stop reacting to him. I hope not.

I stop in the middle of the living area and lean against the marble pillar and allow my eyes to get drunk in his appearance, although it's just his backside. But even his backside is wonderfull...

As if he feels my eyes resting on his back, he almost turns around immediately. His crystal blue eyes sparkle as soon as they look at me. He mumbles something into the phone before he hangs up and throws it on the light grey couch. With long, quick, glamourous steps he walks over to me - capturing me with his eyes. I feel my pulse rising with every step he takes until he reaches me, capturing my body with both arms placed on each side of my body on the pillar. His glance is intense, filled with a dark sparkle - a sparkle I got to see this morning as well. A glance, which takes my breath away. Without a word he kisses me, passionately, reflecting my desire for him. I return his heavy kiss immediately before my fingers dig into his hair as he pushs his body against mine, pressing my body softly against the marble pillar. After minutes of heavily kissing we let go, both needing air to breath.

"God, what are you doing to me, my angel?" he asks me breathlessly, tugging a piece of hair behind my ear.

I smile softly at him, "The same you're doing to me... Exactly the same." I whisper to him before he releases my body.

"I should _really_ lock myself into my office." he says, chuckling. "You make me give into deals which are not healthy for my company."

I shrugg, "You need to learn how to compromise."

"I don't compromise. Ever." he says dryly as we walk over to his kitchen. On the island are already plates filled with fruits, pancakes and eggs.

"That's why you should learn it." I say and take a stawberry from the plate. "It's healthy."

He smiles at me as I bite into the strawberry.

"What?" I ask him, unable to return his smile.

He shakes his head, "You're like the cure for my disease."

I frown. What disease? "Is that disease something you're working on with Dr. Roberts?" I ask him, referring to his psychiatrist. I didn't have the bravery to call and make an appointment with him yet. Plus, I was kind of busy with Troy... and the paparazzi who seem to chase me ever since our appearance at my mother's fundraiser Gala...

"I am indeed. Speaking of Dr. Roberts, have you called him yet?" he asks me slowly and carefully.

I let the second stawberry accidently fall back on the plate, "I... I was so busy and... you know, with the paparazzi chasing us and... and _you_." I try to pull some reasons out of my drawers which are marked with _Emergency Excuses_ in the back of my mind. I feel like I have to form some new excuses... or throw that drawer away.

He gives me a warning look, "Gabriella..."

_Oh no._ This sounds bad. He only calls me Gabriella when I've screwed up... or he really is angry for some reason.

"We've talked about this, didn't we?"

"I know..."

"You agreed to try it."

"I know..."

"And how are you suppose to give a therapy a try when you don't even call your therapist to make an appointment?"

"I know..."

"Is it because he's my therapist as well? I could find you another psychologist, but he or she wouldn't be the best anymore. Is that what you want? A different therapist?"

I gulmp. I haven't even thought about that to be honest. Frankly all I've been doing for the past two weeks is trying to balance my _really active_ lovelife with my working life. "No. I'm fine with Dr. Roberts... It's good that he's your therapist... I mean, maybe he could..." _help me understand your actions at times_ I silently add.

"Why haven't you called his practice then?"

"I don't know." I say, lying to him for the first time.

"Do you want me to call him?"

_And treat me like a little child_?! _Not with me, Mr._ "No. I'll go to his practice myself. I'll make the appointment in person..." I trail off.

"When?"

"Today..." I say and smile a little, "After work." I add to assure him a little more.

He nodds, "Do you want me to go with you?"

I shake my head. That's the least I would want. "No, I need to do that on my own... I have to go through this alone... At least, I have to take the first steps by myself."

"I'm there for you, if you need me. I'm always there for you, my angel." he says, before kissing my knuckles.

"I know... and I thank you for that." I say with a soft smile on my lips.

He returns my smile, "How about I'll drop you off by Dr. Roberts office now? We still have half an hour before work."

"Don't push me into this, Troy." I warn him. "If you push me, I'll be out of here faster than you could look around. Let me do this myself..."

He sighs, "Okay. I mean, I just-"

"I know." I say into his eyes before I kiss him softly, "And I love you for that, but don't push me... or you'll push me away forever."

Something in his crystal blue eyes crack as I say those last words. "I don't want that." he says in an icy cold voice.

"Me either." I say before I throw myself at the strawberries again.

* * *

I filled my scheduele with as much work as possible for the whole day. After two telefone conferences and three meetings, I think I deserve my lunchbreak. My phone hasn't stoped ringing for the whole morning. It's been hectic and a little chaotic since Mark betrayed us, my company and me.

I get up from my chair and grab my purse before I walk out of my office. On my way through the long, marble floored hallway as I see Simon, one of the producers, walking towards me. I sigh, no not again. I need my lunchbreak.

"Gabriella," he starts as soon as he reached me, "we have an emergency in studio six."

I nodd, so no lunchbreak today. No food... Instead I'm going to be left with a hungry stomach. Damn it. "Okay... I'll follow you." I say as we both head into the direction of studio six. "So, what exactly is the emergency?" I ask him, wondering why the reception is empty. Oh so Amy gets to have her lunchbreak while I am stuck at the office... Damn it, being the boss is no fun at all. Especially not in the recent weeks.

"Well, actually it's more of a..." he opens the door of the studio six.

"SURPRISE!" they all call at once.

Totally shocked I stand in the doorframe. All my employees are standing in the studio, all grinning and smiling. _How_ do they all fit into this studio? What the hell did I do to deserve this?

Confused I eyeball them all, they all look happy.

"You have no idea what day it is, do you?" Simon asks me.

I slowly shake my head as I see a cake making it's way to me. Amy and Eric are holding the huge white cake. On it, it says _For three years, we love you! _ in dark purple, my favorite color, frosting.

"It's been already three years?" I ask them shocked. Wow, time really flies by...

Amy nodds, "Three years in which you made the record label be one of the best in the whole U.S... You accomplished more than anyone else. Including Mark."

"And you guys actually _remember_ something so unimportant?" I ask them, still shocked.

"Listen up, big girl, _you_ are anything but _unimportant_!" Kevin says to me as the two place the cake on the table, "You are the most important person right now - and that not because you are the boss here. You're the one who's trying to hold this mess together. A mess which Mark created because he's so superficial and money focused. While he fucking left the sinking ship, you're here to patch the holes and we're here to help you. We're by your side..."

"So you're just as worried as me..." _It's not just me_. "I have no idea what Tanner's & Bolton's will do with their part of the label..."

"As long as you're fucking one of them, I think we're save." Emily says out of the sudden.

"Emily!" they all yell, while I feel my cheek burning. I shouldn't, though. We made our relationship public. On the same very night I saw Sharpay and Vance again after more than three years... After the night at my mother's Gala, which she held for me.

"Oh come on! We _all_ saw the pictures. We all _read_ the articles about them. We all see the paparazzi in front of the record label... But it's a great publicity I must say."

I sigh before I pull every cell of me together. "Okay, look you guys... Yes, I am in a relationship with Troy Bolton. Yes, I am sharing one bed with the enemy but... look, I didn't plan this. None of this. I didn't know who he was... unlike him, but that's another story. But I am not sleeping with him because of the record company, you guys." I ensure them. "But just so you know, my private life is off-limits. It has been for those freaking three years I've worked here and it won't stop now, just because I'm in a relastionship with a man who is our enemy _and_ a very public person on top of that. Keep your opinoins about my private life please for yourself." I say to Emily in an angry tone. "We're a family here, but that doesn't mean you get to interfere in my private life, got it?!"

They all nodd and are silent.

"Good, now let's enjoy this cake, shall we?"

* * *

I stand on the other side of the road and stare at the pompous building. I didn't know Dr. Roberts office was _here_. Here as in right next to the house where my parent- Victoria and Vance still live. I stand right in between the buildings, still in the Central Park. I notice a white bench and get seated on it. God, it's been already three years since the last time I was in this part of Manhattan. I left this part without looking back. I left it for good. But now... now I'm back again. Sitting on a bench, while my stomach is more than just _freaking out_. A stomach which goes crazy is one a day before your wedding, but mine... mine is ten thousand times worse.

Alexej, the porter of Victoria's and Vance's building is still working there. He must have noticed me already. My eyes eyeball the old building. Nothing has changed. It looks like three years ago... But I have changed.

A black strech limo drives up and Alexej opens the door.

_Flashback_

My eyes move from the building where I live in over to the boy sitting next to me. He has bright grey eyes and dark brown short hair. His face is perfectly proportioned. His lips are full and soft - I must know, I've kissed them more often than good for me. He's still wearing his uniform: A dark blue blazer with a dark red tie and dark blue pants. I'm wearing my uniform from school as well: A dark blue pleated skirt, a white blouse and a dark red headband.

"Where do we go from here?" I ask him, unsure how to categorize my feelings for him. For a boy who isn't mine. A boy who is with my step-sister. A boy I'm betraying her with. Oh, how much I love a little family drama... I grin.

"Why are you grinning?" he asks me.

"I just thought about what we did to Sharpay this afternoon... And how we repeated it in the limo... Nothing goes over a little family drama, now does it?"

He lets out a laugh before his perfectly toned - and yes, _perfeclty_ toned, I must know - body falls on the seat back. "You know, I thought Sharpay was the bitch... You're way more of a bitch than she could ever be."

"Is that suppose to hurt me in any way? If so, you did not accomplish your mission, 007."

"You've always seemed to be so... so insecure... such a mousy person, you were."

"That's the clothes." I add.

He eyeballs my body, "Must be the clothes. They hide your perfect body and your fucked up soul."

"At least I'm not a drug addicted." I hiss back at him before I open the door of the limo.

"Hey," he says, grabbing my wrist. "Tomorrow after school? I'll pick you up."

I grin, "Don't worry, I won't tell Sharpay... I mean after all, she wouldn't believe me if I did."

He nodds, "I know... what we're doing is so bad and wrong."

"Yet I've never had so much fun." I say before I get out of the limo.

_End of Flashback_

Sebastian. Wow, I never thought I'd think of him again. Like ever. What a great time I had when I was still at school... still running from my own demons, while I seemed to create demons on my way. And now here I am. Sitting in front of the building where a therapist has his office in it. A therapist who will help me, according to Troy. Help me find my demons. Help me fight them. Help me understand... Just help me.

But am I ready for that help?

* * *

I sigh before the elevator doors glide open and I step out. The apartment seems empty... lifeless even.

"Anyone home?" I ask into the empty apartment. "Guess not." I mumble before I kick off my shoes. My ringing cellphone interrupts the silence as I get out of my jacket.

I dig it out of my purse and look at the display. A perfectly proportioned face with soft lips, crystal blue eyes and sandy brown hair faces me. He looks more than breathtaking, more than sexy... He looks _so_ good that it should be prohibited. It's his _I-just-sent-you-and-me-to-paradise_ face. A face which grins with more than just his lips. His freshly fucked face - I should know, I took the picture. It's Troy.

"Hi." I say back, smiling already.

"Hey, are you already home?"

"Just got in." I answer, walking into the kitchen. "Are you home?"

H growns, "No, I'm sitting in my office, taking a break from work and staring out of the window... Thinking of you."

I smile, I can imagine him sitting in his black office chair staring down at his empire. "Glad you called me then."

"Speaking of calling, did you make the appointment with Dr. Roberts today?"

I sigh, "No... I was too busy with work... It's been a hectic day." I answer as I get out fresh tomatoes out of the fridge.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow... I'll go tomorrow." I almost tell myself. Perhaps tomorrow I will have the strength to walk in.

* * *

**A new chapter!**

**Pleaseeee review! :D**

**Xoxo Nic**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

I brush through my dark brown curls before I let my eyes focus on the sign which is right next to the dark brown front door. In golden letters it says: _Dr. Roberts, M.D._

I shiver. Not only am I soaking wet from the rain which suddenly appeared over Manhattan, no I am scared as well. I've been standing in front of this door the whole morning and noon. I didn't move an inch. I watched people walking in and out of his office. They seemed normal. Not crazy or anything.

But then again, they don't have my experiences.

My Blackberry rings inside my purse for the hundredth time and I ignore it once more. I'm not working today. Today, when I should finally have the bravery to walk in and make an appointment. _I'm going to do this. I am ready. - _I've kept on telling myself this mantra since I stand here. Hours already past. Hours in which I'm probably making my employees worry. But I don't care. Today is the day. Today I will make this appointment. I have to. After yesterday, I have to.

_Flashback_

It's in the middle of the night when I walk into my apartment. With guilt filling me up, I get slowly out of my shoes and coat. I throw my purse on the kitchen island and jump up as I see a figure sitting in an armchair. The figure is reading a book about some financial crisis.

It's Troy.

"Good morning, " he says, looking at his ROLEX watch before he closes his book. He's right. It's six in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" Has he been here the whole night?

"Ryan let me in when he saw me waiting for you in the lobby. He said that you told him you'd be working late today..." he says before he gets off of the armchair, "I didn't think you meant this morning."

I shiver, "I had a lot of work..." I trail off. It's true. I've been throwing myself into a lot of work the whole day... the whole week. "We needed to finish Rihanna's new record tonight... And then I had to perpare for the open-casting in two days..."

"You didn't go. You're running away from Dr. Roberts. You're running away from the situation. From talking."

I sigh. He's right. I am running. I've always run. That's what my mother taught me. The only thing she actually taught me. "Tomorrow... I'll go tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that..." he says in a soft, but angry voice.

"Listen, I..." I am silent before I brush through my curls, "Look, I am not ready for talking about this to someone who wants to analyse me! I am not ready to talk to someone who wants to listen to my shit! Heck, everyone I told about this ran off to Snow White and Seven Dwarfs if not furhter away!" I hiss at him. Where the hell appeared my anger out of sudden?!

"Not everyone." he says softly back to me. "Ryan is still here. _I am_ still here. And I will stay. We both will." he says in a soft voice to me, before his strong arms embrace my petite body. A warm feeling rushes through my veins. A feeling that gives me comfort.

"I know..." I whisper. "And I thank you for that. For dealing with my shit."

He shruggs, "I've been through worse than you. Nothing shocks me nowadays."

_I've been through worse than you_. Is it even possible to expierence something worse than what I did? I shiver and frown at him.

"Dr. Roberts is able to take all that shit as well. He listens to you and will help you, trust me. I mean, he listened to my shit and didn't run off to Snow White and Seven Dwarfs. He's still sitting in his office. Still listening to me. He will listen to you as well. I believe what I told him was the biggest shock of his life. Nothing will shock him now. Not after me."

"What did you do?" I ask him slowly. Suddenly I want him to open up to me the way I did towards him. I want to know what happened. What fucked him up.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, my angel... More than you could imagine."

He's only 24 years old. How many mistakes can you make in 24 years? Not many, I quickly conclude. "Mind telling me of one of your mistakes?"

He sighs before he gets seated on the arm chair again, "You really want to hear that?"

"I gave you my shit to bear, I think I deserved a little shit of your's to bear now as well." I say with a shrugg.

"Sit down." he says, meaning his lap. At least he wants some kind of closeless while he makes his... confession. The confession of a perfect man.

"Well, " he starts as soon as I am seated, "one mistake was me starting gambling."

_Like my father._

"Just like your Dad." he says in a soft voice. "I was fifteen when I had my first game. I played Poker, Russian Roulette and Black Jack. Every now and then I played a little English Snooker, but that was just for fun since I wasn't very good at that. My first game was in a casino in Monte Carlo. Monaco was where my family had a summer residence. Lucas, Amber, Kathrine and me were there during our summer break. Well, we brought along a couple of friends. Most of us lived in the villa, the rest stayed on our yacht. We had a good time there. We've always played poker in our little group, but this summer... this summer we tried it on a whole new level. We went into the casino of Monte Carlo and started playing. No one asked for an ID, no one asked us anything. Except for how much chips we want. It was easy. A very easy way in... into my addiction. I was fascinated by the atmosphere in the casino. It was a whole new world. A world in which you either lose of win. I think, I lost about two million that night. My parents didn't care. I think they didn't even notice it. Being as stubborn as I am, I could be found at that casino the coming night. I stoped when I won three million. I stoped until the next day. After a week my friends and me decided to do a trip with the yacht... It was the only week in which I didn't play until I was eightteen." he says into my eyes.

"Why did you stop?" I ask him slowly.

"Because of another mistake." he says simply with a shrugg.

Okay, so at least he didn't turn all violent in a Rambo kind of way... "Do you still gamble?"

"Not with cards or balls...I love taking risks. I always did, remembering. My instincs tell me when it's good to take that risk and I listen to them. That's what makes our firm so successful... But I still gamble. In a way, I still do... I gamble with hearts."

_With women_. I nodd, "How do I know that you're not gambling with me right now?" I breath out. It almost hurts to ask him this question. Ask someone I love, if he really does love me. Someone who still hasn't said it back.

His eyes are filled with horror. He didn't expect me to ask him that. To even be able to feel that way. But I do. He shakes his head slowly, "Are you really asking me that?" he asks me, his eyes reflecting hurt. Pain.

I shrugg, "I mean, you've said it yourself. You love taking risks. I believe my company was risk enough for you to think about buying it. I am a risk because I own the other half. You're playing with me. Until one of us loses or wins. I'm just not sure which one I am or if I want this game to stop."

His eyes haven't lost any of it's pain, if anything I made it even worse by my cold-hearted answer. "Why are you so negative?"

"I'm not negative... just critical."

"You're negative."

"I'm critical."

"Negative."

"Critical." I say with an icy glance at him.

He sighs, "You're the greatest risk I've ever taken, my angel. Because I've put my heart on the table. My heart is laying on the table, unprotected. Ready for you to cut it into a thousand little pieces, to pour acid onto it, to rip it apart with your precious fingers. I am unprotected. I gave you everything I have. Everything I need to exist."

I gulmp. I was not ready for a such a love confession. Not from him. Not tonight. "I won't hurt you." I whisper, almost to myself. A man so powerfull... yet so vulnerable.

"You already did. You still do. But that won't keep me away from you. There's nothing and no one who can keep me away from you. I'm with you until I die."

"I'm afraid you will leave me one day anyways. I don't want to wake up with you not beside me. Don't leave me..." I almost beg him, revealing my worst side: my autophobia.

"Leave you? I'm going to marry you." he says and chuckles before he kisses me softly.

I frown. Marry me? That's... that's fast. How the hell did we go from a simple love confession to a marriage? What's next? Does he want to start planning a family? _Children_? I shiver, "No..." I say to myself before I get off of his lap. This is going too fast. Way too fast for me. I'm not ready for children. Maybe I will never be ready for them. And marriage? I never saw myself as a bride in white who walks down the aisle.

"What's wrong?" he asks me. He doesn't get it, does he? He's running while I am still struggling with walking.

"You have to go." I say in one breath. I can't be with him now. Not when he wants something I don't. Not when he's on the fast lane while I am still standing. This is too much.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you gone. Now." I say in an icy cold voice. This is taking my breath away. _He_ is taking my breath away.

"Gabri-"

"I said GET OUT!" I yell at him, unable to know where the anger is coming from out of the sudden. Or is it the panic which overwhelms me?

He nodds but says nothing as he turns on his heel. "Call me when you're ready to talk." he says before the elevator doors close.

I let out a sign of relief, finally I have my air back.

"Is he gone?" I hear Ryan asking.

"How much have you heard?" I ask him as he hands me a water bottle.

"Just the part when you kicked him out." he says casually with a shrug. "If you threw something after him then it would have been all Naomi Cample like. A classic."

I sigh before I take a sip.

"What happened?"

"He started talking about marriage, Ryan."

He frowns at me, "Too much too soon?"

"Yes. He... He completely shocked me. I mean, how the hell did we go from loving each other to nearly marrying each other?"

"But, I mean, don't you..."

"No. I don't want a marriage. Ever."

"Not even with him?" he asks me shocked.

"Look, we all know how marriages work. In the first year everything is fine, in the second year he will want children with me. Something I never ever want. And then we're going to get divorced. Perhaps he will even betray me, to make the divorce a little easier for me. Marriage ruins everything. So do children."

"Children are wonderfull. I wouldn't mind becoming an uncle one day."

"You will have to wait for Sharpay to do that then." I say to him and brush through my locks, "This is a disaster."

"What about that Roberts guy?"

I frown, "What about Dr. Roberts?"

"Perhaps you should finally find that bravery inside of you which I know you have a lot of, since you experienced things a normal person would never have and you still turned out okay, and go to that Roberts. Perhaps he will help you."

"How Ryan?! Do you want him to brainwash me? Talk me into a marriage I don't want and force me to have children with a man I love but children I will hate until I die?!" I hiss at him. I can't believe what he is talking about!

He sighs, "You're too stubborn for your own good, Gabi. Just give it a try. What's the worse that could happen? You lose a couple of thousands for that one hour talking to him?"

I shrugg, "I can't talk to anyone about this..."

He sighs and shows me a sad smile, "You talked to me about this. You even told Bolton. A doctor should be easy."

"But a doctor will judge me."

"He won't. He'll try to help you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because that's what doctors are there for, usually. To help you. Make you feel better. Take away the pain. Make that cross on your back a little lighter... Try it. If not for Bolton than for me..."

I sigh, knowing that Ryan's right. "Do you think I overreacted?"

"You're talking about that nealy Naomi Cample style kick-out?" he asks me with a grin on his lips, "Slightly..."

"Should I call him? Apologize?"

"I think you should finally take a step into that practice. That will be more worth than a simple apology to him..."

"He said he would never leave me..." I mumble to myself.

"Just don't push your luck too far, pretty girl. If you push him too far away from you he one day might really leave you..." he says, brushing through my dark brown curls.

"I don't want to lose him."

"I believe he feels the same way about you. That's why he's holding on to your relationship while you do anything to mess it up."

"So Roberts practice, huh?" I ask him, biting my lip.

"In the morning. Shit on work. Big time. You will go to work once you steped into that practice, got it?"

"That will take the whole day..."

"I'll inform Amy." he says, smiling at me. "You can do this, Gabs. You're the bravest woman I know..."

_End of Flashback_

I sigh, suddenly all this bravery seemed to have disappeared. The front door gets torn open for the hundredth time this day and a blonde woman walks out. Her long bonde waves are falling loosely on her shoulders. She's wearing a simple white blouse with ruffles, a dark blue pencil skirt and black high-heels which I own myself. High-heels from my favorite brand: Louboutin. She smiles at me with her bright green eyes.

Never in the world would I have thought that she goes to a shrink.

"First time?" she asks me, standing next to me.

I nodd.

"I remember my first time walking to Dr. Roberts... It took a two days to finally walk in..."

"Two days? I've been struggling with it for nearly three weeks." I answer back.

"Give it time. He's excellent at his job, worth every penny. He saved my marriage." she says smiling. I didn't even notice a ring at her finger.

My eyes move down. There _is_ no ring at her finger.

She chuckles, "Well he saved it until it couldn't be saved any more... He helped me through the divorce... the first date afterwards..."

So he probably won't be the person I run to when I have marriage problems with Troy. Wait a second, did I just thought about a possible marriage with Troy? Seriously? I shake my head, stupid Ryan... He's making me overthink my own morals. Damn it, brother!

"Take your time." she says smiling, "No one is judging you here." she says before she walks away from me.

_No one is judging you here._ I take a deep breath in, okay let's find out if it's true then.

I open the door and walk into the foyer. It's a stylish practice. All in the New-Yorker-style: Dark wooden parquett, leather seats in the waiting area, plants to make this all a little prettier and secretaries which are too pretty to be just working here. I slowly walk through the nearly empty practice and stop in front of the secretary with bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"May I help you?" she's showing off her white teeth.

"I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Roberts. I'm Gabriella Montez." I say in one breath, which surprisingly doesn't hurt at all. If anything, I feel reliefed.

* * *

I bite on my lip as I stare into my mirrored reflection. I don't look different. Although my appointment is tomorrow in the evening, I already feel better. Making this appointment was a good decision. He was right. Dr. Roberts will help me, I feel it. I also feel guilt and sorrow because I pushed him away. Did I push him too far? I hope not.

I knock on the dark wooden front door and wait. I don't even know if he's home. I didn't call him since last night. Nothing happens. I wonder if he is just mad at me, or if he isn't at home... I sigh, but I won't go home now. I won't run away again. Not this time.

Minutes seem to turn into hours... and hours into an eternity...

But I wait. I stay. I let my body sink down on the floor, not caring if Troy's neighbours think I am a maniac for sitting here in the hallway. I rest my heavy head against the wooden door, being still stubborn. I won't leave. Not him. The one who has won over my heart. The only one who is able to make me feel love. Love towards someone other than my friends, stepbrother or father.

Gosh, I love this man. More than anyone else. I would do anything for that man. Jump in front of a train for him. Kill for him. Run away with him. Go to a freaking gala which is held by my mother for him. I'd do anything for him.

But am I ready for a marriage? Ready for those kind of thoughts - let alone the matching actions. It scares me. It _really_ scares the shit out of me. But there's nothing I won't face if only I have him by my side.

"Gabriella?" his voice reaches my ears before my eyes react.

I look up, he's dressed in a tree-piece suit above a dark blue jacket which matchs his eyes. He hasn't look any more perfect. I slowly get up until I stand right in front of him.

I'm a mess and he looks perfect... as always.

"What are you doing here?" his voice is neutral.

Is he pissed? Did I push him too far? Is he going to end... us? A thousand worries make it's way through my mind, but all I say is: "I've made an appointment with Dr. Roberts."

His lips form a simple smile before he unlocks the front door. He pushes the door open, "Walk in." he demands.

"I'm sorry." I say as soon as he closed the front door behind himself. "I'm sorry for throwing you out. For freaking out on you. For not listening to you..." I trail off and bite my lip. How much beging do I have to do? I'm not good at apologizing, it's never been one of my strengths. I mean, no one has ever showed me.

"Mhm..." he says before he gets out of his jacket. He throws the dark blue jacket on the couch before he slowly starts undoing his silver tie.

"I can't be without you, Troy. You're the air I need to breath. Without you I'm nothing. I know that I push your limits a lot and I know that I can be very stubborn at times... And I'm cold-hearted at times. Plus I _really_ have some issues with Victoria but... _please_ don't end this. Don't end us. Don't leave me." I say into his eyes. By now he has thrown his tie and vest next to the jacket. Right now he's starting to unbutton his white oxford shirt. God, how am I suppose to concentrate on apologizing when he looks _so hot_?!

"Gabriella," he starts, walking slowly over to me. Oh no, this is it, isn't it? He's going to end it. End us. Leave me. He takes my hands and I feel the electricity running through my veins. _Please_ don't take away this feeling. „We have a chairty event to attend tomorrow evening."

I frown, „What?"

He sighs, understanding that I completely didn't get his last sentence."I explained it to you. I won't leave you. Nothing is going to make me run away from you. No word you say is going to make me walk away from you. No movement from you will keep me away from you. I have died every day, waiting for you... With you, I am alive. I've never been more alive than with you. You give me feelings which I've never felt before. Nothing is going to take me away from you. Nothing will tear us apart. Not even your fear of the future. The future you will have with me, whether you want it right now or not. I won't leave your side. I promise you."

His crystal blue eyes stare into mine. Focus my glance. He's really meaning what he's saying. "You found me. You found me in a freaking hospital. A place I normally don't take a step into. But you found my broken, fucked up soul and picked it up. You healed it with just one smile before you took it with you up to the doorway of heaven. I will not give my angel up, got it?"

I nodd, slowly. I'm still too hypnotyse by this glance. This glance filled with pure love. Why is he unable to say it?

"Look, I know what you want to hear from me, my angel. You want me to say it so you know for sure that I am not messing with you but..." he brushes through his sandy brown hair, leaving me once more totally breathless, "Truth is, people get over love. They can live without it, they can move on. Love can be lost and found again. But that won't happen for me. I won't survive you, Gabriella." he says into my eyes.

I am speechless. Speechless by his words. By his glance. By his actions. By everything. And I thought I lost him. I am pretty far from losing him.

"I knew from the first day we met that we belong together. That we are meant for each other. We've been meant for each other since years. Decades. Our souls are bounded to each other. I can't run away from you and you surely can't run away from me." he says in a soft voice to me, brushing slowly through my dark brown curls.

His touch gives me chills. So do his words. _Our souls are bounded to each other_. "You think I am your soulmate?" I ask him slowly.

"No..." he says smiling, "I _know_ you are my soulmate."

I look down. _Soulmates_...

"What?" he asks me slowly.

"I don't believe in soulmates." I say in one breath. "I believe what we have is extraordinary, but soulmates? I mean_ really_?!" I ask him in disbelief.

He smiles at me before he pulls me into his strong, safe arms. "Don't worry, my belief is strong enough for both of us..." he whispers to me before he kisses me passionately. A kiss filled with love. Love he isn't able to admit towards me.

* * *

**A new chapter! Please review :)**

**Xoxo Nic**


	17. Chapter 17

"Miss Montez?"  
My head moves over to the right side, brown meeting blue. He's dressed in a black tuxedo, looking better than ever. Behind him I can see the very much awake streets of Manhattan. For New York, it's normal that so many limos are driving arounf. For me it's not. I'm not the kind of girl who sits in limos often... not because I don't have the opportunity, but because I don't want to... be who I should be.  
_Flashback_  
"Miss Montez?" one of the perfect sekretaries asks that. She has long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She rather looks like a supermodel than a simple sekretary. Her perfect body is covered in a simple dark blue, navy colored rather, dress. Maybe she does work as a model, but doesn't get any jobs...  
I shiver in my dark brown leather seat. So, this is it. I'm going to face him. Face Dr. Roberts... face my very own demons.  
He squeezes my hand, calming me down faster anyone else before him. Just one touch calms. Arouses me. Let's my blood sing for him... For him only.  
I look at him. His bright blue eyes reflect warmness, empathy... grace. He looks perfect. He always does.  
"Do you want me to go with you?" he asks me almost in a whisper tone. A tone which is unhearable for the others, but very hearable for me.  
I nodd, unable to let words escape from my mouth. He is my strength. The reason I go on. He is my grace.  
We get up sychronically, as if we were one and not two individuals. In so little time we got so used to each other. Sometimes we even know what the other one is thinking. We completely depend on each other. We depend on each other's fucked-up-ness. On each other's mistakes.  
We follow the blonde model through a long, dark brown floored hallway. Every now and then there is a painting hanging on the wall. But I don't even notice what it pictures. I'm too nervous. Too close to running away again.  
The blonde sekretary stops and opens a dark brown wooden door for us. "Dr. Roberts will be here shortly, Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton."  
Mr. Bolton. Right, she, of course, knows Troy. Maybe better than me? I quickly dismiss the thought as I see her green eyes focussing on Troy. She's staring at him like a maniac, as if she could hypnotize him with her glance. Make him her's. Maybe she's not a supermodel after all... I'm going to call her the wicked witch from now on as I see her lips forming a small, flirty smile towards him.  
And out of the sudden I am this close to rip her head off. This is my man. My man!  
Troy squeezes my hand once more, as if he could feel my blood boiling inside of me due to my jealousy. "Thank you, Riley." he says in a polite tone to her, his lips forming a formal smile.  
She flushs as if she's never heard him say her first name before. I quickly wonder if my theory is true. I mean, she's not wearing a nametag or anything. She nodds slowly before she turns on her heel.  
Just in time, I think as my eyes follow her quick walk down the hallway. As my head turns around, I can see Troy's smirk on his lips and eyes.  
"What?" I ask him rudely. The blood is still boiling inside of me.  
He shruggs before he shakes his head. "I didn't think you were a jealous kind of woman."  
"Clearly, I am." I say in one breath before my eyes take a first glance into the room in front of us. Just like his anteroom, his therapy-rooms are stylish as well. Dark wooden parquett, white furniture and a plant every now and then give this room a welcome tone. A welcome atmosphere... A I'm-going-to-talk-to-you atmosphere rather.  
"Ready?" he asks me, his bright blue eyes focused on me.  
"Yes." I say to him before we step into that room. I sit down on the white leather couch. It's very comfortable, I must admit. "It doesn't look scary..." I say noticing as he sits down next to me.  
"It's not scary at all." he ensures me.  
"In which room do you... uhm, talk?" I ask him, unsure if I want to open this topic. Unsure if he wants me to open this topic.  
"In this room." he says softly. "It's the same room."  
I nodd, "A nice coincidence..." as soon as those words leave my lips, I think it wasn't a coincidence at all.  
He lips twist before he shruggs, "I asked Dr. Roberts to at least have his first session with you here... I thought it might give you some kind of mental strength. Of course, I didn't know that you wanted me to come with you at that time."  
"Oh." I say quickly and look at him. He really does want this thing to work out. The therapy... the communication... us.  
The dark wooden door opens and a man about thirty-five walks in. He has bright green eyes - maybe he is related to the secretary - and dark brown hair. He's definitely a good catch, but not nearly as good as Troy. I thought Dr. Roberts was older... wiser, maybe. But his age makes me want to be critical about his therapy. Maybe he won't be so good after all. Perhaps he won't be able to help me fight my demons.  
"Stop being so negative." Troy whispers into my ear. Can he read my mind now as well?  
"Oh, I didn't think this would be couples therapy." he says, glancing up from his iPad. "Troy, as I remember correctly our session is tomorrow." he says, smiling before he closes the door.  
I quietly let out a sign of relief, relaxing my shoulders. My fingers are still knoted with Troy's. I'm not letting go of him. Of my strength. My grace.  
"You must be Gabriella." he says offering me his hand.  
I shake it, "Yes." My answer is short. Did he already start analysing me? Judging me? Does he think I'm weak because I bought Troy along? "I hope you don't mind that I bought him along..." I quickly trail off. Did I just try to justify my actions? Oh boy, this is going to be fun...  
He chuckles before he sits down on a dark brown leather arm chair across the leather couch, "I don't mind you bringing Troy along at all, Gabriella. Frankly, I think this will be quite helpfull."  
I force myself to smile. I quickly wonder how long he has been in therapy. Since he's fifteen? Eightteen? Younger than that? Older than that?  
"Helpfull?" Troy asks irritated.  
"Yes. For your therapy and your's." he says, his eyes focused on Troy. Does he have problems understanding Troy sometimes as well? Maybe he won't bring light into the darkness of Troy Bolton after all... I frown.  
"You're being negative again." Troy says noticing, this time not in a whisper tone.  
Dr. Roberts eyes move over to me. I look over to Troy. "I'm critical. Not negative. We've had this discussion, didn't we?"  
"I still think you're seeing things way too negativaly."  
"Oh and now why do you think I do?!" I almost yell at him, unlacing my fingers from his. "You think this is my nature?! You think I've always been so nega- critical?!" I hiss at him.  
Dr. Roberts clears his throat and my eyes automatically focus him. Damn it, I totally forgot about that doctor. "How about we start with one simple question: Why are you here?"  
"Because of him." I scowl.  
"Why are you here, Troy?"  
"Because of her." he scowls back at Dr. Roberts as well.  
"Let me rephrase my question then. What is the reason for your coming?" he asks me slowly.  
My heart contracts. My lips remain close. My eyes are shut wide open. This is anything but a simple question. A doctor as him should know that.  
In the corner of my eyes, I can see Troy's mouth opening. I raise my hand. "Don't you dare." I threaten him.  
Troy looks at me, this glance questioning. "But I-"  
"No." I say to him. My eyes are focusing his. He will not tell my story.  
Troy's lips part again, but he quickly closes them again.  
"Interesting..." Dr. Roberts says, typing something into his iPad. So he already started judging me. "Well, how about we start with your childhood Gabriella?"  
I bite my bottom lip, remaining silent.  
"What's your relationship with your mother?"  
Oh, cutting right to the reason for my fucked-up-ness. He is quick. I wonder if he's good as well...  
"There is none." I breath out.  
"But it's not like her mother is dead or anything." Troy tries to clear up the fog for Dr. Roberts.  
"For me she is dead." I say to Dr. Roberts, ignoring Troy for the moment.  
"Do you have any siblings?" he asks me back.  
"A step-brother and sister." I say to him. He must've read the newspaper. We are in them nearly daily. My fucking family is in there daily - and now me as well, due to Troy.  
"Why don't you tell me a little bit about your step-sister?"  
I sigh, "She's blonde and brown-eyed. She works as a very unsuccessful designer. Her aim is to find the richest man in New York and marry him."  
"Clearly she missed out that one..." Dr. Roberts can't help but grin after these words have left his mouth.  
I frown. I mean, I knew that Troy was wealthy but... My head moves over to him, "You?" I ask him slowly.  
Troy looks at Dr. Roberts, "Money was never a subject between us. We've never talked about this."  
And now I know why. His money is just as intimidating as his whole persona.  
"How do you feel about that, Gabriella?" Roberts asks me.  
I look at him, "Surprised... and slightly intimidated, actually." I say truthfully. "I mean, I knew you are wealthy but... this is a whole new level."  
"Does it scare you?" Troy asks me.  
"What would you do if it did? Donate it all to a charity case?"  
"Yes." he says without really thinking about what I just said.  
I roll my eyes, "I wasn't serious."  
"I am."  
"I know. You're always serious. Too serious at times."  
"Are you talking about yesterday?"  
I sigh, "Look, I know I've messed it up but... I mean, we got here anyway."  
He rolls his eyes, "Yeah after I practically dragged you into here."  
"You didn't drag me into here. You accompanied me into here." I correct him.  
"Is Troy creating too much pressure?" Roberts asks me.  
I look at the doctor again, whom I again totally forgot about. I sigh before I brush through my dark brown locks.  
"Answer the question." Troy says back at me.  
"Yes!" I nearly yell at him. "Right now you are! You're pushing me to my emotional limits! You expect me to talk to a freaking stranger about my past!"  
He looks at me as if I just resolved a mathimatical problem. "I'm too much pressure?"  
"Right now you are." I say and sigh.  
"Troy, how does that make you feel?"  
"She's hurting me. Again. She always does. By being so honest."  
"You mean so cold-hearted." I correct him.  
"You're not cold-hearted. I should know." he says to me. "You're just honest. Sometimes your honesty is too painfull for me."  
"Is that the reason why you're not telling me about your... fucked-up-ness?" I ask him slowly. "Are you afraid I'll hurt you?"  
He shakes his head, "I'm afraid you'll leave me."  
I look at Dr. Roberts. He's watching us closely. "What do you think?" I ask the doctor. After all, he's the specialist here.  
"I think it's a big step for Troy to be so honest towards you. It's the first time I see him being so honest towards another person." he says amazed. "I didn't think he was ready for such a honesty. For opening up. Of course, he has to choose a person who is very closed down." he says before typing something into his iPad again.  
I frown. "I'm not closed down. I just need time to open up, that's all."  
"That's what you here for, Gabriella." Dr. Roberts says smiling.  
I look over at Troy again, "I won't leave you." I promise him.  
He shruggs, "You're a runner. How am I suppose to be sure?"  
I bite on my lip, "You have to trust me. Clearly, you don't."  
He sighs, "I do. I trust you. I've told you about my gambling problem."  
"Probably the best out of your mistakes, huh?" I ask him back. "Are you trying to ease me into this? Into your - let me quote that - 'many mistakes'?"  
"Yes." he says truthfully into my eyes.  
I sigh, "I won't run."  
"You're always running."  
"But not away from you." I say and shrugg, "I am a runner. That's who I am. You know why. You know who thaught me that. It's the only way I know how."  
Troy studies my face very closely. His bright blue eyes stare into my brown orbs. He scans my face, stares right into my soul. He's looking for something in my eyes. Is it honesty? Trust? Love? Troy looks over to Dr. Roberts, "Give her my file."  
"What?!" Dr. Roberts and me ask out of one mouth.  
Troy looks over to me again, "If you want to know my mistakes, the reason for my fucked-up-ness then read my file. I'm giving you premission."  
"Are you sure about that, Troy?" Dr. Roberts asks him. Clearly, he is as shocked as me.  
He nodds.  
"I don't want to read them." I quickly say, causing Troy to raise an eyebrow at me. "I want you to tell me."  
"That's harder."  
"I know, that's why I want you to do it. I told you what happened to me. I want you to tell me what happened to you. One day."  
"You force me to go through hell, Ella." his eyes are filled with honesty and fear.  
"You love going through hell for me." I answer back, causing him to smile.  
"Yes, because you're worth the walk."  
"What about your father, Gabriella?" Dr. Roberts asks me, leading the conversation into a darker direction again.  
I shrugg, "I was sixteen when I last saw him."  
"Did your parents get divorced?"  
"They were never married."  
He nodds, "Would you like to see him again?"  
I frown, "I don't know... Maybe."  
"Maybe?" Troy asks me. "How can you-"  
"Don't even try to understand it. He's my father, Troy." I say to him softly.  
He frowns, "You want to see your father again, but your mother, who's living in the same city as you, is no subject to you?"  
"She never had my back. Unlike him."  
"He pressed your back against a wall. He touched you in ways which..."  
"He's still my father."  
"And she's still your mother."  
"She stoped being my mother long time ago. I've told you." I say, my eyes focused on him for a second.  
"Why did she stop being your mother, Gabriella?" Dr. Roberts is asking this question.  
"She wasn't there when I needed her." I say. It sounds like a lame reason out of the sudden.  
"When did you needed her?"  
I am silent.  
"When her father started abusing her." Troy says with clenched teeth.  
My eyes shoot over to him. They reflect a feeling which is a lot stronger than just anger. It's more than furiousness. "Go." I say simply, my voice is cool.  
He frowns at me, "What?"  
"You heard me. Go. Leave this room. You're no good." I say into his confused crystal blue eyes.  
Troy looks at Dr. Roberts for a second, before raising from the couch. "You're cold as ice, Gabriella."  
"Because you're as hot as fire sometimes." I answer back, brushing through my dark brown locks. "I asked you to not say anything. To anyone. Promise-breaker."  
He sighs, "See? Now you're understand why I don't tell her everything?" he asks Dr. Roberts.  
"I have to respect my patient's wish." Dr. Roberts says, shrugging. He seems to be the only professional in this room.  
"You're pushing me away again, Ella." he says to me.  
I shrugg, "You're taking my breath away."  
His eyes fill with pain again, "Going through fucking hell for you, my angel..." he mumbles before he leaves the room. I have no idea if Dr. Roberts has heared that. I don't care.  
"You're feeling better?" Dr. Roberts asks me.  
I shrugg, "Better, but guilty."  
"Why?"  
"Because I know I shouldn't have kicked him out. But I did it anyways. Because I'm selfish. Because he wants too much. Too much too soon. We're not on the same page. He's three chapters further than me."  
He nodds, "He doesn't want to lose you. That's why he lets you push him away."  
I sigh, "I know. And I'm pushing him away all the time. You sound just like my step-brother, actually." I say, smiling already a little.  
"What's your relationship with him?"  
"Better than any other relationship with my family members. We're living together. He's the only one from my family who has my back. "  
Dr. Roberts nodds slowly before looking at his watch. A watch from ROLEX. Yeah that doctor definitely earns a lot... "Well our hour is over." he says, rising from the armchair.  
Oh, already?! I nodd before rising from the leather couch. "Well, thanks for... you know, listening." I say and frown. What exactly am I suppose to say?  
He smiles softly at him, "Thanks for talking to me, Gabriella."  
I shake hands with him before I sigh. "The Gala..." I mumble. Damn it, I totally forgot about the event.  
"Troy told me about that. I guess you won't be going then?"  
I raise an eyebrow at him, "Of course we're going, Dr. Roberts. We might not be on the same page yet, but we have to keep on trying. Keep on going... I can't be without him. I may not be able to breathe sometimes with him, but he is my air after all. Sometimes he's too much. But most of the time he's just what I need... What I need to exist." I say to him.  
His bright green eyes smile.  
"Of course we have issues. Issues normal couples don't have. We're both fucked up. But we're working on it. On our issues. I am here. I did not run away from you, now did I?"  
"Yet you're running away from Troy, I might recall." Dr. Roberts says, sitting down again. He touches his chin, rubbing it softly. Oh I really would like to know what that doctor is thinking of right now.  
I sigh, "I'm not running away from him. I'm running away from... from our demons which sometimes have the ability to gain the upper hand." I say softly. "I just wish he would understand that..."  
Dr. Roberts nodds again, "He will. One day, he will."  
"I'll stay until this day comes." I say softly at him before I exit his office. Dr. Roberts follows me down the long hallway. "Nice practice, by the way."  
He grins, "My wife decorated it."  
We walk in silence through the long hallway before we reach the anteroom. Troy is sitting on the leather couch, reading the New York Times. I'm a little surprised that he is still here. But then again he told me one too many times that he won't leave me... no matter what I do to him. No matter how much I hurt him.  
He glances up as soon as I took a step into the room. It's that freaking connection we have. The freaking feeling which tells us where the other one is... that crazy, but amazing, connection.  
"Ready?" he asks me as if nothing happened. As if I didn't just kick him out. As if we didn't just have a fight.  
I nodd, "Until next week, Dr. Roberts." I say before Troy walks over to me.  
"Until tomorrow, Troy." Dr. Roberts says to him.  
He nodds, "Perhaps I'll bring my angel with me. If she's willing to recooperate."  
I roll my eyes as I feel his arm around my waist, "We'll see, Mr. Bolton."  
"Ready to go to the Gala?"  
I smile at him, "With you by my side, always..."  
_End of Flashback_  
"I'm sorry for earlier." I say to him.  
He smiles at me, "Don't apologize. It was your first session... I knew it wasn't going to be easy."  
I nodd, "How can you be so understanding?"  
He shruggs, "There're worse things than you pushing me away..."  
I raise an eyebrow at him, "Like what?" Like me leaving him? That's will not happen. Ever.  
"Your death." he says in one breath, his eyes losing all of it's warmth.  
I shiver, "Don't think so far."  
"But that's the only worse thing."  
"I'm sorry for hurting you."  
He shruggs, "I'm slowly getting used to getting hurt by you."  
I sigh before I sit down on his lap, not caring that my dark green silk strapless gown is getting wrinkles. "I'm not doing this on purpose." I whisper, my eyes scanning his.  
"You are." he says softly, "But I don't care."  
I'm not. I kiss him softly, "I love you."  
"I know. I just... I didn't think your love could hurt." he says into my eyes before he kisses me again. "Maybe we should have chosen to stay at home..."  
Oh, why the sudden mood change? I fondle his cheek, "I'm okay..." I reasure him.  
"Really? After my first session I was anything but okay."  
"I had you by my side. At least, until I kicked you out... I'm okay. I can take another night in the spotlight. After all, you told me once that this is a part of the Bolton-package."  
He shruggs, "I wish it wasn't."  
"But it is. And I want all of it. Every single part of your package." I say smiling. All of your mistakes.  
He fondles my cheek and shows me a bright, dreamy smile. It's loving gesture. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
I shake my head, "I'm not perfect, Troy. I'm hurting you. You've said it yourself. One day you might have a heartattack because of me..."  
"At least I'll die happy then." he says smiling before he kisses me quickly.  
"Why is it other couples seem to waltz through life?" I ask him, brushing through his sandy brown hair.  
He smiles at me, this time with his eyes. "That's easy. You and me, we're doing a tango."  
I return his smile immediately. "Do you think it'll get easier over time?"  
He shakes his head, "It's no fun if it's easy."  
I chuckle before his touch gives me chills again. "You're setting me on fire 24/7." I breath out, feeling the desire deep inside of me building already.  
"Well I know how to extinguish this fire..." he whispers seductively into my ear before I feel his kisses on my neck.  
"Mr. Bolton, are you offering me sex in a...limo?" I ask him, my voice sounding more surprised than I actually am.  
He places his forehead against mine, "I'm offering making love before you go through hell with me beside you." he whispers to me.  
Love-making. I gasp. So he really does feel the same. He loves me as well. He's just too much of a coward to admit it. Towards me. Towards anyone. "Looks like we have a deal then, Mr. Bolton." I mumble before he kisses me passionately.

* * *

"Troy Bolton?" I hear another male voice say. It must be the hundreth man of this evening, who wants to talk to Troy. After three hours of shaking hands, faking smiles and being polite I am slowly getting tired - and bored.  
"Not again..." I mumble under my breath before I look up. It's another business man in a black suite with a gorgeous escort. A blonde haired woman with dark brown eyes..  
"Alex, " Troy breaths out before shaking hands with the man.  
I roll my eyes, no I am tired. I've had enough. Enough of sharing him with everyone this evening. I'd like to have him for my own. At least for one dance. One Song. Four minutes alone with him.  
"Ah you must be Gabriella." Alex says to me, showing me a warm smile. A smile I can't return. Not after three hours of faking it.  
"Nice to meet you." I say to him, shaking hands with him.  
"How's the business?" Alex asks Troy. _And off you go_... I think as Troy starts babbling about the financial market.  
"I'll be right back..." I mumble before I leave the men to themselves and make my way to the ladies room. This is another glamorous event. An event which screams 'this is such a waste of money, but it makes me feel good'. So far, I have not seen a single person who donated any money. I wonder if they will, in the end probably.  
I pass several couples, groups, who are engaged in conversations. Probably their conversations are a lot more interessting than the financial market. Every attendee is dressed glamorously. All men are wearing suits while the women can be creativ with their chosen dress. Of course they all stick to a classic cut and a gorgeous color. It seems like what you wear and who your date is, is more important than sick children or the hunger crisis in Africa. Superficiality is all that counts in this world. A world I escaped from, three years ago. A world Troy is a very solid part of, if not the most important part. A world he forces me to become a part of as well.  
I walk down the thin, marble floored, hallway to the ladies room. My Louboutins are making the typical sound, making sure everyone hears me approaching. I walk pass a group of older women, who seem to have glued their eyes on me. Really, what is it that all people are staring at me and Troy for the whole evening?! I thought that this would stop as soon as we went public. Somehow, I have the feeling that this made it only worse...  
I walk into the ladies room, straight to the toilett. Even the toilett is made out of marble - I'm for sure on the Upper East Side.  
After I am done, I push the flush and can't help but overhear another conversation about Troy and me.  
"No way! They are here?! As in they both are!?"  
"I saw her. And I saw Bolton. They definitely have some catching up to do..."  
"Did they already talk or something?"  
"No." _Wait, they're not talking about me..._  
"I surely won't miss the meeting of the year!"  
"Do you think she already saw that brunette hoe next to Bolton?"  
"Don't think so... What was her name again?"  
"Galleria or something. She's Sharpay's sister."  
"Shar has a sister?! No way!"  
Okay that's enough. I walk out of the toilett, causing all eyes move over to me.  
"Oops..." A brunette with dark blue eyes mumbles to her friends. A blonde and redhaired.  
I wash my hands in the sink slowly, enjoying this triumph.  
"My name is Gabriella and not brunette hoe." I inform them in a neutral voice, fixing my hair in the mirror.  
The brunette nodds before the three youngster turn around and walk out of the ladies room. I don't fit into this world. I never did. I never will. This world may be Troy's but it is not mine.  
The diamond drop earings from Troy are glittering in the lights.  
_Flashback_  
"Ella, we have to go." I hear his voice saying from the hallway.  
"Five seconds, I just have to put on my earrings!" I yell back, fixing my hair in the mirror. The updo should be somewhat okay for the event. I kept my make-up light, well I am wearing a red lipstick, but other than that it is pretty light.  
"I have your earrings." I hear his voice saying. My eyes meet his in the mirror. He looks breathtaking in the black suite with the black bow. His bright blue eyes are sparkling. He is holding a bright blue box from Tiffany.  
"Troy..." I say, lowering my eyes.  
"Get used to getting gifts from me." He says, walking over to me.  
"This is absolutely unnecessary." I say to him before taking the box from him.  
"It emphasizes your beauty. I say it is pretty necessary." He shows me his charming smile. The kind of smile you can't say no to. A smile everyone would give in. Even me.  
"They are stunning, thank you." I say, looking at the amazing earrings. The diamonds are sparkling like crazy. My eyes move up from the earrings. I look into turqouise colored orbs, which are shining back at me. "Are we okay, Troy?" I ask him worried,  
"Of course we are. Why shouldn't we be?"  
"Because I kicked you out."  
"I told you that I won't leave you." He says, fondling my cheek. "We are okay. We're working on being okay. We will be okay."  
_End of flashback_  
I sigh, hopefully we will really be okay. Being without him is an impossible thought. An impossible task. I can't be without him. There is no me without him.  
I walk out of the ladies room and back into the ballroom. On my way I notice that all eyes are focused in one special direction. They're all staring into this one direction. I can't help but be curious as well. But what I saw took my breath away. All my blood froze in my veins.  
Everyone is staring at one couple, who is talking in the middle of the dancefloor. A beautiful blonde with light grey eyes. She's wearing a black floor-length silk dress, diamond earings and probably Blahniks. Her blonde locks are collected in a simple, but yet stunning chingnon. She looks breathtaking.  
And she's talking to Troy.  
I know immediately who she is. Although I have never seen her in my life, I know her name. It's Katherine. She is his ex. The one who fucking tore his amazing heart into a billion pieces. She's the reason for his fucked-upness. She is the reason for his fear of love. Of saying it back. She fucking ruined him.  
And she's doing it again.  
"They're such a beautiful couple, aren't they?" A female voice says next to me. I look at her. Yeah she definitely isn't as stunning as Katherine is. "The ex and the current girlfriend... Well, Bolton always had a nice taste in women. But I can't help but wonder why Boltom decided to choose a brunette over his usual blondes..."  
"I'm sorry, but you are?"  
"Carol Eckelstein. I grew up with Troy..."  
Yet he hasn't introduced me to you, bitch. Perhaps his childhood was as horrible as mine. I shiver. "Not one of his many ex? I'm impressed."  
She chuckles, "You're sarkasm is funny..."  
It wasn't a joke. "You know why they separated?"  
"He did not tell you?"  
"Obviously."  
"He and Katherine... Well, we all called her 'Waity Katy'. She waited for seven years. Seven years in which she wanted him to propose to her. He didn't do it. "  
Seven years? Troy mentioned five. Five not seven! "So she left him because he didn't want to marry her?"  
"Their families were sure that they would get married. Eventually. But Troy did not want to be tied to one woman for the rest of his life. He was not ready. Katherine on the other side was more than ready. I remember that they had a huge fight. That fight caused their separation. I think she cheated on him. She hurt him because he had hurt her by not asking. They ended it and Katherine flew to Spain. She got married there only a couple of months later... That was a year ago. Now she is back. I don't know why. Only she knows why. We are all waiting for her explanation."  
"She is not wearing a wedding band. Ever thought of a divorce?" I ask, my eyes focused on them. They seem so perfect for each other. They seem to be made for each other. They seem like they're each other soulmates... Soulmates, I can not believe I am thinking about something I absolutely do not believe in. Maybe I do after all. God, what the hell is he doing to me?!  
His eyes meet mine. His dark blue colored orbs stare into mine. It takes him a milisecond to leave her without saying anything to her. He just left her standing in the middle of the ballroom. Confused she watches his body. His body walking over to me. His eyes remain this broken color. His body is stiff. His moves are still glamorous.  
My heart clenchs. Have I lost him to the blonde beauty again? Is he choosing her over me? I don't know. I am confused. Hurt. Amazed by her beauty. By his beauty. By their beauty. Suddenly I feel the urge to run again. Away from here. From the situation. From her. From him. From them. From everyone.  
I turn around and walk away in fast steps. He should be with her. Not with me. She fits into his world. She is as glamorous as you have to be to fit into this world. She is the right choice.  
The right choice.

* * *

**A new chapter! I know, it's been a while but I still hope you will review!**

**xoxo Nic**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"Gabriella!"  
My blood freezes for a second as I hear a voice calling my name. Just a second later I feel a warm rush making it's way through my blood.  
_Flashback_  
"Gabriella, what are we doing here?" His green-blue orbs stare into mine. They're filled with guilt, confussion... And passion.  
I shrugg innocently, although I do not regret anything. "I don't regret it. Do you?"  
"No." He says simply, his soft lips forming a smirk.  
I nodd.  
"Where will we go on from here?"  
I brush through my dark brown curls, "Whereever you want us to go."  
He is silent. For minutes he just stares at me, he's scanning my body, my eyes... My soul. "I'm married." He says to me.  
I nodd, "I know." I say simply, my eyes focused on his golden wedding band.  
"I love my wife."  
"I know."  
"I have a career. This could ruin everything. My private and public life."  
"I know."  
His turqouise colord orbs stare into my brown ones again. He let's silence take over his office. An office I walked into because I had some questions about the last lecture. Who knew that this question would lead to amazing sex between folders and family pictures?!  
"This is wrong." I say finally.  
He nodds. "It is."  
"This was the first and last time it happened."  
He shakes his head. Slowly as if he wants me to memorize this action. "It will not be the last time. We both know that. This erotic tension between us is too strong to be ignored. It will not end here. If anything, this is the start."  
This the start of an affair.  
_End of flashback_  
I turn around slowly. Perhaps I've misheared. Maybe it wasn't his voice after all.  
But there he is standing. Dressed in a black tuxedo. The black tuxedo fits his muscular body perfectly. He looks breathtaking. Better than four years ago. Better than ever.  
"Alec," I breath out. He hasn't lost any of his charme. But appearantly he has lost his wife. The golden wedding band is gone. It vanished. Did it vanish as soon as Sharpay told everyone about our affair?  
"Gabriella..." His voice is caressing my name. His tongue hasn't lost any of his Russian accent.  
I walk slowly over to him. I can't believe that he is standing here. Here in front of me.  
"Wow..." I breath out, allowing my eyes to eyeball him. He looks amazing. Better than that actually.  
"Yes."  
"I thought you left the country."  
"I decided to come back a few months ago."  
"Were you in Russia?"  
He nodds, his turqouise colored orbs stare straight into my soul, "I worked in Moscow for as long as..." He is silent. Clearly he is not over his marriage yet.  
"For as long as your wife still wanted to have you." I finish his sentence... His thought.  
His lips form a warm, soft smile. "Yes." He agrees with me. "I can see that you are still running."  
I shrugg.  
"Just no longer with me."  
"I can't believe, that it's been already four years... It feels so surreal."  
"It was very real to me. I lost my job. I lost my wife. I lost everything I loved. I lost the most important person in my life. I lost you."  
"We didn't play fair. It was only logical to lose in the end."  
He sighs before he brushs a lock away from my face. It gives me chills right away. "God, you are even more beautiful than four years ago..." He has this dreamy look. This look which makes me want to kiss him. This look...  
I close my eyes, unable to face his feelings for me. My feelings for him. Our long lost desire for each other. "Alec, I can't."  
"I am back."  
I open my eyes and stare into his turqouise colored orbs. Orbs which take my breath away so easily. "I am in a relationship."  
He grins, "Karma's a bitch."  
I return his grin immediately. Yes, karama is really a bitch. Just when he is free again, I am in a relationship. The univers doesn't really mean it well with us...  
I chuckle, "Karma really is a bitch."  
"Are you happy with him?"  
I nodd, "Very. I love him. More than anyone else. I can not imagine my life without him. I am pushing him away, running away from him but... I always come back."  
"You backfire on him."  
"Yes. He catches me whenever I fall." I say into his eyes, which have filled with hurt. "I don't mean to hurt you."  
"I know, but you have the ability to do it anyways..." He says, showing me a sad smile.  
"What we had was amazing."  
He grins, "Yeah, we really had a good time, didn't we?"  
I chuckle, allowing my mind to wander back in time. "It was never boring."  
"Anything but that." He says before his eyes suddenly change focus. They are looking at something behind me.  
I don't have to turn around to know what he is looking at. Or rather who. I can feel his presence right away. I can smell him. I can almost feel him next to me.  
"Your boyfriend doesn't seem very pleased." Alec whispers to me, grinning.  
I roll my eyes, "I am not in the mood to talk to him."  
"Can't run away now..." He sings before I feel Troy's arm around my waist.  
"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."  
I move my head to the side and look into his bright blue eyes. His voice is polite. His arm around my waist tightens. His eyes are filled with fear, confusion, jealousy and hurt.  
"I ran into an old friend." I say and smile at him to ease his pain.  
It doesn't help. "You did indeed run." Troy whispers into my ear.  
I roll my eyes, "Troy this is my good friend from College." I say, introducing him to Alec. "Alec, this is my partner Troy Bolton."  
The men shake hands in a polite way. I don't know what to say. Or do. I want to run. I want to run away. Again.  
But I can't. Not only because I shouldn't, no it is because of Troy's arms around my waist. His grip holds me tight to him. It makes sure that I will not run again. It makes sure I will stay with him... With him and not with Alec.  
"It was nice meeting you and I'd like to talk a little more, but sadly Gabriella and me have to get going."  
We do? I frown at Troy.  
"Business emergency."  
My heart clenches. My company. "I'll see you around, Alec."  
"You most definitely will." He says smiling at me. "It was nice meeting you as well, Mr. Bolton."  
With his arm around my waist, we walk away from Alec.  
"What's the emergency?" I ask him, unable to hide my anger about him. About her. About them. About Katherine and him.  
"There is none." He says simply.  
My chin falls down, "Then why did you...?!" Oh, of course he is jealous. Jealous of Alec and me. Of my ex. Of our former relationship. A relationship which started as an affair.  
"I can't believe you did that. I want to go home."  
"You want to run again?!"  
"No. I am informing you that I will leave. I won't run. I want to go home."  
"I have to stay."  
"I didn't want you to go home with me anyways." I say cold-hearted into his eyes.  
"You are mad."  
"My blood is boiling right now. Yes I am mad. More than just mad. On top of that I am so sick of you right now. Of your lies. Your secrets. I need time for myself. Guess my trip across the country due to the open-castings is just what I need right now. I need distance. I need explanations from you. Explanations which you won't give me because you are a fucking coward. You want me to open up to you? I am as open as a book to you. But you... You are a book of seven seals." I say and turn on my heel.  
"Gabriella, " he says, grabbing my arm. "I didn't know that she would be here. Are we okay?"  
"We are anything but okay." I say before releasing my arm from his grip. It feels good to say what I feel. But at the same time I feel guilt. I know that I am hurting him. A lot. And this time I am doing it on purpose.  
So I leave him to his womderfull world. A world with glamour. With joy. With Katherine.

* * *

I ring at the doorbell of the Spanish mansion and wait a a couple of seconds under the cornice, not wanting to get wet from the rainy weather in Los Angeles. I silently thank the nighttime. Not a single paparazzo photographed me on my way from New York to Los Angeles. It would have been another disaster in the press.  
The door opens and confused blue orbs look at me. "Gabi... I thought you'd come tomorrow."  
I shrugg, "I decided to come today."  
Miley sighs, "The running issue, isn't it?"  
I shrugg again.  
"Did you ran away from a wedding?!" She asks me, eyeballing my outfit.  
I look down myself. I am still wearing the dark green silk dress. I look up, "It was a Gala rather."  
She nodds before she holds the door open for me. "Come in, Cinderella."  
I chuckle, "I did not lose a shoe."  
"But you left your prince charming behind. Besides, you did lose something."  
I frown at her, watching her dragging my suitcase into the house.  
"You lost your heart."  
Yeah, that does make sense. "I lost my sanity as well, I think."  
"Why's that?" She asks me, as I follow her into the kitchen. "Tea?"  
I nodd. "I was at that practice."  
"You mean the one of the shrink? That Roberts guy?"  
I nodd again.  
"Did it help?"  
"No."  
"Will you go again?"  
I sigh "When we walked out, I was sure that I will visit him again, but now... Now I want to throw everything away. I would like to flee."  
"Honey, you did flee. You left everythind behind you." She says before pouring hot tea in our cups.  
I sigh, "The evening was a disaster."  
"I bet for Bolton it was one of the worst nights yet."  
"He's going to experience them a lot more often if he continues holding on to us so strongly."  
"He loves you to death, Gabi."  
I brush through my dark brown locks, "Then why hasn't he said it yet, huh?!" I nearly yell at her. I do not know where my anger is coming from out of the sudden.  
"Is that the reason why you are here?"  
I shake my head, "He met Katherine tonight. After a year. They were in a relationship for seven years. Troy said it was five..."  
"He lied to you."  
I nodd.  
"And you ran."  
I sigh, "They seem so perfect for each other. You should have seen them! She is so beautiful!"  
Miley grabs my hand and squeezes it. She knows exactly how I feel and why I ran although I have not mentioned the reason. I am fucking scared that he will choose her over me. She is the better choice. He knows it. I know it. Even Miley knows it. Katherine fits into his world. Me on the other side not so much.  
"I ran into Alec. Well he rather stopped me..." I smile a little.  
"Alec?! I thought he was still in Moscow."  
"He got divorced and came back to the States."  
Her bright blue eyes smile, "I bet it was good to see him again. Has he changed?"  
"He got more attractive."  
She nodds, "Of course... Did Bolton meet him?"  
"After he found me, yes. It was a short meeting. Troy dragged me away from him. I told him how fucking mad I am at him and drove home. I got my suitcase and left Ryan a message on the kitchen counter before I called a cab and drove to the airport. I need distance right now."  
"No, you need answers."

* * *

**A new chapter! It's a very short one, but I hope you guys will review anyways. **

**Xoxo Nic**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

I take another sip of my hot Starbucks coffee before I continue scribbling on the paper which lies in front of me. Every now and then I look up, smile and nodd.

Open castings are anything but fun. At least for me, right now, they are _not_ fun. After hundrets of people singing in front of us, I am tired. Tired, hungry and bored. Sure, there were some good voices - some of them even were amazing - but majority was just not good enough to be offered a record contract.

I sigh as I watch the last person for the evening, entering the room. He has rather long blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Good evening, everyone!" he says in a clear British accent. I wonder what he is doing here. His presence is shining like the sunshine which used to shine the whole morning and noon into this room. He smiles before he sits down at the piano.

I lift myself up, somehow he has something interesting. But maybe that something is just connected to my dinner with Miley afterwards. A dinner which will happen as soon as he has left the room again.

He starts playing on the piano, creating an crazy amount of pain via his notes. Then he starts singing, touching my heart right away.

_I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care, _

_But it's so cold and I don't know where. _

_So I pick you daffodils, in a pretty string, _

_But they won't flower like they did last spring _

_Yeah I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright, _

_But I'm just so tired to share my lines, _

_I wanna cry and I wanna love _

_but all my tears have been used up _

_On another love, another love, _

_All my tears have been used up, _

_On another love, another love, _

_All my tears have been used up, _

_On another love another love, _

_All my tears have been used up _

Tears have built in my eyes. But none of them fall down. I look to my right and left. Eric seems deeply touched, Amy on the other hand has already shared one too many tears.

I take another sip of the coffee. It's already cold.

_And if somebody hurts you yeah I wanna fight, _

_But my hands been broken one too many times _

_So I use my voice, I'll be so damn rude _

_Words they always win, but I know I'll lose _

_Yeah I'll sing a song, that'll be just fast, _

_But I said them all to another heart _

_And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love, _

_But all my tears have been used up. _

_On another love, another love, _

_All my tears have been used up, _

_On another love, another love, _

_All my tears have been used up, _

_On another love, another love, _

_All my tears have been used up._

We get up sychronically and clap. All three of us are blown away.

"That was..." Eric is speechless.

"AMAZING!" Amy says smiling like crazy.

I nodd, being the most professional one here. "I think you will hear from us pretty soon. What's your name?"

"Tom." he says smiling.

"Thank you, Tom. This was a very nice way to end our first day." I say to him smiling. "We have your data and we'll be contacting you soon. Thank you for coming."

He nodds, "Thanks for waiting the whole day for me."

I gulp. _Clearly_ someone has a big ego, here. I roll my eyes before the door gets torn open.

My blonde best friend is dancing into the room, "Got time for another audition?" she asks us grinning.

Tom's chin falls down immediately. "You're Miley Cyrus."

"And you're..." she looks down at his name tag, "are Tom. Nice to meet you." she says smiling to him before her eyes move over to us. She mouths us a 'Was he good?'

Amy and I nodd synchronically, while Eric is already busy with packing his stuff.

"Well Tom I think you have good chances to... you know, become a _star_ one day." she sings the last part, causing us all to laugh.

"I... I am such a big fan." Tom stutters. Guess the big ego has just been vanished by the tornado called Miley.

Her bright blue eyes start to fill with warmth, "Perhaps one day I'll be able to say the same." she answers in a rude voice.

My chin falls down. Did she really just say that?!

"How about a duet?" he asks Miley.

She smiles, "Not without my favorite girl."

"Oh that's you, since I so _can't_ sing one single note right." Amy whispers to me.

I roll my eyes, "Only if we will eat afterwards. My stomach is killing me right now."

Eric laughs, he has already cleared the whole desk for us. "Definitely know how you feel, darling."

"We need Eric in this as well." I say, grabbing his arm before I pull him over to Miley and Tom.

"What song?"

Miley and I shrugg at the same time, "Start with a melody, we'll jump in."

Tom looks at us confused.

Miley catches his glaze, "It's called improvisation. Jump in whenever you're ready."

The blue eyed man nodds, unable to let his mouth form any words.

I smile at him. "It's fun."

Eric starts with a fast melody before his voice starts filling the huge room.

_Nobody here knocking at my door_

_The sound of silence I can't take anymore_

_Nobody ringing my telephone now_

_How how I miss such a beautiful sound_

Miley smiles at me before she jumps in.

_And I don't even know how I survive_

_I won't make it to the shore without your light_

_No I don't even know if I'm alive_

_Whoa, without you now_

_This is what it feels like_

I take a deep breath before I jump in as well, letting go completely.

_Nothing to hold on but the memories and frames_

_Oh, they remind me of the battle I face_

_Without your love, without you I drown_

_Somebody save me, I'm going down_

Tom jumps in at the chorus, grinning like crazy.

_And I don't even know how I survive_

_I won't make it to the shore without your light_

_No I don't even know if I'm alive_

_Whoa, without you now_

_This is what it feels like._

_And I don't even know how I survive_

_I won't make it down the road with one headlight_

_No I don't even know if I'm alive_

_Oh, oh, oh without you now_

_This is what it feels like._

Amy starts clapping as soon as we have ended it. I turn around and watch her holding the camera, "Got it all on tape."

I roll my eyes, "For private uses only."

"Of course, boss."

"Okay guys, I am hungry. How about food?" Miley asks us.

"You guys are amazing." Tom breaths out.

We all look at him. This is our life. It's not amazing. It has it's ups and downs. It's life.

"It was nice meeting you, Tom." Miley says to him, sending him clear signals.

The British man nodds before he leaves the room without another word.

"You didn't have to scare him out of the room." Eric says, hugging her, "God, it's been ages since we last saw each other. How have you been?"

She shruggs, "Read the magazines. They tell all about _my scandalous_ life." she says grinning.

He returns her smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. "Alright girls, I have to get going."

"A date?" Miley asks with an arched eyebrow. Yeah, Eric has always been the one who was off-limits... off-limits because he works for me.

He nodds, "With my bed."

Miley smiles sadly, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Believe it or not, but I am not 22 anymore. I don't have the strength to be up 48 hours a day. 24 are long enough." he says before he huggs us all. "Have a nice dinner."

"Actually I thought about a trip to the Pacific Park..." Miley says smiling.

I roll my eyes, "I hate rollercoasters." I say, referring to the Bandit.

"I thought about the ferris wheel." Miley says smiling before she grabs Amy's and mine arm. "No discussion. We'll meet Kelsi there."

* * *

"Okay, maybe we _won't_ meet Kelsi here." Miley says, scanning the crowd. It's incredable crowed this evening. Families, couples, singles are making their ways through the Pacific Park. The sun has already set an hour ago, but that doesn't wanna make the many people go away. No, they stay right where there are.

Of course we get recognized right away. Suddenly paparazzi start to appear out of nowhere. About twenty paparazzi start making pictures of us.

"Miley over here!"

"Gabriella! One smile!"

"How about a picture of you both?"

"Urgh, I hate them." Amy says, grabbing our arms and pulling us into one of the houses.

"Tell me about it." Miley says, unable to hide a smile.

I shoot a look at her, "You chose to move to LA. Could have stayed in New York to work on your career."

"Clearly LA was the right choice." she answers back before she looks around. "Oh, a fortune teller!"

"You don't really believe that she will tell us our fortune, do you?" I ask her skeptically.

"Oh yes she will. Let's go to her!" Miley says, pulling my arm into that house.

"Not with me." Amy says to us. "I'll wait for you guys."

"Coward." Miley yells to her before we walk further into the tent. It is decorated in the typicall gypsy style. There are hanging bags, scarves and ornaments all around the house. Lanterns and strings of lights are giving the room a nice atmosphere. A dark atmosphere. I feel weird.

"Listen Miley, maybe we shouldn't-" I stop as soon as I see the fortune teller in front of us.

She is wearing a floorlength skirt with flowers on it. Her top is short, so her flat belly is showing. She's wearing big silver earrings and lots of necklaces. Her dark curls are falling loosely on her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes are widened.

She mumbles something in a language I don't understand. She seems surprised, shocked even.

"Gabriella..." she says to me, her mouth is wide open.

I stare confused at her. She must've recognized me from the newspaper.

Miley looks at me confused, "You know her?"

"From where, huh?!" I say back to her, rolling my eyes.

"Oh but I know you... I didn't think I'd meet you. It's such an honour to meet one of you."

"One of who?" I ask her confused.

Her dark blue eyes stare at me confused for a second. She reflects my glaze, before it clears up. "You don't know?"

"Obviously."

"You're one of the two."

Miley is more than excited. She stares between me and that fortune teller as if she was watching a horror movie.

"I don't understand."

"You're a legend. You both are."

"I am a legend? I think that's slightly too over the top..." Miley says smiling like crazy.

"Not you." she says, her eyes focused on the blonde. "Her and Troy."

I feel goosebumps making it's way on to my skin. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know much. But I know that you guys are a legend. Because of your history. Your epic love story. I didn't think I'd have the honor to meet you. After all these years..."

I don't understand a word what she's saying.

"Come with me, I'll explain it."

"Can I come as well?" Miley asks, grinning like crazy.

The fortune teller looks at me before she looks at Miley again, "You're no danger. Yes you can come as well."

We follow the brunette into a another room. A room with lots of pillows on the floor and no chair or something.

"Sit down. I'm Farrah by the way." she says before she smiles at us, "Give me your hand, Gabriella."

I hand her my left hand and she stares at it. For a minute she stares at it. "Your hands tell it all."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" This is getting on my nerves.

"You and your soulmate..." _Soulmate_. There it is again. The word Troy used to describe our relationship as well. I shiver. Perhaps there is no longer a relationship. Because I mess it up. Because I run. Because I am a coward. I frown. Maybe I should call him. No, I am mad at him.

Farrah smiles at me, "He's a sealed book." she says to me, "But you are the only one who can open this book and read the pages."

My eyes stare into her's. I don't know what to believe. "What was that with soulmates?"

"You and Troy share a history. A story which stared before Christ. I don't know when. I don't know where. But I know that you belong together ever since. Your story has been repeated years by years, decades by decades."

"What story?" Miley asks her. I bet she would give everything for popcorn right now.

"You came back from a journey to attend the wedding of your best friend which was set to happen in a month or so. Sadly I have no name here. You met the groom and fell for him instantly. It was Troy. You guys meet in secret. You fell in love in secret. You loved each other in secret. Until the wedding day."

"Did he marry her?"

"Did he?" Farrah asks me.

I shrugg, from where should I know?!

"He did not marry her. Instead he left her on the wedding day. He left her and his family behind. Behind because he left with you. You guys ran away from your old life, to have a new life."

"And then?" Miley asks us.

"That woman, the bride, cursed you guys. She made your souls be immortal. She made you guys go through hell before one of you dies. One soul dies while the other one stays alive. That story starts again after a decade. You find each other, you fall in love with each other, you spend a lifetime with each other only to... only to be torn apart in the end. But you go through this hell again and again. You can't run away from each other. You find each other in every life."

_You can't run away. You find each other in every life. Only to be torn apart._ Troy has said things similiar to that. He knows something I don't. He's again, hiding something from me! He's lieing to me! His fucking secrets are worse than my running issue! Damn it, Troy Bolton, I hate that I love you and that you seem to be right. You are my fucking soulmate. For more than one life. "How many lifes have we already spend like this?"

She shruggs, "I don't know. But you always had different names. Until this life. Maybe this will be the final life..."

"You mean that would mean the end of the curse." Miley finishes.

She nodds.

"Who dies?" I ask her. "You said one of us dies, leaving the other one behind."

She gulps, "It's you. You die because he saves your life."

* * *

**A new chapter!**

**Pleaseeee review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

"I don't believe it." Amy says, as we are sitting in the car. It started raining in the oh-so-sunny California right after Miley and me were at the fortune teller.

"I do." my blonde friend says grinning as she pushs down the gas pedal. We're on our way back to her house. "What about you, Gabs?"

I shrugg and look out of the window. I watch the rain drops slowly gliding down the glass window of the silver Range Rover Sport. If only I knew what to believe...

"Does it scare you? It would scare me." Amy says, sighing.

"I thought you don't believe the fortune teller." Miley notices dryly before she stops at another red light.

I turn around and look at my brunette friend, "I don't know what to believe. What to feel. I'm a freaking emotional wrack."

"Because you believe her." Amy says to me, her crystal blue eyes filled with worry. "Don't let it get to your head. I'm sure she just blabbered to earn her fucking money."

"But we didn't pay her." Miley says before the light turns green again.

Amy rolls her beautifull blue eyes at Miley, "Whatever, Mils."

I sigh before I watch the moving houses via the window again. "Troy has said the same things."

"_What_?!" both women asks me in disbelief.

"Of course not _exactly_ the same, but... you know, the same things. All that soulmates jazz." I say with a shrugg. Perhaps there's some truth in the blabber of the fortune teller after all...

"What exactly has he said to you?"

"That I am his fucking soulmate and... I don't know... that he should have found me and not the other way around... that we have been bounded to each other for decades... that we can't run away from each other... that kind of stuff." I say, brushing through my dark brown locks.

"Does it scare you?"

"I didn't believe him. I thought he was just... you know..."

"Like me?" Miley asks.

"Yes. A believer. A dreamer..." A small smile appears on my lips. Troy really is a dreamer. A helpless romanticist - just like Miley. "But never did I believe him."

"Do you believe him now?"

I shrugg, "I'm starting to question my principles..._All_ of my principles."

Amy archs an eyebrow at me, "You mean as in..." she's silent. She's speechless. "Is she serious?" she asks Miley.

The blonde shruggs, "Don't know. But with the right person you really start questioning your principles, I guess." Miley says, grabbing my hand to squeeze it.

"That's not funny." I say as I see her grin.

"You really do love him." Amy says surprised. "More than Alec..."

I look down, "Of course I do. More than anyone else." I whisper before I let out a big sigh. Fucking love.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks us.

"He hasn't said it back." Miley says dryly, "He's keeping her in suspense."

"It's not that..." I say and look at Amy, "I mean, yes it is but... I _know_ that he loves me as well. I _feel_ it. I feel that his love for me is as strong as mine is for him. It's just... I have a bad feeling about this. About all of this."

"Because of the company." Amy says, reading my mind.

"Yes. I mean, I... I just don't know what will happen with it. Tanner's & Bolton's enterprises can do anything with it. _Anything_. That is what scares me. Not that Troy doesn't love me back but that... that..."

"That everything you worked for your whole life will fall apart in front of your eyes." Amy says again. We're passing several mansions. One is bigger than the next one. We're nearly at Miley's home.

I nodd, "Yes. And that I won't be able to do anything against it. I mean, I own a couple of million but... I could never buy them out of the partnership. Somehow, they seem to be very interested in it. For some unknown reason they haven't interefered yet. Which scares me. A lot..." I say and sigh again, "I mean, a partner has to interfere one way or another, but they... nothing. Complete silence."

"Did you try to talk to Troy about this?"

I shake my head, "We don't talk about the business when we're together. Talking about it would be like taking poison. It would kill us faster than we could take the antidote. So we keep our mouth shuts. We don't talk about it because it... it's too hard." I say as we drive into the driveway of Miley's mansion. She lives in a beautiful Spanish villa in Beverly Hills with two guesthouses and a poolhouse, which she bought with her first very good salary.

"Speaking of partners, I think your partner has somehow made it's way into my driveway." she says as she parks the Range Rover next to a red Ferarri. "Since I don't own a Ferarri, _yet I might say_, and Kelsi doesn't own that kind of car as well - plus she just wrote me a text in which she said that she won't come home tonight -, I think that this one is Troy's." she says, pulling the key out of the ignition lock.

"Of course he owns a Ferarri..." Amy mumbles as she climbs out of the car.

I sigh, I am not in the mood to talk to him right now. It's still raining cats and dogs as we walk over to the house. Although the Ferarri is standing next to the Range Rover, the driver seems to have vanished.

"Where is he?" Amy asks, looking around.

I shrugg before I feel goosebumps on my skin. I look to my right and see him standing a little further away. He waited on a bench under the shelter. He's wearing a white oxford shirt, the first two buttons are open, a dark blue jeans and black shoes. His crystal blue eyes are sparkling like the sun shines once the rain vanishes.

"You've commited a breach of the peace." Miley scowls at him as she sees him.

"Nice house." he says back, smiling a little.

"It's private property. I think I should install an alarm equipment." she says, unlocking the front door. Amy walks in right away. "You have one strike on my list." Miley mumbles before she walks in and closes the front door to give us some privacy.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him slowly.

"You ran."

"I left you."

"You ran away from me." he says slowly.

I sigh, "Fine, I ran! Why do you care anyways?! You clearly had the time of your life at that fucking gala!" I hiss at him.

He archs an eyebrow at me, "This is not about Katherine, is it?"

I give him a killer-look.

"You're jealous of a women I left years ago. There's absolutely no reason for you to be jealous, Gabriella."

"You lied to me!" I almost yell at him.

He sighs, "How about we discuss that inside."

"Miley won't let you in. You already have one strike, that means this man won't take a step into the house. Make it to three and you will never see me again."

"She's very protective." he says dryly. "I meant my house, actually."

I frown, "You own a house in LA?"

"Malibu." he says holding out his hand. "Come."

"I am mad at you." I say into his eyes. "A part of me hates you right now because you lied to me. Another part is deeply hurt."

He nodds, "I see Dr. Roberts word's have already helped you..."

I glance at him before I take his hand, "Roberts has nothing to do with what I am feeling right now."

"But he helps you to precise your feelings." he says as he unlocks the car, making the headlights blink for a second.

"I have to be in San Francisco tomorrow morning. My flight departs at six a.m." I inform him dryly as I climb into the sportcar. The black leather seat feels _amazing_.

"You'll be in San Francisco tomorrow morning. When does the casting start?"

"Eight." I watch him climbing into the car as well.

"You'll be in San Francisco at eight sharp tomorrow." he says, before starting the car. The motor purrs, giving me goosebumps. Yeah, a Ferarri really is something special.

"I am still mad. And hurt." I say to him as he drives down Miley's driveway.

"But you're not running."

"Because I can't escape you."

"Exactly, my angel." he says with a smirk on his lips. He looks at me for a second before he pulls out into traffic.

"I didn't know you own a house in California." I say after minutes of silence.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Because you don't tell me anything. You never tell me anything! I am opening up while you're still as closed as a safe! You're a safe which I'm trying to open without knowing the combination. Do you know how many frustrated possibilities there are to open a four-coded safe?"

"Ten thousand." he says dryly, not moving a muscle in his perfect face.

I arch an eyebrow at him.

"I was pretty good at math in High School..." he says with a shrugg.

A math-nerd. Troy Bolton is a nerd! My chin falls down... Somehow the nerdy Troy doesn't fit into this picture at all. I frown.

"I was the nerd in High School while Lucas was the jock." he explains with a smile on his lips. "People called us the super-twins. We had both, the brains and looks."

I don't want to know something about his past. I'd like to discuss our present situation. His past is a little further down my how-to-crack-Troy-Bolton-open list.

"I was at a fortune teller with Miley today."

"I thought you don't believe in that stuff."

"She dragged me into that house. I had no choice."

He chuckles, "Maybe I should try her method to keep you by my side in the future."

"Why can't you be serious for a second? I am trying to have a conversation with you. Whom I am still mad at. Which makes this try a lot more harder than you think. I'd rather..." I'm silent.

"You what? You'd rather run and never look back?" he asks me as he stops at a red light. He looks into my chocolate brown eyes. His eyes are filled with hurt. "You can run all the way you want, but in the end you know that you will run right back into my arms. Into the arms you belong."

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out of it so I close it again. I open it again, but this time nothing comes out as well.

"You know that I am right." he says to me before he pushs down the gas pedal again. "So the fortune teller..."

"She told me that our souls are bounded to each other. That they have been bounded to each other for decades. That we've been cursed because you left your bride on the wedding day to be with me. We ran away together. We left everyone behind. Your bride cursed us. Our souls. She made us immortal. Our souls immortal rather. In each life we meet, have the time of our lives only to... to be torn apart in the end."

He looks me in the eyes for a second, letting me read his fear, his shock... his belief.

"She told me that in every life we have different names. Until this life. She said that this life could be the final life... the end of the curse."

He nodds, "Why did you believe her and not me?"

I sigh before I brush through my dark brown locks, "Because it sounded crazy coming out of your mouth. It came out of the mouth of someone who..." I am silent. I won't say the word _love_ until he has said it to me. "It sounded too crazy."

"But it doesn't sound crazy coming from the mouth of a fortune teller." he says with a hint of ironic in his voice.

"Look, I can't explain it. I just... I believe her because you said the same to me."

"So you didn't believe me before. In only that kind of topic or in other topics as well?" he asks me in one breath. Is he hurt?

I look down at my knotted fingers, "In only that."

He nodds before he _really_ pushs down the gas pedal. I glance over at the tachometer, our speed is by far over the speed limit. We're driving with a speed of 200 miles per hour. In. The. Rain.

"Don't drive so fastly." I say, a little shocked by how fast we are. "I don't want to spend the night at jail."

"Don't you trust me?" he asks me, looking me in the eyes.

"Look at the road. I don't want to be killed just because you drove to fast in the pouring rain." I say to him.

"Answer me." He's still looking at me.

"Eyes on the road." I say back to him. While he seems to be all cool, my back is already sweaty from the panic.

"My answer."

"I trust you! Now look at the god damn road, Troy!" I yell at him.

His eyes move over to the road again and I let out a big sigh.

"What the heck was that, huh?!" I ask him in an angry voice.

He shruggs, "I tested you."

I shake my head, "Don't you _ever_ play with our lifes this way again!"

He chuckles, "You really think I would be that reckless?"

I frown. Yes I do. I think he is everything and more. "Yes."

He looks at me again, "I look at the sideview mirror when I look at you. I know exactly where I am driving. You underestimate me."

"I do most defintitely." I say a little reliefed once his eyes are focused on the road again. I look out of the window as well and notice that we've already reached Malibu. Of course, with that kind of speed beneath us... "Is your house at the beach?"

He shakes his head, "Too many neighbours. Mine is in the hills. But it has an ocean view from almost every room."

I nodd, of course. I wouldn't have expected anything other than that from Troy Bolton. We drive through thin streets before we reach the hills. We turn into the Phillip Avenue before we drive up a private driveway which opened it's steel doors as soon as Troy has placed his finger on some kind of sensor.

We stop in front of a _huge_ Mediterranean mansion. It looks amazing just from the outside. It is classical, but yet it has something modern. It embodies Troy Bolton's persona. Classic but yet modern. I wouldn't have expected anything less... but yet it takes my breath completely, although it is still raining cats and dogs.

He parks the car right in front of the mansion under the shelter. I am too breathless to do anything. I am just breathless. Like a maniac I stare watch him walking around the car, opening my door and holding his hand out. I take it, still amazed.

"Your home is amazing." I say, looking at the beautifull light beige facade.

"It's not my home."

"Right, I know that New York is your home now, but this... _This is_... I mean, if I owned such a house, man, I would never leave it. Never." I say as we walk over to the front door.

"New York's not my home." he says before he holds the door open.

"It's not locked?" I ask him surprised. I would have installed more than one alarm system in that house!

He shakes his head, "No one gets into the house but my family and you. It's impossible to get into that house."

I frown. It doesn't make sense to me.

"The sensor. It has saved our fingerprints." he explains before we walk in. I don't even dare to ask how he got my fingerprint. The foyer is _amazing_. It has a marble floor, a huge staircase and a clear view to the living room, which has a glass front. The glass front provides an amazing view of the ocean - or the rain on that kind of nights.

"Your home is amazing. I mean... it's breathtaking." I say to him as he closes the door. "It's _so_ you..."

"So me?" he asks me with an arched eyebrow.

I shrugg, "Modern and classic... modern and romantic at the same time. It embodies lots of styles, without looking too matchy matchy... It's amazing. Better than your home in New York."

"Manhattan's not my home as I said before." he says to me, taking off his shoes. "You are my home."

I gulp. Me? Me who is always on the run? "You're using some pretty meanfull words here."

"I know." he says simply as I get out of my heels. "But why do you think I catch you everytime you run? Why do you think I hold on to us so tightly that sometimes neither of us is able to breath?"

_Because you love me as well._ I remain silent. Instead of answering, I walk into the living room. There's a huge couch on the left with lots of pillows which provides a seating area for more than eleven persons. It has a nice dark red color and is across a fireplace. I sit down on the couch - which is even more comfortable than his couch in New York.

"Do you want a tour?" he asks me.

I shake my head, "I am still mad at you."

He nodds before he sits down, "No tour and wine then."

"Yes." I say into his eyes. He is so perfect. I don't deserve him. Katherine deserves him. I shiver. "Why did you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said your relationship with Katherine lasted five years. Carol told me something else."

He frowns, "You talked to Carol?"

"I met her at the gala. Why didn't you introduce me to one of your closest friends? Are you... are you ashamed of me?" I ask him, feeling my heart getting filled with hurt.

"Ashamed of you? Why would I be ashamed of you? I... I am _anything_ but ashamed of you, my angel."

"Then why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me that your relationship with your ex lasted _seven_ years. Seven not five!"

He sighs, but remains silent.

I stare at him. _Talk to me_. Tell me the truth at least once. Open up to me. Give me the combination to your safe, to your heart. _Please_.

His crystal blue eyes have cracks in them. He looks like he remembered something which he rather forget again. "I don't count the first two years. So does Katherine." he says to me. Suddenly he seems to be as fragile as a house made of glass at which stones are thrown at.

"Why?" I ask him slowly.

"The first two years of our relationship were affected by..." he is silent again. Why is it so hard for him to open up even just a little bit? But then again, it wasn't anything but easy for me. "We somehow cheated on each other in first two years. We were in an open relationship. It was just sex." he breathes out.

I nodd. _That wasn't so hard, now was it_? "And after those two years you fell in love?"

He shakes his head, "I fell in love with her... she was in love with me the whole two years."

My chin falls down. She really did love him. She gave him freedom. She let him hurt her. She really loved him... Does she still love him? "And then?"

"We quickly became the high schools it-couple. Everyone admired our _perfect_ relationship. The relationship of the perfect cheerleader and the brain of the super twins. But it was anything but perfect. We fought a lot. But it was this fire which kept our relationship alive..." he brushs through his sandy brown hair. "Our families got along really well... everything seemed to be planned. A solid relationship which will end up in a marriage eventually. Everyone said that to us. To her and me. They practically saw us getting married at the Plaza or something. After graduation we both went to Columbia. We moved into an apartment at the Upper West Side. The first semesters were tough. Katherine studied history... we barely saw each other. She came home late... I barely came home at all. College was an amazing experience for both of us. Of course we went to parties..." he smiles, probably remembering one particular party. "Anyways, in our last semester in College Katherine started acting... well, weirdly. Everyone from our families started pushing us to get married. My mother, my Dad... even Lucas. After seven years it is about time, they all said. They are pressured me to finally ask her, since we still were the perfect family."

I nodd, "What happened then?"

"I ran to Carol, the one you met at the gala. We've grown up together, so she knows me probably as well as Lucas does. She's always been the one I can run to whenever I need an advice. There's absolutely nothing romantic going on between us. We're really close friends. She's my best friend."

I nodd, "What did Carol say to you?"

"I told her that I didn't want to marry Katherine. I loved her with all my heart, but... Something was missing. Katherine was... I didn't felt like I came home when I was with her. I was still restless. I wasn't... complete with her, I guess."

"So Carol told you to break up with her?"

He shakes his head, "No. She said that I should talk to Katherine. That we should talk about our future. About our aims. About everything. And that's what we did. I told her that I didn't want to marry her. She gave me an ultimatum. Either way it was marriage or nothing. I chose nothing."

I frown. "And then you guys seperated."

He nodds, "On that night, she... she told me that she had been cheating on me for months. She said that it was my fault. She blamed be because I didn't ask her. She wanted to hurt me as badly as I had hurt her by not asking. It was such a childish behavior."

"Did you felt hurt?"

He sighs, "I don't know. Looking back, it was the most painfull event in my life. Until you walked into my life." he says to me. "She hurt me, but not as badly as you are able to."

I gulp before I sigh. "What did you guys talk about at the gala?"

"About her husband..."

"She didn't wear a wedding band."

"They don't wear wedding bands."

"How do you know she's really married then? Did you meet her husband?"

"I did meet him. His name's Sandro. He's a nice man..."

I frown. "You still have contact with your ex?"

He shruggs, "Our seperation might not been the most glorious moment of our relationship, but I've spent seven years of my life with that woman. She's my friend. Always will be. Cheating or not."

I nodd, "Do you still love her?"

He frowns at me, "You don't think that I would choose her over you, do you?"

My answer is filled with a simple shrugg. "You guys seem like the perfect couple. When I saw you two together I..."

He grabs my hands, "It's you I want. Not her. Not anyone else. I want you. All the way."

I look into his bright blue eyes. They reflect nothing but truth.

"You are my soulmate. You are my destiny." he says into my eyes, "It took me years to find you, I will not give you up. We belong together, no matter what."

My lips form a tiny smile. It feels _so good_ to hear that from him.

"I was _so_ restless _all these years _before I met you. That hole I felt when I was with Katherine... that something which was missing... it was you. I missed you without even knowing that you existed. I felt bounded to you before we even met."

_He loves me as well_. "Say it." I say into his eyes. Say it now or you never will.

His lips remain close. His eyes are wide due to the fear I see in his eyes. "My feelings for you go beyond that word. They're stronger than this word... My feelings for you are _nothing_ compared to the feelings I had for Katherine. Nothing, you hear me?" he says into my eyes, holding my head with his perfect hands. "I don't just..."

I kiss him softly, "Okay." I whisper to him. He will tell me whenever he is ready. Whenever he is ready to open up... Whenever he is ready to commit.

His eyes are shining back at me. He brushs through my dark brown locks, "Gabriella Montez, you are my everything. Never forget that." he says to me, giving me goosebumps before he kisses me passionately. Within one movement from him, I am sitting on his lap while our lips still can't get enough of each other. I feel his hands wandering down my body, creating the heat inside of me faster than anyone else. I let go of his lips, "Troy... I can't." I say totally breathless from his passion for me.

"I know." he says into my eyes, smiling like crazy.

I frown at him. Am I sending out some kind of signals when I have my period? "How?"

He shruggs before he brushs through my hair, "Your desire for me is not as strong as it was before. You're cranky. And it is about time we reach that point in our relationship when we both have to be absent for a week or so." he says simply to me.

"Cranky?! You think I am cranky?!" I hiss at him, getting off of his lap. "Are you... I am not cranky!" I say to him. "My reaction when I saw you and Katherine together was absolutely normal!" _Normal for me anyways_.

He rises from the couch as well, holding up his hands. "Okay stop. Don't start a fight with me..."

I scowl at him, "Are you freaking afraid I'll run again?!" I almost yell at him, hearing my words echoing through the house.

"YES!" he yells back, his eyes reflecting anger and pain. "I just got you back, I don't want you to fucking flee from me again! Do you know how much strength it costs me to catch you? To catch the air I need to breath?!"

_Oh Troy..._ I walk over to him. "I'm not running from you. I've never ran away from you. You have me now. You've had me for decades. You will _always_ have me." I say into his eyes, lacing my fingers with his. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You've promised me to never leave me again. You do it anyways. All the time."

"I'm running away from situations. From problems... from our demons. But not from you, Troy." I say into his fragile eyes. It hurts me to see his pain. It hurts me to see that I am the reason for his pain.

"You've broken your promise before. How do I know you will not continue breaking your promise?"

I shrugg, "Because I love you with all my heart. I love you more than anyone else."

He lets out a laugh, "Love... You say it like it means the world to you..."

"It does." I whisper.

"It doesn't mean the world, Gabriella. Love can be lost and found. Love can hurt you more than anything else. Love can break you apart..."

I unlace my fingers from his. So that's why he doesn't say it back. It's not because he doesn't feel it... it's because he _does_ feel it. He feels all the negative aspects. All the pain, all the frustration... all the lost energy. "Who fucked you up so much that you are unable to feel that kind of love which I feel towards you?!" the question leaves my mouth before I can really think it through.

He frowns at me. This kind of question took him by surprise. He didn't expect that honesty from me. "My mother." he whispers.

* * *

**New chapter! Pleaseee review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**  
I frown. His mother?! Boy his problems seem to be as bad as mine are... maybe even worse. "What did your mother do?" I ask him slowly, while my mind is already starting imagining things. Situations. Horrible situations. I shiver.  
He shakes his head, "I need a drink..."  
How can he think about alcohol right now?! I watch him walking away from me. Suddenly the confident Troy Bolton seems to have vanished... leaving the fragile Troy Bolton. The Troy Bolton who finally starts trusting me. The Troy Bolton who may have just taken off his mask.  
I follow him through the living area and lean against the black marbled kitchen island as I watch Troy getting out a bottle of Bourbon. His kitchen is even bigger than the one in New York. It is every kitchen chief's dream. He gets out two glasses and fills them up with the brown liquor. He lets one glass glide over the island, straight to me.  
"I'm not thirsty."  
"You will need the alcohol when I'm done with my story." he mumbles before he drinks out the whole glass in one gulmp. Then he fills his glass with the Bourbon again.  
I sit down on one of the barstool which stand in front of the island. "I'll try it without the alcohol first..."  
He walks over to me with long glamorous steps before he leans against the kitchen island right next to me. "Diana... she is depressive." he says to me staring into space.  
I nodd, "Does she take pills?"  
"Yes, she does. But she had to try a lot of different pills before she found the right one..." His eyes turn into a dark blue color with cracks in them.  
I almost feel his pain. "When did it start?"  
"I was two when she first started acting weird."  
"What did she do?"  
He shruggs, "All kinds of stuff..." he is silent.  
I place my hand over his.  
He looks me straight in the eyes, "She tried to kill me when I was three."  
I gulp. His own mother tried to kill him. How can a mother ever try to kill her child?! I frown, my father was close to killing me more than once, actually... Guess, I shouldn't judge then. "How?"  
"It was in the night. My father and Lucas were at horse race in the Hamptons that weekend. They were on their way back, but they got stuck in traffic. They said that they would come home as soon as possible. I wanted to wait for my father, but my mother told me to go to bed." He takes a deep breath, "The new pills for my mother had some side effects... They made her sleepwalk... So that night she... She..." he stops, his voice is suddenly shaky. He's remembering the night.  
"Stop." I say softly to him, "Don't force yourself to tell me that." I say, rising from the barstool. I pull him in a hugg, feeling his shaking body. His body which is trying to create warmth. Warmth because of the coldness which surrounds him. A coldness which was created by his mother. A mother who tried to kill her own child.  
I pull him closer to me, giving him the warmth she couldn't. For minutes we stay in this position, giving each other warmth because our parents didn't. Neihter of us says something. We just enjoy the warmth, which calms us both... Which gives us hope. Together there's nothing which we can't take. Together we're whole. Together we're strong.  
He looks me in the eyes, "She was sleepwalking that night. She walked into my bedroom when I was asleep. She started chocking me. Her tight hands around my neck woke me up that night." His eyes are filled with tears, yet none of them rolls down his cheek. It's an incredible sad picture.  
I shiver. That's even worse than what happened to me. I take the glass with the Bourbon and empty it with one gulmp.  
He chuckles, "I told you, you would need it."  
I don't smile. "Go on."  
"My father came in just in time. He dragged her away from me. He slapped her to wake her up. She couldn't believe what she had done. She broke down immediately. The doctor prescribed her some new medication the next day. It was one of the worst night in my life."  
I can't help but let my mind wander over to a three year old little boy with sandy brown hair. A tear drop rolls down my cheek. I try very hard to gulmp down my tears, but they keep on building. This is so horrible.  
"My angel, don't cry..." he whispers, removing the rolling tears with his thumb.  
I sobb, "H-how... I mean... What about..." I can't even let my mouth form a sentence. I am too shocked to say anything which makes sense. He was fucking three!  
He shakes his head, "Lucas didn't see it. He was already asleep in the children's seat... He still doesn't know that it is me who is the reason for the seperation of our parents."  
I fondle his cheek. He closes his eyes as if my touch was all he asked for. "You are not the reason. It was the medication, the disease of your mother which is the reason. You did nothing wrong. You were only three years old..." I say to him as he opened his eyes again. "Only three years old..." I whisper in a broken voice to myself. Tears roll down my cheek again. He stops them from falling by kissing each one of them away.  
"I'm sorry." he says to me.  
I shake my head, "It's not you who should be sorry. I am sorry for crying like a maniac right now... But I just can't help it... I mean, how..." I stop and look up at him. He's such a perfect facade. A perfect facade which he hides behind his fragile heart. His broken heart.  
He takes a deep breath before he fondles my cheek, "I shouldn't have told you. It's too much for you."  
I hit him lightly, "Stop worrying about me! It's not too much for me, you hear me?" my voice doesn't sound very convincing, since I'm still very close to crying again. "Your shit is mine." I say with a shrugg. "And my shit is your's."  
He smiles at me, "Yes... Yes, it is."  
I brush through his sandy brown hair, "She broke you into a thousand pieces." His eyes are still filled with tears. Tears he somehow refuses to let them roll down. How can he be so strong and fragile at the same time?  
He shruggs, "You glued them all back together again."  
"What was Katherine then?" I ask him in one breath.  
"Why are you worrying so much about her?"  
Because you told her you loved her. Something I am still waiting to hear. I shrugg. "I just do."  
He sighs, "Katherine was... she was like a double-faced adhesive tape. She kept the pieces together, but... She came with lots of problems and broken pieces into that relationship. Plus we all know that sticky tape is only a temporal solution, whereas glue... glue is permanent." he says with a little smile on his lips.  
"But you..." You loved her... Do you love me? I remain silent.  
His muscles tighten as if he knew what I wanted to say. "We should go to bed. You have to be in San Francisco very early tomorrow morning."  
"Troy, " I breath out as I watch him walking away from me again. I don't want this night to end with this negative atmosphere around us...  
He turns around half-way, "Are you coming?"  
I sigh, brushing through my locks before I nodd, "Yes... Yes, I'm coming." I say, walking over to him. He watches me taking every single step. I watch his eyes turning black. I bite my lip as I place my hand in his.  
He twists me around, pulling me closer to him. Then he lifts up my chin with his fingers before his soft lips collide with mine. His soft kiss takes me completely by surprise. Usually black orbs mean harsh, passionate filled kisses. Not soft ones. I brush through his sandy brown hair as I return his kiss.  
Nanoseconds later I feel my back getting pressed against the wall, his tongue battling with mine, my body caught between a stone wall and his delicious body. I wrap my leg around his waist, pressing his hips, his errection, against mine. I moan into his mouth as I feel his hands gliding beneath my shirt, touching my aroused, prickling skin. His warm, perfect hands set my skin on fire everywhere they touch me. God, he's making me so fucking horny...  
He peels me out of my shirt, revealing my dark red laced bra, as I wrap the other leg around his waist. My pulse is at it's best, my skin is glowing like it's on fire...  
"Troy," I breath out once his lips have left mine to give us air to breath. My mind wants to protest. My mind wants to remind him that we should sleep not with each other. But my hands are already working on opening his oxford shirt. They were never as fast as now, I notice as I peel him out of his white oxford shirt seconds later.  
His lips make it's way down to my breasts, torturing them in their cage. My hands wander up his bare upper body, making each muscle velicate from my touch. He's just as on fire as I am.  
"You're my opium... my drug, my angel." he says into my eyes.  
"Yes." I say before I kiss him passionately. And you are mine as well. He returns my kiss before his hands open up the cage of my breasts. My bra falls down on the floor as we continue kissing. His hot skin presses my back onto the cold stone wall. It such an amazing feeling.  
"Troy," I breath out again. "I..." We should stop. "I need you inside of me." I say instead into his eyes.  
"I'm out of condoms." he says after a quick kiss before he lets me down. The cold stone wall is no longer touching me. Neither is Troy's body.  
I'm glowing. I'm on fire. My desire for him is all I can think off. The desire which can only be satisfied by him inside of me. Only by him. I know I should say stop now. I should let it go... But I can't. My hands move over to his jeans and I unbutton them before they glide down.  
"I could make you come without-" I shut him off with a kiss before my hands stop at his boxers.  
"No." I say into his eyes. "I need to feel you." And I don't care whatever it takes. "I need to feel you inside of me. And you need me as well. Don't deny it" I whisper into his ear before I pull his boxers down. I take a sharp breath in as I see his pulsing errection. I also feel my body reacting to his image in this sweet anticipation...  
"I would never deny it." he says into my eyes as he lets my trousers and panties glide down my legs. "I need you as badly as you need me. Maybe even more than that." he whispers into my ear before he kisses it. A loud moan escapes my mouth as his lips touch my erogenous area.  
"Troy, " I breath out as he picks me up, spreading my legs, pushing my naked body against the stone wall again.  
He looks me in his eyes. His orbs are somewhere between black and a really dark blue.  
"I love you." I say into his eyes and let out a big moan as his answer pushs strongly inside of me.

* * *

He kisses me soflty, his eyes are sparkling like diamonds in the sun. He brushs through my dark brown locks, giving me a soft smile, "You are the best which ever happened to me."  
I return his smile, "The same goes for you." I still can't get over the fact that he nearly wouldn't be here. With me. I shiver.  
He notices the goosebumps on my skin. "How about a warming bath?"  
I nodd, "And some nice wine, perhaps."  
He smiles softly, "Okay. I'll get the wine while you let the water into the tube, alright?"  
I frown. I have no idea where his bathroom is. I had no tour because I wanted to talk. Something we rarely do because our desire for each other is unslackable. I think we're getting pretty good with the talking thing.  
He chuckles before he places his arm around my shoulder, both of us walking into the foyer again.  
"I didn't even have a tour through your wonderfull house..." I mumble as we walk upstairs.  
"You want one now?" He asks me back.  
I shake my head as we walk through a thin hallway with a beige marble floor.  
He stops, "I'll get you something to throw over your glorious body. The bathroom is right there." He says, pointing to a white wooden door on the left.  
He vanishs before I can react. I walk over to the white wooden door, on which golden curly letters say bathroom. I open the door and feel my chin falling down on the floor once the lightning sensors in his bathroom switched on the soft lights.  
This bathroom is by far the most amazing bathroom I have ever seen! His bathroom is a mixture of black and white. Of modern and romantic influences. It's so beautiful... And the view! The view is amazing. The bathroom has, just like the livingroom, a glass front to enjoy every inch of this breathtaking oceanview.  
His bathroom has everything I ever wanted to have: a shower with a rain shower head, a stand-alone tube, a jacuzzi and in-floor heating, which seems to be nearly everywhere in this house. Next to the sink are white roses in a transparent vase, around it stand sevaral bottles.  
I walk over to the transparent tube and let hot water flow into it. I walk over to the sink and take a closer look at the bottles. They're bath supplements in different colors with different scents: bathoils, bathing pearls and bathing bombs.  
"Which one do you want?" I ask Troy as I feel his arms around my waist. Seconds later I feel a silk bathrobe around my body.  
"I want you. Nothing more and nothing less." He says, kissing my shoulder.  
"I choose the jasmine bathing oil then." I say, picking up the bottle. I let a little bit of the oil into the water. The oil creates an amazing scent as well as a nice soft foam.  
"I'll get the wine. Any wish?" He asks me, walking out of the bathroom.  
I shake my head, watching his half-naked body. He covered his lower body in dark blue/white checkered PJ pants. I feel my body reacting to this image right away. "I have everything I want." I have you.  
He nodds before he vanishes, leaving me alone. I walk over to the glassfront and look at the sky which is filled with stars. It has stopped raining. It looks amazing. I'd like to stare at that sky forever...  
Maybe she was right. Maybe we are each other's soulmates. No, I know that we are each other's soulmates. Gosh, what would I do without him?  
Suddenly I hear glass falling to the floor. I jump up, seconds later I hear the same sound again. And again.  
With frozen blood in my veins I stand still in the bathroom, not registrating the sound of the water filling up the tube. Then it clicks inside my head. Troy.  
I quickly run out of the bathroom, down the hallway, down the stairs, through the foyer and stop in the living area. The image shatteres my heart into a thousand pieces if not more. What I see is more than heartbreaking. It tears me apart.  
A big dark red puddle is on the floor, green pieces of glass are in and around it. My eyes move to the wall next to the puddle. The wine bottle has been thrown against it. On the wall, as well, is a dark red spot. The alcohol smell fills my nose within seconds. My eyes move further east. I see clear shattered glass pieces on the floor, they are sparkling. It's crystal glass. Some pieces are coated in a dark red color. But it's not the wine. It is blood.  
And in the middle of it all is another shattered subject. A shattered heart. A shattered heart of a broken man. A man who is kneeing on the floor. It's Troy.  
It takes me a second to process this image. To know what to do. How to react. But after that second, I am fully there. There for him.  
I rush over to him andf knee down beside him. His body is shaking. His eyes are closed. His hands are bloody from the wine glass. In his right hand are pieces of broken glass, of another shattered wine glass. He shattered it by squeezing too hard. His upper body is smeared with blood as well. There's a print of his bloody hand on his chest, right where his heart is.  
I pull his muscular body into a hugg, feeling his shaking body. Yet he does not cry. Not a single tear rolls down his cheek. And he doesn't have to. The sky is crying for him as it starts raining again. Thunder and lightning strikes fill the sky, reflecting Troy's feelings.  
It takes him a minute or two to realize that I am here. It is like he was in his own world. A broken, lonely world... A world in which love has only negative associations.  
He lifts his arms, embracing my petite body. His shaking has calmed down. But his body is now stiff instead. I feel his breathing on my bare neck.  
I brush through his hair, "Shh.. Everthing's okay..." I whisper into his ear over and over again. As many times as he needs to hear it to believe it. As many times as he needs to hear it in order to calm down. As many times as I need to convince him that I won't run away again. Ever.  
He lifts his head, looking me in the eyes. His eyes are filled with anger, sorrow...pain. Is that gratitude that I see?  
Without a word, he kisses me harshly and I know right away what he needs from me. What he wants from me. And I give it to him.

* * *

He pulls out of me, saying nothing. He came longer than usual, stonger even. His body was stiff the whole time. His features were not as soft as before. The sex was his relief.  
He frowns at me as if he just read my mind. "I used you." He whispers, as if that was only meant to be heard by him. I believe, he is talking to himself. But I don't care, I response anyways.  
I shake my head, "You did not use me."  
"Don't lie to me!" He yells at me. His voices echoes in the kitchen.  
I shrugg, "I let you use me. I let you need me. I gave you what you needed. What you wanted..."  
He shakes his head, "No, that was not what I wanted... I promised myself to never hurt you. I lost controll..." He mumbles before he storms out of the kitchen.  
What was that?  
I pull the bathrobe closer to my body before I follow the hollow sound which is echoing through the house. I walk out of the living area and down a thin, long hallway which has paintings on the wall. The sound is slowly getting louder, yet it loses nothing of it's hollowness. I stop at the end of the hallway and stare into the room of which the door is toren open.  
He's wringing out every single angry cell of his body. His fists are hitting against a black punchbag. His hands are not covered with bandages, which usually save the hands from abrasion injuries. But since he is not wearing any, I can see his knuckles bleeding due to the powerfull punches. After minutes, he stops punching against the wall. Has he calmed down?  
No he has not, I figure as I watch him doing pushups instead. He doesn't count. He just does them. Ten...twenty...fifty...eighty...one hundret.  
Okay, I can't watch that anymore. I walk into the fitness room and stand still in front of him, while he is still doing the pushups. He doesn't even notice me.  
"Stop." I almost beg him, kneeing down.  
He looks in my eyes before he stops, sitting down on the floor. I do the same, taking his hands into my palms. I kiss each bleeding knuckle.  
"You did not hurt me, Troy. You did not use me... I mean, yes you did use me but... I was there for you." I say into his eyes, "I am here for you. Always will be. I won't run. I promise you with all my heart. A heart which beats for you... With you. When you feel pain, I feel pain as well. When you are happy, I am happy as well." I say, feeling my eyes tear up slowly, "You are part of me, whether you like it or not. Every single fucked up shade of your's is mine as well. I can't exist without you. You are my air, the reason for my being... There is no me without-" his lips shut me off. Lips which are soft. Lips which taste satly. But not from my tears.  
I let go of his lips and see a single tear rolling down his cheek. "No... Don't..." I say, wiping away the tear before I kiss him again.  
He returns my kiss, placing his hand on my cheek. He turns the kiss into so much more than words could explain. More than I could ever feel. It's an epic mixture of feelings he is making me feel - just by one, simple kiss.  
I let go, totally breathless from that one kiss...more it's feelings... From Troy. "The water..." I breath out. Damn it, the bathroom must be as full as a swiming pool now!  
He chuckles as he reads my face, "Don't worry. There are sensors which only let the tube get full my 2/3."  
I frown. Something like that actually exists?! He kisses me quickly, happily, making me feel his joy before he rises from the floor.  
"I think we still have a bath to enjoy." He says, offering his bloody hand.  
I take it without thinking twice, a small smile on my lips.

* * *

"Mhm... This is so good!" I moan with my eyes closed and my neck resting against the fall of the tube as his hands massage my foot. "You truely are a dream come true."  
"No,", he says stopping, making me open my eyes, "you are the dream which came true."  
Somehow I sense that there is more behind the words, but I smile instead of asking. We did too much of that. Asking made us angry... Sad... Happy... Devasted... Lose control. I pull my feet back into the water before I slowly move over to Troy, resting my back against his chest. I take lace my fingers with his, my eyes rested on the abraison injuries. His open wounds. "How are the hands?" I ask him, kissing his hand.  
"Healed by your lips." He says before he moves over to my ear, "by your love."  
I gasp. It's the first time he admited it. Admited that I love him. Admited that he acknowledges my love. That he knows that I love him.  
I turn around and stare into his bright blue eyes. They are shining. I smile before I brush through his soft brown hair. Then I kiss him, passionately. He unlaces his fingers from mine, before I bestride him still kissing him passionately. His hands move down my wet back, setting it on fire. I bury my hands in his hair, enjoying the battle with our tongues. He moans into my mouth, giving me the satisfaction I need. Seconds later I feel his errectiom building, pressing against my skin.  
"Such a big appetite, Mr. Bolton..." I whisper into his ear as I let him slowly glide into me.  
He kisses me softly, "I will never get enough of you." He leans forward, pushing me against the wall of the tube. We continue kissing as he slowly pushs in and out of me. Slowly, he is teasing my aroused body.  
"Troy..." I whine, feeling the sweet orgasm building inside of me. "Faster, please..."  
"No, my angel, I need this slow..." He whispers to me.  
And for the second time in our time of being we made love. Slow, prickling love until we bursted into a thousand pieces.

* * *

**new chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you guys think about Troy finally opening up a bit for Gabi?**

**xoxo Nic**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**  
"My angel, " his singing voice is ringing in my ears. Mhm... say it again. Sing it again. "Wake up, sleepy head..." he sings again. My head hurts. Guess the Bourbon and wine was a little too much yesterday...  
His lips kiss me awake. Mhm, Troy Bolton and coffee are such a good combination. I open my eyes, returning his kiss before brushing through his sandy brown hair. With my hands around his upper body, I try pull him on the bed again.  
He chuckles before he lets go of my lips, "No morning sex."  
Did he just really say that?! Did Troy Bolton really say no sex?! Troy Bolton and no sex? I pull a face. Troy Bolton and morning sex are a combination which can't exist without each other. Just like coffee and Troy Bolton.  
My face makes him smile. He brushs through my dark brown locks, "We have to get going." he says to me before kissing me once more. "As I remember correctly, you have a casting to host..."  
I sigh, "I'd rather stay here. With you. In this bed." **Or anywhere else. **  
A tiny smile appears on his lips, "I know. Me, too."  
I slowly get out of the bed in all my naked glory, grinning. "What time is it?"  
"It's five thirty." he says, handing me a morning gown.  
I wrap it around my body, "Shit, why didn't you wake me earlier?! I have to be at the airport in thirty minutes!" That's not even possible!  
He shakes his head slowly, smiling at me. "What you need is a shower. I'll make sure you will be in San Franscisco at eight. Trust me."  
I nodd. "Okay..." I say, scanning his figure. He's already dressed. Dressed and showered. "Next time you wake up, wake me as well so we can shower together." I say before I turn around and walk out of his huge bedroom. Right, bathroom... Where the heck is his bathroom again? Damn it, my head really hurts from the wine and Boubon last night...  
He chuckles, "The room on the left." he says to me, his hands resting on my shoulders.  
I feel my blood rushing through my veins, "Hands off of my shoulders, Bolton." I warn him.  
"Or what?" he provokes me, his hands still glued on my hot skin.  
I turn around in a nanosecond and kiss him passionately, pushing his body against the wall. We continue kissing for minutes before I let go, needing air to breath.  
He grins at me, "Wake you up when I wake up, got it."  
I nodd before I walk into the bathroom to enjoy a hot, Troy-Bolton-less, shower.  
As the hot water spalshes against my skin, I can't help but let my mind wander back to yesterday...  
_Flashback_  
My head is resting on his muscular chest, right where his heart is. I hear his heart beating. It's beating in the same rhytm as mine. For now, we beat as one. As one, not as two individuals. Individuals with horrible pasts. Two fucked up souls. Two broken souls.  
But together we are one. We are each other's missing pieces.  
"You mean the world to me, Gabriella." His voice is soft, yet it is strong as if he wants me to remember this phrase. "My world without your was shattered, horrible... Lonely. Now it is whole, glorious... Filled with joy. With... Your love." He says, lacing his fingers with mine.  
I smile. At least there is some love in his world... I am still waiting for the word love to storm into my world. "Thank you." I say, lifting myself to look at him.  
His eyes fill with confusion for a second before they clear. He nodds.  
"I know it is not easy to open up... But I am glad you did it anyways. I am glad that we are moving on in our relationship. That we develop. That we open up towards each other... That we become one."  
He kisses me softly, giving me no time to react before his lips crash onto mine. "We were already one before we met each other, my angel. We don't exist without one another. We are one. We always will be."  
_End of Flashback_  
Will we really always be together? Be one as he calls it? I really hope we will... But then again our relationship is so complicated, so confusing... So hard.  
It is worth it in the end. Being together is all I want. All I need. All I ever asked for.

* * *

Dressed in my clothes from yesterday, I walk down the huge black marmored staircase. My dark washed skinny jeans, my white shirt and black socks all were ironed and washed - along with my underwear.  
"Troy?" I ask into the empty foyer. I have no idea where he is. And this house looks even more amazing when the sun is shining, revealing an amazing view of the ocean.  
"Kitchen!" he yells and I nodd before I make my way through the foyer, the living area and into the kitchen.  
He's sitting on the black marmor kitchen island, drinking orange juice and reading the New York Times. It's a delicious picture. A picture I want to see a lifetime.  
I shiver. I really am thinking about a lifetime here. About all the consequences. Marriage... Kids. Only Bolton is able to go so deeply under my skin.  
"Coffee?" he asks me casually, his eyes already glistering in black as he looks over his shoulder.  
I shake my head, "Airport." I say back.  
He smiles before he nodds towards the window in the kitchen, "You'll get to San Fransisco with that one. No airport for you, my darling."  
I frown before I look out of the window. There's a helicopter standing in the middle of his huge backyard! Right next to the enormous pool is a freaking helicopter! A helicopter!  
"A helicopter?!" I ask him shocked. "And who is suppose to fly it, huh?!"  
"Me." he says casually, hugging me from behind. Suddenly I feel safe, strong, loved...home. I belong in these arms. I belong in these arms until I die.  
I look over my shoulder, "You are a pilot?"  
"And a very good one." he ensures me with a kiss.  
Mhm... Troy Bolton is a pilot... who would have thought?  
"So, coffee?" he asks me again. "Our flight will take thirty minutes this morning... We still have time for breakfast."  
I scowl at him.  
"What?"  
"So we do have time for breakfast but not for morning sex?!" I ask him annoyed.  
He grins at me. "I thought a virginal morning would be something new for us... something normal."  
"I don't do normal." I say to him as I get seated on the barstool anyways.  
"You should try it then." he says to me, moving the plate which is filled with berries and eggs over to me.  
I take a strawberry and bite into it. It's delicious.  
"Is it good?" he asks me.  
"Delicious." I say, still scowling at him.  
He laughs, "Don't be mad at me..."  
"You know, I would punish you with a week without sex but... that would be a punishment for me as well, so that won't happen." I think out loud.  
He brushs through my dark brown locks, "God, you're so beautiful..."  
I blush before I feel his soft lips on mine. And you are perfect.  
Suddenly his features change. The soft smile disappears as if he remembered something.  
"What?" I ask him with more worry in my voice than expected.  
He sighs, before he rises from the chair and disappears, leaving me alone in his kitchen.  
What the hell is going on now?! Before I can spend any more thoughts on him, he reappears. In his hands is a document. What kind of document is that? Is that for me or him?  
"What is that?" I ask him slowly. I do not know if I want to know his answer.  
He places it on the kitchen island, before he lets it slide over to me, "It is an offer. A business offer."  
I frown, we don't talk about business. Ever. "What does it say?"  
"I will not talk about this with you now. I don't want you to worry about it now as well. I want you to read it. Alone. When you are in San Fransico or home in New York. Plus, I want you to think about the offer. Really think about it. Consider other options."  
"Why now?"  
"Because Tanner conintues pressuring me to give you this. For weeks. That is all I can say without breaking any business rules. I can't say more to you. Although we are in a relationship. Which was the reason for me giving you this now..." He sighs, "Fuck, Gabriella, you really should consider your options, do you understand me?"  
I nodd, although I have no idea what he is talking about. My company. Are they going to kill it?! I shiver. That would be my worst nightmare.

* * *

The helicopter slowly lands on one of the skyscapers of San Fransisco.  
"Wow." I breath out, looking over at Troy. He looks just... amazing. He looks so happy. So fearless... so wonderful. In thirty minutes from Malibu to San Fransisco... I could get used to this.  
"You like it?" he asks me, wearing aviator sunglasses.  
I nodd, "It was amazing. You are amazing. Thanks for the quick ride."  
He smiles before he looks at his ROLEX, "A quater to eight, you're even a little earlier than expected." he says as he opens the belt for me. His hands rest on my body only for a second, but it's enough to awake the desire in me again.  
He kisses me passionately, as if he saw that my desire grew for him. I return his kiss, getting lost in a world in which only him and me exist. Sadly, that's not reality.  
He lets go, leaving me totally breathless. "Have a nice working day."  
"You won't get out?"  
He shakes his head, "No, I have a meeting in LA with Tanner and some other business men in an hour." his features are stiff, "Plus it's my mother's birthday today. I need to pick up Lucas from the LAX this noon..."  
I frown, something important must be discussed at the meeting. "Okay..." I say, nodding before climbing out of the helicopter. Perhaps they'll discuss something about my company. I shiver.  
"Gabriella," he says to me, making me turn around halfway. "Whatever happens today... Remember that I love you." he says, closing the door and lifting off to the Californian sky. Leaving me speechless on the skyscraper. My eyes follow him. Follow the man I love. The man who finally admited his love for me.  
_Remember that I love you. _Somehow those words fill me with fear instead of joy. _Whatever happens today... Remember that I love you._

* * *

**new chapter! What do you think will happen to Gabriella's company? Why do you think Troy said the three words now? What does the offer say?**

**so many questions... PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWWW! I love reading your reviews - especially long ones. **

**Xoxo Nic**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

I brush through my dark brown locks. They're filled with grease. I know, I should shower. I know, I should move. I know, I should stop thinking about it. About... everything. But I can't. I can't stop.

It makes sense. The data make sense. The offer makes sense... the attachment makes sense. It answers all my questions. But at the same time it awakes so many questions...

I rise from the light grey couch and walk carefully over to the flip chart, trying to not step on the papers, which are lieing around me. Options...

"Gabriella, " I hear Ryan's voice saying to me.

I turn around. His shocked eyes scan the room. His eyes slowly move from east to west. Our living room has been transformed into an ocean of papers. An ocean of options. An ocean of possibilities. An ocean of... worry. An ocean of options to go to hell.

The papers are lieing all over the room. It's a chaotic mess. My chaotic mess. It reflects my thoughts. I don't know what to do. How to react to the offer. All I know is that I can't lose it. I can't lose what I've been working for the last three years. I can't lose that. I will do anything to keep it alive. Anything.

His bright blue shocked eyes slowly move over to me. They widen as they scan my figure. I am still wearing my sport clothing: a tight light grey sweatpants, a wide light grey cotton top and white sport socks. My hair is greasy, filled with sweat. Sweat which builed as I ran... and ran... and ran until my body shut down. Until my knees couldn't run anymore. My body has cooled off already. It's sticky. Yet I can't seem to get a shower. I have to consider my options. Think of an option. I need to know what to do. How to react... I need a solution.

A solution for everything.

"When did you get home?" he asks me, getting out of his shoes. He's wearing a dark washed jeans, a light grey shirt and is incredible tanned due to his last photoshoot in Florida.

I frown. I have no idea what happened in the last hours. All I know is that I ran. Next thing I know is me writing down options. My body functions without me registrating it. I just... work. "What time is it?" I ask him slowly.

"Three in the morning." he says to me, his eyes are filled with worry. "Why are you here, Gabi?"

But I don't hear him. I see that his mouth continues moving, but my thoughts are wandering back to the flipchart in front of me. So far I have four options. But none of them seem to be a solution. None of them seem to be okay... none of them helps me... to get my company back.

I scan the choatic mess around me, looking for a pen. "Where's my pen? I have... I just had in my hands and now... Where's my pen?!" I say to myself, throwing the papers around.

"Here." he says, offering me his pen.

I take it before I start writing on the flipchart.

Option no 1: Do not sign the offer.

Option no 2: Sign it.

Consequence of no 2: Lose the company.

I scratch out option no 2. That's not an option.

Option no 3: Try to convince them otherwise.

Not really an option either. It's more a hope.

Option no 4: Get a lawyer who will try to get you out of the contract.

Consequence of no 4: a longtime litigation.

I let out a frustrated cry. Why can't it be fucking easy?!

"What... what is that?" Ryan asks me, picking up a piece of paper. "What do these numbers mean?"

"I... I can't talk until I have the solution." I say, continueing writing on the flipchart. There is somewhere the solution... I just have to find it.

"Gabi, what is going on? Why aren't you in San Francisco? What happened?" he asks me slowly.

I shake my head, "There has to be the solution somewhere... I am _so close_..."

"Okay, stop." he says, getting the pen out of my hands. He twists me around, "What is wrong? What happened, Gabi?"

My eyes fill with tears as his bright blue orbs stare into mine. "I'm losing it, Ry. I am losing the company and there is absolutely nothing I can do. NOTHING!" I yell before I hit against the flipchart. Fucking Mark. He ruined everything! EVERYTHING!

Ryan pulls me in a tight hugg, "Everything's going to be fine."

"No it won't, Ry." I say sobbing into his light grey shirt. "Mark ruined everything. He did not only buy himself out of the company, he... he knew it. He knew everything and left me in the darkness." I say to him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asks me slowly, brushing a lock away from my face.

"I know now why Tanner's and Bolton's enterprises wanted to buy the company, Ryan. Everything makes sense - even Mark's movement. He left the company because he knew. He must've known, otherwise he would have stayed. That fucking bastard!"

He looks at me as if I am talking a whole different language. He nodds, "Okay, you need a cup of tea."

I sigh, "Guess tea won't hurt."

We walk into the kitchen area and I sit down in front of the kitchen island.

"What exactly did Mark knew?"

I don't even know where to start. I let out a big sigh. "Remember when I told you about the high offer of Tanner's and Bolton's enterprises?"

"The 20 million dollar? Sure, won't ever forget that."

"I was just as shocked as you were when I told you that. I had no idea why the hell a company wants to offer me _so much money_ to sell the company. Clearly, Mark was only acting. He had made the deal months before that meeting if I've guessed right."

"Why are you thinking about options? What is that mess in our living room?"

"Yesterday morning, Troy gave me a document with an attachment." I start.

"What does it say?" he asks me, filling up the electric kettle with water.

"It's an offer."

"An offer?"

I nodd, "They want me to sell them my part again. They want to buy me out of the company. This time they offer me fourty million dollar."

"WHAT?!" he asks me shocked.

"A fucking lot of money, right?"

"That's... Why?"

"I asked myself the same." I say to him, "That's when I noticed the attachment to the offer. It was a document which stated our gain. And than it clicked inside my head. We gained more than fourty million dollar in the last three years. Before that, before me, the company gained about a million per year."

Ryan frowns, "You? You did all of this?"

I shrugg, "Maybe. I don't know... I never really had a look at our finances. It had always been Mark's job... Mark was the one who ruined the company. He laundered that million which the company had gained in the years before me. He laundered it in... all over the world. I believe he even had some mafia connections. That explained the high increase in the statistics. Guess I was only a little factor in the money gaining process. If I should guess, I think he offered me the job to camouflage everything."

"He... he _what_?!" Ryan asks me shocked, filling our cups with hot tea. "And what do Tanner and Bolton have to do with it?"

"Obviously, they noticed that increase which gained their interest in the company. They want to go public. They want to list stocks. Make profit. Make _a lot of profit_."

"But they want you out of the picture... why? I mean, you are the one who made the company what it is today. It doesn't make sense."

"I believe they must've worked with Mark. Perhaps they still do."

"You mean they... they helped him launder the money?"

I nodd, "It is the only logical consequence. It also makes sense why Mark ran away as soon as the meeting was over. He got more money than he will be able to spend. I know that he must've gotten more than those twenty million..."

"But if that is illegal money then... that means the base of your company is all build on... illegal works."

I nodd, "That also means if public enterprise comes behind it then..."

"This will be the end. It means jail. For you. For Tanner's and Bolton's. For Mark."

I shake my head, "They will blame me. They want to blame me by buying me out of the company. They want... they want everyone else to think that I leave the company due to my illegal businesses."

"Oh my god..." he breaths out. "That means one way or another the company is dead."

I shake my head, "There has to be a solution. There has to be one option which..."

He places his hand over mine, "You need to let it go."

"NO!" I say to him, "I can't!

He looks at me softly, "Gabi, how long have you been running today? Two hours? Two and a half?"

"Three and a half." I answer in one breath, "I ran as long as I could."

He nodds, "You ran as long as you could... now you need to stop running and face what you left behind. You have to let your company go. There is no option. Leave the sinking ship. Let them buy yourself out of the company. Build a new one. Move out of New York, if you have to."

I frown at him. _Build a new one_. "Ryan, I can't open a whole new record label... I mean, I have no... no one to work with. No one... that's insane."

"Why don't you buy your people out then? Get the fourty million and offer that to your employees. I'm sure Amy will cross seas without any money... Eric as well. They have been by your side the whole time, they won't leave now."

"And what do I tell Tanner and Bolton?"

He shruggs, "They don't have to know, do they?"

"Sooner or later they are going to-" I close my mouth. The contracts of employement. Of course! They run out in only a couple of months!

"What?"

"The contracts of employement... they run out in a couple of months. I have to renew them anyways. I have to decide who I want to keep and who to fire."

He smiles, "There you have it. Your solution. Let them decide where they want to work. Either way they choose Bolton and Tanner or they choose you. I'm pretty sure they'll choose you."

I frown, "Where should I open the company? All the good adresses in New York are taken."

"Los Angeles. Malibu. Santa Barbara... You have the whole world to choose from."

"I don't want to leave you."

He shruggs, "I'll come with you if you want."

"Ry, no..."

He places his hands on my shoulders, "Gabi, you have put so much into this company only to lose it in the end. Rebuilt it somehow. Make it yours. Yours only."

I nodd, "I will... I will. I have to." I take a sip of my tea. Somehow, just the presence of tea makes me talkative.

"Gabi..." he says slowly. His voice is filled with sorrow. "Do you think that... I mean, could it be possible that-"

I shake my head and rise my hands. "I can't think about that right now. I can't picture... I have to save my company. I have to rebuilt it..." I rise from the chair. Suddenly I am tired. I want to sleep. A lot. I yawn.

"How long have you been awake?"

I shrugg, "Troy flew me to San Fransisco. I took the next flight to New York. On the plane I read the offer... And then I started running. I walked home, changed into my sports clothes and went running. I ran until I couldn't anymore. I've never run so much. So long. So hard... I haven't slept since yesterday, I guess."

"Do you think he knew?" Ryan asks me anyways.

I feel my heart aching. A sharp stitch makes it's way into my heart. That stitch creates a crack inside my heart. I really hope that it won't cause it to fall apart. "I want to hope he doesn't know. I want to hope that he didn't help Mark laundering the money... I want to hope."

"But deep down inside of you, you know that he knew it. That this is why he gave you the attachment." It feels so horrible to hear everything I thought out loud. To hear the truth.

I nodd, feeling tears building in my eyes. "How can I be in a relationship with a man who... who is hiding so much from me? I mean, hell Ryan I thought he opened up! I mean he told things yesterday... he really did open up. Big time... And now... Now we're..."

Ryan gives me a sad smile before he pulls me in another hugg, "How about you take one problem after another?"

"Somehow, my problems seem to be all linked to one another. Only yesterday everything was alright... and now everything is lieing shattered in front of my feet."

* * *

**A new chapter! What do you think of the twist?**

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

The elevator doors close, revealing my reflection. My dark brown locks have been put into a messy chignon. I'm wearing red chinos with black quilted ballerinas a white top and a beige stiped top above that. I kept my make up light with some mascara and a red lip. My outfit is anything but professional. Anything but _for this_.

I don't care. I'm not here to conduct negotiaitions.

I sigh, having a brown envelope under my arm as the doors glide open with a loud ping notification.

With powerfull, long steps I walk down the long white hallway until I reach a glass door which separates the hallway from the upcoming offices from the bosses of this enterprise. From my destination.

I open the door and walk over to the secretary which is seated behind a huge white desk. The red haired woman moves her eyes away from the iMac and looks over at me. She must be new, I think as our eyes meet. I didn't see her the last time I was here. Then again, my last visit was three months ago. With Mark.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" she asks me, showing me her splendid white teeth.

"I'm here to see Miss Tanner... or Mr. Bolton. I can work with either." I say to her, relfecting her smile.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asks me, raising an eyebrow at me.

Clearly, she doesn't know who I am. Who I was with. I frown at her. So, she really is new... "For what I am here for, I don't need an appointment. Who is available?" I ask her in a rude way. Fuck the professionality!

She starts looking at the iMac again, typing something into it. Urgh, she's _so slow_!

I let out a groan before I walk pass her.

"Miss, you can not go in there!" I hear her calling after me.

I tear the door open and find myself in the same familiar hallway as three months ago. It's a small hallway, which offers three doors. Two offices which belongs to the bosses and one conference room. The doors of the offices are both torn open. The door of the conference room is slightly open and I can hear voices coming out of there.

"And you really gave it to her?!" I hear Tanner's pissed voice calling. She's a little loud. Well, not a little. She really is loud.

"I did, as I've said before." his voice is neutral... calm. It's Bolton's voice.

"Then what the hell takes her so long?! It's been two bloody weeks!" It's the first time I hear her British accent. I didn't know that she is British.

I slowly walk into the direction to the conference room and peek inside the room. Tanner is leaning against the huge mahogany table which offers a seating for about twenty people. Her long tanned legs are streched out, showing the red sole of her Christian Louboutins. Her long blonde locks are falling loosely on her shoulders, emphasizing her dark blue shirt and skirt. She's playing with one strand of hair, twisting it around her right finger, smiling a little at Bolton who is standing across her.

He is wearing his usual business outfit: A black suite. But of course it looks much better than on anyone else. A usual outfit looks extraordinary when he's wearing it.

"Give her time. She will come around." he says to her, his eyes focusing her's.

I know I should feel jealousy right now. I should feel hurt. But I don't. I feel nothing. I've shut my feelings off for him. I can't deal with him. With this broken relationship. With us.

"I better hope she will. She could ruin everything we worked for!" she says, letting the strand of hair go before she grabs the collar of his shirt. The blue color emphasizes his eyecolor even more.

"You mean everything _you_ worked for." he corrects her, not moving an inch.

She smiles at him, before she slowly shakes her head. Then she moves over to his ear and whispers something into to him before she kisses his cheek, leaving redlipstick.

Okay... that did hurt. Kind of.

Damn it, Troy Bolton, just when I thought I have my feelings under control you come around and start flirting with your businesspartner! Why do you always have you make it so hard?!

I take one last deep breath, gulmping down my feelings, before I knock against the door.

"Come in!" I hear Tanner's voice saying.

I open the door and the picture I've seen before has vanished. Instead, two professionals are standing in the room; one better than the other.

"Miss Montez," Tanner breaths out, unable to hide her amazement... her excitement even?

"I'm here to give you this." I say, placing the envelope on the table.

Troy frowns. He didn't expect me to do this, did he? _Consider your options. _ His voice is ringing inside my ears again.

I don't fully look at him. I can't face him really. Not those eyes. Not this pain.

"What is that?" Tanner asks me slowly as her eyes scan the inside of the envelope. She pulls out the document.

"I'm doing it." I say slowly, "You can buy me out of the company."

Her lips form a smirk, "Miss Montez, we're not buying you out of your own company. That would be rather rude, wouldn't it? We're giving you the oportunity to expand your horizont."

_Uhm..._WHAT?! I nodd, "I'll expand my horizont under one circumstance." In the cornor of my eyes I can see the smirk which has appeared on Troy's lips. Don't smirk too fast.

"And that is?"

"Read the attachment." I say in a cool voice to her.

Troy looks over Tanner's shoulder as their eyes scan the attachment.

"Your assistant? You want your assistant to leave the company as well? That's really rude to kick out your own assistant, isn't it, Miss Montez? Besides it is very irresponsible."

"What is irresponsible and what is not, is up to me. Let her out and I'll go as well."

She looks at Troy for a second as if they are exchanging some thoughts. Then she nodds. "Her and noone else."

I nodd, "I want her only."

"Deal." she says, handing me a black pen.

I sign before I hand the pen to Tanner. She signs as well before she hands it Bolton. He struggles for a second. "Miss Montez, I hope you know what effect this signature has for you."

I nodd, "I'm fully aware of the effect, Mr. Bolton, but thanks for the reminder."

Tanner frowns at Bolton before he signs.

"It was a pleasure to make this deal with you." Tanner says smiling, shaking hands with me.

I return her smile, "The pleasure will be all mine, Miss Tanner." _And how it will be_!

Troy offers his hand and I struggle for a second before I take it. I feel the electricity making it's way through my body and into his. I can see it in his eyes. He feels it too as we shake hands.

"Well, I have to go to a meeting." Tanner announces smiling. Guess I just made her day - or so she thinks. "Troy you can escort her out." she mumbles before she makes her way out of the room.

"No need to. I know the way." I say smiling to her.

"Miss Montez, could you stay for a minute longer?"

I shake my head, "I'm sorry but my plane leaves in a short amount of time and I still have to clear some things with the packers." I say to him.

I see the blue orbs cracking for a nanosecond before they clear up.

"Packers? Are you moving?" Tanner asks me over her shoulder.

I smile at her, "Yes. I'm going away for a little while..."

"Where to?" he almost whispers this question.

"London is my choice. For now."

"London! Oh, that's such a great city! Perhaps you have the pleasure to meet Troy's brother. Didn't the company Lucas works for just move to London?"

I frown. Lucas is in London? I thought he was living in Australia! My ringing cellphone keeps Troy from answering. I get it out of my Balenciaga City purse and look at the display. It's Ryan. "I have to go. It's a pleasure to see you both for... the last time, I might say." I say to Troy.

He nodds, although he looks like a zombie. Oh, so he has shut his feelings off for me as well? After two weeks of completely zero contact it's about time, coward!

"Likewise, Miss Montez... Likewise!" Tanner says before I rush past her and almost run down the hallway. On my way I look at the display, Ryan is still calling me. As soon as I have passed the unpleasant secetary and closed the glass door behind me, I pick up.

_"How did it go_?" his voice sounds anxious.

"I got what I wanted. They have no clue what they just signed. They have no idea what's going to happen." I say grinning as I wait for the elevator to arrive.

_"Good. You need to hurry. Our plane leaves in thirty minutes. Will you make it?"_

I smile as I walk into the elevator, "Ryan, honey, " I say pushing the lobby button, "I have made it through worse. Way worse. We both know that. Making it to a simple plan is the easiest to do." I say as the elevator reaches the lobby.

I can almost see his grin on the other line, _"Hey Gabs..."_

"What?"

_"You are freaking amazing, you know that right? All that shit you've been through with... with everyone is... You're the strongest woman I know."_

I feel my heart sinking to the floor as I rush out of the building. "I'm just keeping up..." I say before I hang up, catching a cab at the same time.

"Where to, Miss?" the Indian cabdriver asks me.

"JFK Airport please." I say, closing the door of the cab.

"Alright..." he says, driving off.

I look behind me, watching the building behind me getting smaller. The building which scared me so much. The building which will have nothing after I am done with it. With it's bosses. With Tanner and Bolton. Their company will be shattered into a thousand pieces when I am done with them. They will be torn apart.

Because she tore us apart.

* * *

**The last chapter for this story guys!**

**But don't let those tears roll down your cheeks so fast - there's going to be sequel!**

**Be sure to read the Epilogue which will come up soon!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"I'm here! I'm here...!" I yell as I run over to Ryan who is waiting for me with Amy at the gate. Our plane is already boarding, but since we're flying first class we could choose to go inside being the first or the last - Ryan's choice is clear as I can see from the many people who are standing in line for boarding.

Amy's bright blue eyes shine as she pulls me into a hugg, "So, they signed?"

I nodd, "Got you out of the company as well since your contract won't get renewed for another good 24 months."

She smiles, "Okay... Good. Thank you... And they really... you know bought it?"

I nodd again, "They have no clue what I'm about to do. What I already did."

"What about Bolton?" Ryan's voice is filled with worry.

I gulp, "I've seen him... on a professional basis. I just... I thought he would have the courage to break up with me in the good old fashion way, but guess a little attachment is his way of saying it is over."

"You guys are broken up?!" I hear a female voice saying behind me. A _very familiar_ female voice.

I turn around, unable to let my brain process what I am seeing. My blonde best friend is standing arcoss me. "Shouldn't you be on a plane right now?" I frown. I thought we would meet there.

She makes a dapper wave of the hand, "Ah, well Kelsi and me thought we'd catch you guys in New York and hop into a plane with you. An eight hour flight is only fun with your best friends beside you."

I frown again, "Where's Kelsi?"

"Buying coffee at Starbucks." Amy explains smiling.

I nodd, "And you guys really want to do this... with me?"

Miley sighs, "We've discussed this, didn't we?"

_Flashback_

"Woah..." Miley says, totally amazed by what I have her to offer.

"This is..."

"Fucked up." Kelsi finishes Amy sentence. "Your company is totally... there's no way you could save it now."

"I know." I say simply, sitting down next to them in our living room. I've asked Kelsi, Miley and Amy to come to our place to explain them my situation. To explain why I can't get Amy out.

"And what are you going to do now?" Kelsi asks me. "I mean, there are not a lot of options."

"London, that's what she's going to do." Ryan explains, placing cups with hot tea on the table.

"London?" They all ask me shocked at once.

"So you all called us together to tell us that you will leave us?! For LONDON?!" Miley nearly yells at me. "You know that New York is pretty far away from LA but London... I mean, seriously?! Why can't you just freaking move to LA, huh?!"

I shake my head, "Once I've signed the document, there is no way out. They will blame me for the money laundering. They will ruin my career."

Kelsi looks at me as if she didn't understand what I just said, "So, you decide to flee?"

I shake my head once more, "I'm not fleeing. I'm leaving."

"Sounds the same to me." Amy says to me.

Ryan sighs, "Guys, she's going to let a bomb explode before she will leave the country. She has everything planed out. From buying Amy out of the company to Eric organizing a new location for the new company."

"I don't understand it... Why do you have to leave? Can't you let the bomb explode now and stay in the States? It would make things so much easier."

"It doesn't have to be so hard." I say, grinning. "Not if you guys come with me."

"WHAT?!" Kelsi asks me shocked.

"YES!" Miley calls out of the sudden. "I'll come with you! Without a doubt."

"What?" Now it's my turn to ask her that. Her decision seems to be so... She should consider her options before she says something so recklessly. "I mean, don't you-"

"Gabs," she interrupts me, "my contract with Hollywood Records runs out in a couple of weeks. So far we did not expand it with another album. Perhaps because the fucking management is too slow and dumb to realize that. So I'm going to be free in two weeks. I can work on my acting career from London anyway, since my agent is living there. Plus, I know a lot of singers who are not pleased with Hollywood Records. Say a word and I'll send them an e-mail."

"Are you serious?" Kelsi asks her shocked, "I mean, can you... can you do that just like that?!"

Miley nodds, "Of course I can. Can't you?"

"No... I mean, yes. As a manager I can find a job anywhere."

"How about my company as your next project?" I say grinning.

Kelsi frowns at me, "You want me to manage your company? Isn't that your part?"

I shake my head, "Not anymore. I used to manage all of it and... Truth is, I want to go back to writing and producing. I mean, yes I will own the company and do some representative work but... I want to go back to the roots mainly. That is why I am looking for a manager anyways, but I can't give the job to Eric since he never has been working in that department. It would be too much for him. So, what do you say?"

She is silent for a minute or two. She is thinking it through. Analysing the situation. Thinking about the success and the failure it could mean. Then she nodds slowly, "Yes, I could do that. It's a totally mew experience for me, but yes I'll do it."

I smile at her before I pull all three of my best friends into a long hugg. "Thank you guys."

Miley's smile fades as her eyes look into mine. For a second her bright blue eyes see right into my broken soul. Into the heart which Troy tore apart. "What about Troy? Did you inform him?"

I shake my head,.

"You guys didn't talk?"

I bite my lip, "The last thing he said to me was that he loves me no matter what happens."

Miley's eyes sparkle, "He told you he loves you? Oh Gabs, that's wonderfull!"

"No it is not, can't you see? He only said it to make the decision for me harder! He didn't call me in those two weeks... He did nothing."

_End of flashback_

"I bought a Frapuccino for everyone!" Kelsi's voice rips me put of my flashback.

I turn around and grab the Caramel Frapuccino from her. "Thanks."

"Are we ready to go?" Amy asks us.

I nodd, "Got everyone I want." I say grinning, trying to ignore the heartache which slowly seems to reappear... And I was doing so well.

"Let's get on the plane then." Ryan says before we all walk to the plane.

"This is so exciting!" Amy says grinning.

"I know..." Miley and me say at the same time and laugh.

"Gabs, what exactly did you do to... damage Tanner's & Bolton's enterprises?" Kelsi asks me.

I grin, "You'll see it in the next week... I told him to wait until the next week."

"Who?"

"Franklin Christopher Bolton. He is the best at his sector. He is my lawyer."

Amy's chin falls down, "You work with Troy's father?"

I nodd. "Of course I do. Who else would I work with?"

Miley frowns. "This all makes no sense to me. You work with Bolton's father although you and Bolton broke up? Is that some kind of revenge or something?"

I grin... revenge... Mhm, no not really. I decide to shake my head, "Not revenge. It's my way of signalizing him that he should leave the sinking ship as long as he still can. Just like I did."

"You know that Franklin can't talk about this to his son."

"I also know that Franklin is Troy's father. Which means he has to talk to his son, if he doesn't want his company to get sued for more than just fourty million."

Miley's, Amy's, Kelsi's and Ryan's chin all fall down at the same time.

"You sued the company?" Amy asks me.

"Yes. I have enough evidence to do so. I didn't just sit the last two weeks at home for nothing, you know. I worked my ass off. I collected everything which seemed to be helpfull... and then I went to Franklin."

"I bet he wasn't pleased to hear that you want to sue his son's company."

I shrugg, "He was a little surpsied but didn't send me away after I told him what I have. How much evidence I have against them."

"But you... I mean, how can you be so..."

"Cold-Hearted?" I ask Kelsi back, who nodds. I brush through my dark brown locks, "Troy will get out of the company safely. I made sure of that. It's Tanner I want to damage. It's Tanner who will have nothing after I am done with her." I mean she tore us apart after all. She's going to be sorry for that. _So sorry_!

"So this is your revenge. You sue them for revenge, not for the money."

* * *

**The epilogue everyone! I'm going to post a sneak peek of the new story - after I have made up a title for it - in Torn Apart. Any suggestions for the title? I'm pretty clueless. xD**

**Xoxo Nic**


	26. Sneak Peek

**Sneak Peek:**

"And why exactly should I invest into Unfaithful records?" he asks me, his poker face not revealing a single emotion he is feeling.

I lean forward on my ellbows, closing the distance between us a little more. Still, sitting at the other side of the mahogany table which is _so huge_, my movement doesn't seem to have the effect I wanted it to be. This is my last chance. My last option. The last investor.

He doesn't react to my move and continues speaking although he sees my mouth opening up because I'd like to response. "Miss Montez, of course I have heard of your reputation in New York City, but this is London. It's a whole new game with fresh cards. Your reputation means nothing. You begin at zero and not at one hundret, you need to understand it. Building a new reputation is a must..." the black Armani tuxedo he is wearing fits his muscular body perfectly. It's probably tailored.

I open my mouth to response once more, but he shuts me off without me even starting again.

"I know that you are a star in New York and your work is very... impressive, I must say."

"But?" I raise an eyebrow at him. Without an investor, I am done. All the others didn't want to work with Unfaithful records. He is my last chance.

He rubs his chin a little, as if he is thinking about his options. Then he shakes his head slowly.

Is that a no?

"I don't think we should cooperate. Sadly, Field's Ventures is not interested in an cooperation, Miss Montez."

I frown at him. He wants to play dirty? Alright, I can play dirty... I can play even dirtier.

His eyes follow me as I rise from the chair and walk around the table until I reach him. From such a close distance, his body is even more present. I let my eyes dance up and down his body, fully aware that he is doing the same although he's still wearing his poker face.

For minutes, neither of us says anything. I let the atmosphere load up slowly. Aware that this sexual desire is dancing inside of _me_ _and him_.

"Miss Montez, I think you should leave. I have an appointment very shortly." he says to me, his dark brown eyes rested on the door behind me.

I turn my head around and look at the massiv glass door, which is not transparent right now. "Oh I will... I will." I ensure him, moving my head to him again. "I will leave once I got what I wanted." I say into his eyes, seeing a sparkle inside of them.

"I'm sorry, but Field's Ventures is not able to give you what you want." he says in a cool voice to me.

I smirk at him before I lean forward. His breath sharpens immediately, "I believe Field's Ventures will give me what I want in the end anyways, Mr. Fields." I whisper into his eyes.

"Miss Montez, I-" he voice shuts off as soon as I hear the door getting torn open behind me.

I sigh. Damn it, I was this close!

"Derek, what about-" the very deep male voice shuts off as his eyes see me leaning against the table. "I wasn't aware that you still have company. I'm sorry for the interuption."

"No, we're done." the man in the tuxedo says to me. "I'm sorry, but Field's Ventures is unable to help you, Miss Montez."

I nodd, giving in. I've lost this war. Damn it! Why the hell does this man have to appear right now?! Couldn't he wait another minute?! "Of course. Thanks for your time, Mr. Fields." I say, lifting myself from the table and turning around. My breath gets stuck as my eyes recognize the second male figure in the room. I would never be able to forget him. Ever.

My eyes stare shocked at him. They eyeball him as I'm reminding myself to breath. That body...

_Those eyes_.

The man clears his throat, still wearing his pokerface. He has amazing cheekbones... everything about him is amazing. I'm not sure if he recognizes me. Well, actually I'm pretty sure that he has forgotten me by now... I mean, it's been months since we last each other... Yet it feels like it was yesterday I kissed him. Felt him...

And I was sure we would never see each other again.

"Derek, go to the meeting. I have something to discuss with Miss Montez here." The man says in a neutral voice. Those soft lips...

Mr. Fields gets up and nodds, "Okay... It was nice meeting you." he says, offering me his hand.

I shake it and fake a smile. "Likewise."

My eyes watch Mr. Fields leaving the room with long, fast steps. But I am only watching Fields leaving in the cornor of my eyes. My main focus is standing across me. And he is taking my breath away.

His black tuxedo fits his body perfectly. As he turns around and walks after Fields, I can see his back. His wide muscular shoulders which are hidden behind the black tuxedo.

Fields talks to him for a quick minute, mumbles something I don't understand. Both men nodd before the doors gets closed by him. Then he turns around and I get to stare into his emerald colored orbs again.

His eyes rest on mine before they dance down my body. Does he recognize me?

The blood freezes as my eyes watch him moving, walking over to me in fast steps. He doesn't recognize me, does he? What is he going to do? My brain doesn't function right. Never would I have thought that he would be here. Work here. Be in London. Be him.

He doesn't give my brain any more time to think. His lips crash against mine. It's an intensive, longing kiss. A kiss I return without me really wanting it. God, he is such a good kisser. Such an amazing man... Such a dominant man.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him breathlessly after I pulled away.

"Shh..." he says grinning, before he kisses me again. Within seconds I feel my desire building for him. A desire I have felt before. I have allayed before. For one night.

I let go again, "Why didn't you tell me your name? Who you are?"

He brushs through my dark brown locks, "Would it have changed anything?"

I frown. Would it?

He doesn't give me time to response. He kisses my neck, creating a fire inside of me, "Oh God..." I whisper aroused already before I feel his hands around my hips, lifting me up and placing me on the table again.

Maybe I would have chosen Lucas over Troy then.

* * *

**The sneak peek for my new story! It's called "Slow Down The Sun" and it is out NOW!**

**Xoxo Nic**


End file.
